En route pour P7X B653!
by Fut
Summary: Une nouvelle planète à explorer, cailloux, nouvelles technologies et vanes à tout va... Un épisode typique de SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous et à toutes! Cette fic a déjà été partiellement postée il y a un bout de temps… et disons que j'ai jamais fini de l'écrire! Alors voilà, pour les anciens fans, et ptèt de nouveaux!

**Au fait, les paroles en italique sont les pensées des personnages.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**Dédicace:**** à Antoine et Zaynab pour un coup de main sur des noms que j'avais du mal à trouver! Merki!**

**Situation des perso:**** L'histoire se situe vers la fin de la saison 8. Par contre dans cette fic, Hammond est resté à la tête du SGC et Jack O'Neill est toujours Colonel. Sam Carter est toujours fiancée à Pete (dégage!!) et Jack s'est fait jeter par Kerry (de toute façon personne l'aime celle-là!!).**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cheyenne Mountain / SGC / 08:45**

Avec son habituelle nonchalance, le Colonel Jack O'Neill sortit tranquillement de l'ascenseur. Il resta un instant sur place, comme pour décider de votre itinéraire puis, d'un petit hochement de tête, il s'engouffra dans l'un des couloirs du SGC.

_"J: Bon… Personne en vue… Et _(petit coup d'œil à sa montre)_ YES! Je suis à l'heure pour le briefing. Ça va leur clouer le bec, surtout à ce petit malin de…"_

Arrivant à destination, il frappa doucement sur le chambranle de la porte du labo.

**J:** Carter?

_"J: Pas de réponse… Deux solutions: ou elle a encore fichu sa (jolie) tête dans une expérience et elle m'a pas entendu, ou alors… bah ou alors elle est pas là."_

**J:** Hou, hou! Carter… (il s'avance dans le labo, touchant un peu à tout) Car… ter?

_"J: Bon, bah visiblement elle est là… Ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi belle… Bon Dieu…"_

Elle s'était assoupie sur son plan de travail. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son visage serein.

_"J: C'est sûrement à ça qu'elle ressemble après une nuit d'amour. OULA, vieux! Terrain glissant!"_

Jack passa une main dans sa tignasse grise, histoire de chasser un peu ce genre d'idées, et s'approcha de son second.

_"J: C'est quand même dommage de la réveiller. Je pourrais passer des heures à… STOP!"_

**S:** Mon Colonel?

Surpris, Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait posé une main tendre sur les cheveux de sa subordonnée.

_"S: A quoi il joue, là?"_

**S:** Mon colonel, ça va?

Jack ôta sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

**J:** Carter! Je… J'allais justement vous réveiller pour…enfin…

_"S: J'adore quand il fait son air de rien, on pourrait presque croire qu'il passait VRAIMENT là par hasard… Si ça se trouve c'est le cas…"_

**J:** (comme pour conclure) Bien dormis?

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme quand elle se rendit compte d'où elle se trouvait et surtout dans quelle position son supérieur l'avait trouvée.

**S:** Oh! Euh… oui, merci.

**J:** (malicieux) Vous savez, les gens normaux ont tendance à dormir dans leur lit.

_"S: Sans blague?!"_

**S:** Une expérience à finir, vous savez ce que c'est…

**J:** Non, heureusement. Et donc vous la finissez… en dormant? Je connais un flic que ça ne doit pas enchanter.

**S:** (évitant de répondre, elle sourit) Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, Monsieur. Et qui plus est vous êtes à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**J:** Ah. Ah. AH. Très drôle, Carter. C'est à cause de ce genre de remarques que j'ai décidé de ne plus arriver en retard… enfin aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Les yeux vissés sur une liasse de papiers, Daniel entra dans le labo.

**D: **Sam, il faut que je vous parle de… (il lève les yeux) Oh. Jack?

**J: **Daniel.

_"J: Eh oui: je suis là!"_

**D:** (hésitant) Vous… (à Sam) Est-ce que tout va bien?

Sam sourit doucement.

**J:** Je sais, je sais: je suis à l'heure! Pas la peine de me le faire payer toute ma vie!

**S:** D'ailleurs on ferait bien d'y aller Monsieur. Si on ne veut pas arriver en retard justement.

**J:** Vous êtes désopilante ce matin, Carter. Si, si je vous assure.

_"D: Ah, premier "spécial Jack": la journée commence bien!"_

-------------------

**Salle de briefing / 09:00 (pétantes) **

Hammond sortit de son bureau pour trouver SG-1 au complet l'attendant sagement autour de la table. Enfin, sagement n'est pas vraiment le mot. Jack faisait tourner Daniel en bourrique pour le plus grand plaisir de Sam, pendant que Teal'c levait "LE" sourcil devant ces attitudes terriennes qu'il avait toujours du mal à comprendre. Rien d'anormal, quoi.

**D:** Pourquoi est-ce que vous remettez constamment cette histoire de Simpsons sur le tapis?

**J:** Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que je suis sur d'avoir raison?

**D:** C'est ridicule, Jack. Burns ne **peut pas** être un Goa'uld!

**J:** C'est vraiment basique comme argument. Vous étiez plus inventif quand vous aviez un coup dans le nez, Danny Boy.

**D:** Hé! J'avais pas…

**S:** (se lève) Mon Général.

Remarquant (enfin) le Général, Jack se leva à son tour.

**H:** (les saluant) Major Carter. Daniel. Teal'c (hop, petit hochement de tête, décidément ces Jaffa ils changeront jamais) … Colonel?

**J:** (qui s'est rassit) Je sais: je suis à l'heure. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

_"D: Et hop, encore un "spécial Jack"… Quand j'y pense c'est au moins le dixième depuis ce matin. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que sa bonne humeur transforme Sam en une femme magnifique? … Sûrement pas! Ça le tuerait!"_

**J:** Bon. J'aurais qu'une question: où on va cette fois? Et est-ce que c'est **encore** une planète désertique…parce que je déteste avoir du sable entre les orteils.

**T:** Cela fait deux questions, O'Neill.

**J: **Merci, Teal'c. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous?

Teal'c inclina la tête, sans saisir l'ironie de la réponse de son ami.

-------------------

L'exposé du Major Carter fut bref. Enfin, Jack l'abrégea assez vite en coupant court à toutes les tirades scientifiques habituelles.

**J:** Vous voyez? (il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre) 30 minutes chrono, et on a tout compris. Pas besoin de s'étaler.

**D:** Oui, sûrement, Jack. Mais j'aurais quelques questions.

**J:** Ah tiens? Je m'en serait pas douté.

**D:** Hum… Bon. Sam, d'après ce que vous dites c'est une planète tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

**S:** C'est exact. P7X B653 a une atmosphère similaire à la notre. Même faune, même flore, les espèces animales…

**J:** Carter! On se contentera d'un "exact". (à Daniel) Ça veut dire oui.

**D:** Hum, merci Jack. (revenant à Sam) Alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas?

**H:** Le Major Carter allait y venir, juste avant que le Colonel ne l'interrompe.

**J:** (lève les mains pour se défendre) Hé! Je dis plus rien.

**S:** Pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, nous avons envoyé un UAV survoler la région proche de la porte. Voici les images qu'il nous a transmis.

Sam appuya sur le petit boîtier qu'elle avait dans la main. Plusieurs clichés s'affichèrent sur l'écran de la Salle de briefing.

**S:** Au premier abord, il semblerait qu'une civilisation assez évoluée vive sur cette planète. Probablement en avance d'une centaine d'années sur nous, si ce n'est pas plus.

_"J: Super, on va encore se faire traiter de primitifs, d'incapables, et gna gna gni et gna gna gna… "_

**S:** Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sous contrôle Goa'uld.

**D:** Pourquoi, ça?

**J:** Parce que, mon cher Daniel, notre UAV est rentré bien sagement à la maison, sans bobo. Et pour ce qu'on sait les Jaffa ont la sale habitude de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Sans vouloir vous offenser Teal'c.

Le Jaffa lui fit un hochement de tête compréhensif.

**S:** Le Colonel a raison.

_"J: Enfin quelqu'un qui s'en rend compte. J'adore cette fille!"_

**S:** Et aussi parce que nous n'avons décelé aucune structure typique des Goa'uld.

**H:** Vous pensez donc que cette civilisation aurait des choses à nous apprendre, Major?

**J:** On ne peut pas dire que les échanges avec des (il mime les guillemets avec ses doigts) "êtres plus évolués" aient été fructueuses jusqu'ici, mon Général.

**H:** Raison de plus pour entrer en contact avec eux. Merci Major. SG-1, départ dans 2h. Rompez.

-------------------

**Salle d'embarquement / 12h00:**

**J:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut **toujours** qu'on parte à l'heure de manger?

**D:** J'ai des barres aux céréales si vous avez faim, Jack.

**J:** Vos trucs pour lapins? Très peu pour moi.

**H:** (depuis la salle de contrôle) SG-1 vous êtes prêts au départ?

**J:** Oui, mon Général. Et ça serait sympa qu'on ait un petit buffet quand on reviendra…avec quelques bons steaks…de la bière…

**S:** Colonel, il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils n'aient pas de nourriture sur P7X B653.

_"J: …Comment elle fait pour se foutre de moi ouvertement sans que je puisse y trouver quelque chose à y redire?"_

**J:** Pour me retrouver à manger un espèce de gros ver gluant comme sur P3X je sais plus quoi?

**T:** P3X C154, O'Neill.

**J: **(pointe un doigt vers Teal'c) Oui. Et bah non merci!

A cet instant le vortex se forma, inondant la salle d'Embarquement de sa lumière bleutée.

**J:** (retrouvant son sérieux) _(Fut: si, si c'est possible!!)_ SG-1 en avant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et les voilà partis pour de nouvelles aventures! Trouveront-ils des nouvelles technologies sur P7X B653? Jack réussira-t-il à convaincre Daniel que Burns est un Goa'uld? Teal'c apprendra-t-il enfin à faire de bonnes blagues? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) en lisant le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite, la voici, la voila! Bon, je sens que vous trépidez d'impatience (si c'est pas le cas, faites au moins semblant!!) alors je vous laisse lire tout ça!!**

**Oubliez pas les Reviews!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P7X B653 / Jour:**

La porte à peine passée, Jack O'Neill enfila ses lunettes de soleil. _(Fut: réflexe oblige…)_

_"J: Du soleil, des montagnes, un peu de forêt … sympa! Je me demande s'il y a de quoi pêcher dans le coin…"_

**S:** (se porte à sa hauteur) Vous regrettez déjà de pas avoir emmené votre canne à pêche, Monsieur?

_"J: Rha! Elle me connaît trop bien."_

**J:** Carter… Par où se trouve la ville?

**S:** Direction Sud Sud-Est. A environ… 10km.

**J:** Pff! (pas vraiment enthousiaste) Yiha. En route. Teal'c, si vous nous racontiez quelques-unes de ces bonnes blagues Jaffa dont vous avez le secret, histoire de passer le temps?

-------------------

**Quelques kilomètres plus tard:**

**J:** Ecoutez mon vieux, je sais que c'est une vraie passion pour vous, mais moi la Science Fiction, bah… c'est pas mon truc!

**D:** Ah parce que vous trouvez que ce qu'on fait tous les jours n'a pas un air de Science Fiction?

**J:** Loin de moi l'idée de vous rappeler que s'immiscer dans une conversation est impoli - c'est même très vilain mon petit Danny - mais… (il réfléchit) bah si c'est ça: la ferme, c'est pas à vous que je parle. Pas vrai, T?

**T:** En effet, O'Neill.

**J:** (tout content) Vous voyez? Alors ramassez donc quelques cailloux, faites mumuze et fichez-nous la paix.

-------------------

**Après une pause de quelques minutes:**

**S:** (compatissante) Ça va mieux, Daniel?

**D:** Nettement. Ça fait un mal de chien.

Assis à deux mètres de là sur une pierre, O'Neill poussa un soupir bruyant.

**J:** Pauvre petit.

**D:** Permettez-moi de vous dire, mon petit Jacky, que cette fois c'est **vous** qui vous immiscez dans **ma** conversation.

_"S: Pire que des mômes…"_

**J:** Ben… vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à vous. On est là à vous attendre alors que vous savez parfaitement que je **déteste** attendre!

**S:** (avec un soupir amusé) Colonel…

**J:** (faussement étonné) Quoi? Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi si il aime tellement ses cailloux qu'ils vont jusqu'à se glisser dans ses chaussures?

N'y tenant plus devant tant de mauvaise foi, Sam lui décocha l'un de ses plus beau "spécial Jack".

_"J: Comment je suis sensé rester de marbre quand elle me sourit comme ça? Allez, Jack, c'est décidé: t'arrête de la faire sourire. Ou ton palpitant tiendra jamais le coup!"_

**J:** Hum… Carter, c'est encore loin?

**S:** (jette un œil à son écran de contrôle) Non, Monsieur. La ville devrait se trouver juste derrière cette montagne.

**J:** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut **toujours** que ça soit derrière une montagne, hein? Où sont passées les belles plaines d'antan, de celles qui vous faisaient pas mal aux genoux?

_"J: Merde! J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Elle sourit tout le temps aussi! C'est pas ma faute!"_

**T:** Croyez-vous que votre trop grand âge ne vous permettra pas cette escalade, O'Neill?

Sam et Daniel étouffèrent un rire, se reprenant aussitôt devant le regard noir de Jack.

**J:** Merci, Teal'c… Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes plus vieux que moi.

**T:** En effet, O'Neill. Mais grâce à mon symbiote et à mon entraînement je…

**J:** Rho ça va, on connaît la chanson… Et puis je ne suis pas vieux: j'ai… j'ai de l'expérience!

-------------------

**Aux portes de la ville:**

Une délégation d'une dizaine de personnes attendait SG-1 sous une arche majestueuse, ornée de symboles sculptés en tous genres.

_"J: J'en connais un qui va apprécier…"_

**Etranger 1:** Bienvenue à vous, voyageurs.

**J:** Merci. Je suis le Colonel O'Neill, voici le Major Carter, le Docteur Jackson et le grand là, avec le truc brillant sur le front, c'est Teal'c.

_"D: Est-ce qu'un jour il saura faire les présentation normalement?"_

**D:** Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques. Nous venons d'un monde appelé la Terre. C'est l'anneau de pierre qui nous a amené ici.

**Etranger 2:** (elle sourit) Nous sommes au courant. Nous vous avons suivit depuis votre arrivée.

**J:** Ah. Bien. Et… vous êtes?

**Indigène 1:** (confus) Excusez-moi, nous sommes tellement excités de recevoir des visiteurs que je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Radma Ré et voici ma compagne, Kass Dââl.

**J:** (grand sourire) Vous rigolez?

Radma Ré et Kass Dââl froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant, ne comprenant pas la remarque de leur visiteur.

**D: **(fait les gros yeux à Jack) Euh… Jack. Enchanté.

_" J: Et moi qui croyait qu'on avait **enfin **trouvé des extraterrestres avec le sens de l'humour! Pff!"_

**Radma Ré:** Nous sommes membres du Haut Conseil de Centauris.

**D:** Serait-il possible d'avoir un entretient avec ce Haut Conseil?

**S:** Nous aimerions mieux connaître votre peuple et peut-être devenir amis.

**Kass Dââl:** Ce serait un honneur. Venez, nous allons vous montrer des appartements où vous pourrez vous rafraîchir avant de dîner avec le Haut Conseil.

**D:** Vous voyez, Jack: on va manger.

**J:** Ha. Ha.

Avec un sourire revanchard, Daniel emboîta le pas à Kass Dââl, suivit de Teal'c.

**J:** Dites-moi, Carter… Je peux compter sur vous pour finir mon ver gluant, hein?

**S:** Je ne crois pas, non…Monsieur.

_"J: Et ça la fait marrer en plus!"_

-------------------

**Salle du Haut Conseil:**

A travers les parois translucides de la Salle, on pouvait apercevoir le reste de la ville. Une table avait été dressée avec de nombreux plats. Jack s'était plus ou moins jeté sur ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

**J:** C'est délicieux.

**K.D: **Heureuse que vous appréciiez.

**D:** (jetant un œil réprobateur à Jack) Encore merci de nous accueillir. Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de l'Histoire de votre peuple?

_"J: Et voilà, c'est partit…"_

**S:** Oui, nous aimerions savoir si vous avez entendu parler des Goa'uld.

**R.R: **(fronce les sourcils) Je ne connais pas de peuple de ce nom. Qui sont-ils? (il sourit) Des amis à vous?

**J:** Oulà! Non. Mais ils sont plutôt faciles à reconnaître. Ils ont …une voix bizarre, une fâcheuse tendance à se prendre pour des Dieux, toute une palanquée de serviteurs Jaffa – vous voyez Teal'c? eh ben, pareil…enfin sauf que lui c'est un gentil – et… ah oui: ils ont les yeux qui brillent quand ils sont un peu contrariés. (il conclue) C'est les méchants quoi! (à Sam) J'ai tout dit non?

_"S: Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi qu'il demande confirmation?"_

**S:** En gros, oui, mon Colonel.

**D:** Ce que mon ami veut dire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très recommandables.

_"S & J: Sans blague?!"_

**D:** Il est même très probable qu'à une période de votre Histoire, vos ancêtres aient été amenés ici pour leur servir d'esclaves.

**K.D:** (visiblement choquée) D'esclaves? Mais c'est horrible!

**R.R:** Mais nos livres d'Histoire ne parlent pas d'une telle chose que je sache.

Les membres du Conseil s'interrogèrent du regard, semblant fouiller leur mémoire. Jack haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de Daniel. En réponse, celui-ci haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, recommandant de prendre leur mal en patience. Enfin, les regards convergèrent en bout de table, ou siégeait la Conseillère Suprême Hanno Nim (Jack avait faillit s'étouffer en entendant son nom et il n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à une claque vigoureuse de Teal'c dans le dos). La Conseillère leva une main ridée par les ans _(Fut : c'est beau…)_, apaisant les craintes qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ses compatriotes.

**Hanno Nim :** Il exister une vieille légende de ces Dieux qui nous auraient emmenés sur cette terre. Ils semblaient se soucier bien peu du sort de notre peuple. Nous les chassâmes donc, et la paix et la prospérité s'installèrent ici. Nous n'avons gardé de vénération que pour Aras, qui nous protège chaque jour de leur retour.

**S :** (à Daniel) Aras ?

**D :** Ça ne me dit rien.

**J :** (amusé) Tiens donc ?

**K.D :** Aras est notre Dieu. Je ne connaissais pas la première partie de cette légende mais nous sommes bien sous sa protection.

**R.R :** Inutile de vous inquiéter pour ces Goa'uld donc.

**T :** Vous savez ils n'ont pas besoin de la porte pour vous atteindre. Ils ont des vaisseaux. De nombreux vaisseaux.

Un sourire enfantin éclaira les visages des Conseillés.

**K.D :** Aras nous protègera.

**J :** Oui… Désolé d'insister mais… vous n'êtes pas les premiers à nous sortir ce genre de… peu importe. Et à chaque fois ça finit très mal.

**R.R :** (toujours souriant) Ne vous méprenez pas sur ce que ma compagne vous a dit. Nous ne parlons pas d'une réelle "intervention divine ".

_"J: Encore heureux!"_

**Hanno Nim:** Aras nous a fait don d'un bouclier englobant la surface entière de notre planète. Vous êtes à l'abri ici.

_"J: Une machine? J'en connais une qui…"_

**S:** Une machine? Pourrait-on l'étudier?

_"J: Dans le mille! Regarde-la, on dirait une gamine la veille de Noël. Une gamine sacrement jolie d'ailleurs…"_

**K.D:** Bien sûr, Major Carter. Nous vous y emmènerons dès demain. Mais nous avions pensé qu'une visite de la Cité ainsi que de nos installations vous permettrait de mieux nous connaître. Après quoi nous vous laisserons prendre du repos.

**J:** Ça serait pas de refus! (il se lève) Mais il faut d'abord que notre base soit prévenue que notre séjour sera plus long que prévu.

**K.D:** Je suppose qu'il vous faut accéder à la Porte des Etoiles pour cela. Me permettriez vous y mener?

**J:** Tout ce que vous voulez pour éviter 10 km à pied.

Kass Dââl fronça les sourcils.

**D:** Le Colonel O'Neill en serait ravi, il vous remercie de ce geste.

**J:** (après un coup d'œil à Daniel) C'est ça… ravi.

Kass Dââl sourit en remerciement à Daniel puis franchit d'un pas tranquille les quelques mètres la séparant de Jack et posa une main sur son épaule. Avant qu'il ait pu faire la moindre remarque, ils disparurent dans un plop assez comique. Teal'c haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

**S:** (surprise) Où est…?

**R.R:** Ne vous en faites pas Major, ils seront de retour dans quelques minutes. Nous n'utilisons la téléportation que rarement, puisque nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut dans la Cité.

_"S: Ils ont vraiment un tas de choses à nous apprendre. J'espère que Ja…le Colonel O'Neill va bien. Lui qui n'aime pas les surprises…"_

En attendant la réapparition de leur ami, les membres de SG-1 tentèrent de mieux connaître leurs hôtes. Sam questionna Radma Ré sur la façon dont ils réussissaient à alimenter en énergie leur Cité, Daniel commença à décrypter une partie des symboles qui ornaient le siège de la Conseillère Suprême et Teal'c se contenta d'observer la vue que lui offrait la baie vitrée.

PLOP!

**J:** …voudrais une douzaine. Ah, on est revenus.

**S:** Mon Colonel, vous allez bien?

**J:** Impeccable Carter. (à Hanno Nim) Dites… est-ce que ça serait possible d'avoir quelques joujoux dans ce genre là? Je vous assure que ça nous serait très utile.

**H.N:** Chaque chose en son temps, Colonel O'Neill.

_"J: Mince! Bon au moins j'aurais essayé."_

**H.N:** Venez mes amis. Nous allons commencer la visite par le Grand Parc de la Cité.

**R.R:** Il y a un lac magnifique ou nous avons implanté de nombreuses espèces de poissons.

**J:** (en lui emboîtant presque immédiatement le pas) Si vous me prenez par les sentiments…

_"S & D & T: J'étais sûr(e) qu'il allait dire ça!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hop! Alors ça vous a plu? Si oui, hésitez pas à laisser une review, si non…bah faites pareil. **

**Les membres de SG-1 pourront-ils approcher le site du bouclier d'Aras? Combien Jack tiendra-t-il de temps avant de se faire une canne à pêche? Daniel apprendra-t-il enfin les bonnes manières? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3! Que vous dire? Merci, merci pour les reviews, elle me font toujours plaisir et réchauffe mon cœur d'auteur! Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin!**

**Allez je vous laisse à la lecture.**

**IMPORTANT: quand les dialogues de deux personnes sont précédés de // c'est qu'ils parlent en même temps.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Comme l'avait prédit leurs accompagnateurs, la visite de la Cité fut des plus d'intéressantes, chacun y trouvant chaussure à son pied. Daniel s'extasia devant tous les monuments (même les toilettes publiques l'intriguèrent un bref instant), Carter bombarda leur escorte d'un bon millier de questions bourrées de termes techniques et scientifiques, O'Neill passa la moitié de son temps à taquiner Daniel et Sam et l'autre moitié à tenter de convaincre Kass Dââl de lui prêter son téléporteur.

**J:** Regardez: là! Un oiseau!

**K.D: **(avec un sourire) Vous savez, cette " ruse " cherchant à détourner mon attention était aussi utilisée sur Centauris par nos vieux guerriers.

**J: **(à Sam en roulant des yeux) Est-ce que mes cheveux blancs se voient tant que ça?

**S:** Pour être honnête, Monsieur, ce sont plutôt les cheveux noirs qui sont durs à trouver.

**J: **Carter... Je déteste quand vous êtes honnête.

Quand à Teal'c... Eh ben, c'est Teal'c: les hochements de têtes et les haussements de sourcils ne furent donc pas en reste. Surtout quand il surprit O'Neill en train de tenter de se fabriquer une canne à pêche à la barbe de ses coéquipiers pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc.

**J: **Quoi?

--------------

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, SG-1 fut raccompagnée à ses "appartements". En fait c'était plutôt une maison située en haut d'une des plus grandes tour de la Cité. La vue était imprenable depuis la terrasse. Ils étaient restés bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Daniel découvre que chacun aurait sa chambre pour une fois.

**D:** Enfin une mission ou je vais pas entendre Jack me ronfler dans les oreilles toute la nuit.

La journée ayant été éprouvante, personne ne tarda à rejoindre son lit. Avachi sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Jack observa le plafond de sa chambre avec attention pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'était pourtant un plafond tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal: un plafond blanc. Mais devant la quantité d'informations qu'il avait du ingurgiter aujourd'hui il lui fallait faire le point.

_"J: On dirait bien que cette fois c'est la bonne: des gens qui veulent bien partager ce qu'ils savent. Les grands patrons vont sauter de joie. En plus si on peut faire une copie de leur espèce de bouclier alors là ça sera la totale... Je vais peut-être passer Général, qui sait! _(il sourit à cette idée) _Enfin, tout dépend de Carter, c'est elle le ptit génie. "_

Sentant de nouveau ses pensées vagabonder dangereusement à propos de son Major, Jack se mit sur pieds dans un soupir et décida qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait sûrement du bien. La terrasse surplombait vraiment la Cité dans son intégralité. Elle s'était illuminée, éclairant la nuit d'une lueur douce et reposante.

_"J: Pour peu on se croirait dans une grande ville par chez nous. Sauf qu'ici il n'y a ni Klaxons, ni pin pon d'ambulance …et que les gens marchent pieds nus dans les rues."_

Un léger bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner.

**S: **Désolée de vous déranger, Monsieur. Je pensait que je serait seule.

_"S: Sinon j'aurais pensé à enfiler autre chose qu'un short et un T-shirt pour sortir. Au moins on porte la même chose."_

_"J: ... Mignon ..."_

Jack reporta tant bien que mal son attention sur la vue, il s'appuya sur la rambarde entourant la terrasse.

**J: **Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Carter.

**S: **(s'accoude à ses côtés) C'est magnifique. Pour peu on aurait pas envie de rentrer.

**J:** (sans la regarder) J'ai dans l'idée qu'il y en a un à qui ça ne plairait pas.

_"J: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut __**toujours **__que j'amène ce gars dans la conversation?"_

**S: **(se renfrognant un peu) C'est vrai.

**J:** Alors... Ça... Ça avance pour le mariage?

_"J: C'est ça, enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête! Je dois être un peu sado, moi."_

**S: **Pete veut faire quelque chose d'assez grandiose, il a déjà choisi les fleurs, le traiteur, le lieu, envoyé les invitations, tout ça...

_"S: Super, Sam. Te voilà en train de parler de ton mariage avec ton supérieur hiérarchique dont, au passage tu es légèrement mordue. Vraiment, super. Je suis maso ou quoi?!"_

_"J: Dis rien, tais-toi..."_

**J:** La mienne a du se perdre.

_"J: Et si je m'écoutait de temps en temps?"_

**S: **(qui ne comprend pas) La vôtre, Monsieur?

Il avait été trop loin pour pouvoir espérer s'en tirer avec une pirouette cette fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

**J: **Mon invitation.

**S: **Ah.

Un silence s'installa. Sam se contenta de continuer d'observer la vue. Comprenant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, Jack décida qu'aller passer sa frustration et sa colère sur le polochon de sa chambre était sûrement la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue de la soirée.

**J:** (en faisant demi-tour) Bonne nuit Carter, pensez à aller dormir.

_"S: Dis quelque chose bon sang! D'un autre côté ça serait pas raisonnable. Et puis ça ne le regarde pas qui j'invite à mon mariage!"_

**S: **C'est Pete.

_"S: Ça c'est délicat. Bravo."_

Jack s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte et se tourna lentement vers elle.

**J: **Ecoutez, Carter. C'est pas grave si ...

**S:** Il pense que vous êtes une menace, qu'on est trop proches, un tas de conneries de ce genre.

_"S: De plus en plus subtile!"_

**J: **Ah.

Sam gardait les yeux baissés, trop incertaine de sa réaction si elle venait à croiser le regard de Jack.

**S: **J'ai eu beau lui dire que nous étions de simples amis et que j'étais aussi proche de vous que de Daniel ou Teal'c mais rien à faire, il ne me croit pas.

_"J: Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle me poignarde un peu plus à chaque mot?"_

**J: **Laissez tomber, Carter. De toute façon j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce week-end là.

Surprise par le ton désinvolte de son Colonel, Sam leva les yeux.

**J: **(avec un haussement d'épaules) Bah oui, c'est le week-end spécial Simpson's sur le câble. Je peux pas rater ça!

**S: **(avec un sourire) Oui, c'est vrai.

**J:** Allez, bonne nuit, Major.

**S: **Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

----------------------------------

**Appartement de SG-1 / 07:00:**

**D: **Vous avez vraiment une sale mine, Jack.

**J: **Merci, Daniel. C'est toujours un plaisir de prendre le petit dej' avec vous.

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés en même temps, alors qu'une agréable odeur leur avait chatouillé les narines. La table du salon avait été approvisionné en nourritures aussi différentes que variées. A voir la façon dont ils s'étaient jetés sur les plats, on aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de courir un marathon. Devant les traits tirés de son ami, Daniel s'inquiéta.

**D:** Mal dormi?

Sam fit son entrée.

**S: **Bonjour tout le monde. Ça sent drôlement bon!

_"J: Elle a pas gardé son pyjama. Dommage."_

**J: **(à Daniel) On peut parler d'autre chose?

Voyant que Sam semblait elle aussi ne pas avoir passé une bonne nuit, Daniel se garda bien d'insister.

_"D: J'espère qu'ils ont rien fait de grave ... Vu comment ils évitent de se regarder, il a du se passer quelque chose. Ça m'énerve de pas savoir!"_

**S: **(devant le regard insistant de Daniel) Quoi?

**D: **Rien, rien... Alors quel est le programme de la journée? _(Fut: joli détournement de conversation!)_

**J: **Teal'c a émis le souhait de voir comment les soldats Centuriens étaient entraînés.

**D: **(étonné) Ils ont des soldats?

**J: **C'est plutôt une mesure dissuasive, histoire de... Et puis j'en sais rien moi!

_"D: Note pour le reste de la journée: Jack est à prendre avec des pincettes."_

**J:** Bref, Teal'c est partit avec Kass Dââl tout à l'heure.

Le reste du petit déjeuner fut pris dans le silence le plus complet, chacun semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Une heure plus tard Radma Ré était venu les chercher et les avait emmenés à l'autre bout de la ville visiter le fameux "Bouclier d'Aras".

L'artefact se trouvait sous un immense dôme opaque d'où l'on voyait s'échapper un mince filet de lumière montant vers le ciel.

**J:** (avec un sifflement) Joli.

**R.R:** (un sourire enfantin aux lèvres) Vous allez voir: c'est encore mieux à l'intérieur. Venez.

Et il avait raison! Après avoir franchit une porte puissamment gardée, nos trois amis entrèrent dans une salle que seule le rayon lumineux déjà aperçu au dehors illuminait. Celle-ci était bleu pale, avec des reflets dorés qui miroitaient sur la paroi du Dôme.

**S:** (épatée) C'est… (à Radma Ré) C'est magnifique.

**D:** En effet.

**R.R:** Je viens souvent ici quand le poids des responsabilités m'accable. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder.

**D:** Je peux comprendre ça.

Un couple semblait les attendre au pied de l'immense socle d'où la lumière jaillissait. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Radma Ré fit les présentations.

**R.R:** Permettez moi de vous introduire, chers amis. Voici…

**J:** (interromps tout bas) Piéde Chèz et Bouya Bess?

**R.R:** Kââl But et Pouss Touadlâ.

Dans un toussotement, Sam tenta (plutôt mal) de dissimuler son envie d'éclater de rire, tandis que Jack se concentrait (difficilement) pour garder une expression stoïque sur le visage.

_"D: Des vrais mômes ces deux là!"_

Visiblement, Radma Ré ne s'était aperçu de rien et continua les présentations.

**R.R:** Ce sont nos deux meilleurs experts techniques et linguistiques travaillant sur le bouclier d'Aras.

_"J: Y'en a toujours que pour les autres! Pourquoi y'a jamais d'expert… en pêche par exemple, je sais pas moi!"_

**Pouss Touadlâ:** (les saluant) C'est un honneur de rencontrer les habitants venus d'un autre monde.

**R.R:** Bien. Je vous laisse entre vous mes amis. Et si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas à demander à Kââl But de me contacter.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de suivre Radma Ré des yeux alors qu'il les quittait (en fait c'était juste une pathétique tentative pour ne pas éclater de rire), Jack décida qu'il était temps de mettre son équipe au travail. Il respira un grand coup et, le regard toujours perdu vers la porte que Radma Ré venait de franchir, il donna ses ordres.

**J:** Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Daniel vous allez donner un coup de main au Major et …(il se tourne)

_" J: … et visiblement vous avez commencé sans moi!"_

Déjà penchée sur l'artefact, Sam releva les yeux vers son supérieur. A coté d'elle, l'archéologue prenait furieusement des notes dans son carnet.

**S:** Pardon. Vous disiez, Monsieur?

**J:** Rien, Major. Continuez comme ça… Vous tenez le bon bout. Je vous laisse les commandes pendant que je vais faire une ronde dans le coin.

**D:** (sans le regarder) Le parc est à gauche en sortant.

**J:** (à Sam) Si vous trouvez qu'il ne travaille pas assez vite vous avez l'autorisation de le frapper.

**S:** (sérieuse) A vos ordres mon Colonel.

Après un sourire victorieux à Daniel, Jack fit demi tour.

_"J: Mince, j'aurais pris à droite, moi!"_

----------------------------------

**Cinq heures plus tard:**

De retour de sa "ronde", Jack O'Neill pénétra sous le Dôme. S'il n'avait pas jeté à l'instant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il aurait pu jurer qu'il venait tout juste de quitter ses compagnons: ils étaient exactement à l'endroit où il les avait quittés tout à l'heure. Sam était agenouillée, un panneau de contrôle ouvert devant elle, branchant, débranchant ses appareils de mesure tout en échangeant des commentaires avec Kââl But.

**J:** A force de loucher là dessus vous allez abîmer vos beaux yeux Sam.

_"J: J'ai dit ça à voix haute? Faut croire que la pêche me relaxe un peu trop: un compliment et son prénom dans la même phrase! Bravo vieux."_

Bizarrement, la jeune femme ne semble rien remarquer. Pas de joues rougissantes ni de bafouillage comme Jack s'y attendait. Juste son air habituel de gamine ayant un nouveau jouet.

**S:** C'est fascinant! Grâce aux relevés que j'ai effectués pour le moment – et Daniel et moi n'avons pu traduire qu'une infime partie des données – je peux affirmer que la façon dont cette énergie semble relayée aux cristaux, en s'appuyant sur une conductibilité semblant résulter d'une manipulation minérale intense, est tout bonnement… révolutionnaire! Vous n'avez pas idée des services que ça pourrait nous rendre si l'on arrivait à l'adapter à bon nombre de nos technologies terrestres.

**J:** Non. (hausse les sourcils) Mais c'est chouette! Et vous, Daniel, vous vous êtes amusé autant qu'elle j'espère?

**S:** (faussement choquée) Hey! Je ne me suis pas…

**J:** (lève un doigt pour la stopper) T-t-t-t-t! N'essayez même pas de nier.

_"S: Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison."_

L'archéologue, tout aussi excité que Sam, montra à Jack une liasse de croquis.

**D:** Cette écriture est bien loin de tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici. On y retrouve des influences d'Ancien, quelques traces d'un dialecte que nous avons rencontré sur P3X754 – ce que je n'explique pas – et même parfois des similarités avec le Latin. Regardez, ce socle à vos pieds raconte la vie d'Aras et pourquoi il donna ce bouclier aux Centauriens…

**J:** (le coupe) Chouette histoire?

**D:** (lève les yeux de ses papiers) Hein? Euh…oui.

_"D: Bon, il a l'air d'avoir récupéré depuis ce matin. J'ai plus de raison de l'épargner"._

**D:** (avec un sourire) Visiblement vous avez passé un bon après midi vous aussi.

**J:** Bof, la routine vous savez. J'ai fait un tour du propriétaire, tout ça…

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**J:** (à Daniel) Quoi?

**D:** Sam ne vous dira rien à cause de tous vos trucs de cour martiale, etc… mais je ne vais pas me gêner. Alors, Jack: c'était comment la sieste?

_"J: Comment il a … Pourtant j'ai enlevé tous les brins d'herbe que j'avais dans les cheveux. C'est que c'est coriace ces machins-là! Et j'ai laissé la canne à pêche près du lac, alors quoi?"_

**J:** (stoïque) Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler mon petit Danny.

**D:** (toujours souriant) Oh, oui, pardon, j'ai du me tromper. Les traces d'herbe sur votre joue ça doit être une illusion d'optique, je dois être fatigué.

**S:** C'est ça quand on fait des traductions toute la journée.

_"J: Et m…!"_

**J:** Vous savez à mon âge, les rides apparaissent un peu plus chaque jour.

**D:** (marmonnant assez fort pour être entendu) Baratineur…

**J:** Pardon?

**D:** (avec un sourire franc) J'ai rien dit. Vous savez à votre **grand** âge on commence aussi à avoir des petits problèmes de surdité.

_"J: Un de ces quatre je vais lui faire bouffer son calepin!"_

Optant pour une approche plus subtile, Jack poussa un soupir. Cette fois il devait s'avouer vaincu.

**J:** Bon, vous en avez fini tous les deux? On peut rentrer à la maison et aller se payer un bon steak?

**D & S: **Non!

**// D:** J'ai encore beaucoup de texte à traduire et sans l'aide de Pouss Touadlâ il y peu de chance que…

**// S:** Cet appareil est très complexe et s'il on veut vraiment en tirer toutes les informations possible, je…

**J:** (lève les mains) On se calme! Combien de temps?

**// D:** Un mois!

**// S:** Une bonne semaine!

**J:** On va faire un compromis. Disons… deux jours.

**D & S:** Mais…

**J:** Chut! Y'a pas de mais… Et arrêtez de parler en même temps vous me donnez mal au crâne. Deux jours. (se tourne vers Kââl But et Pouss Touadlâ) Enfin à condition que ça ne dérange pas trop nos hôtes qu'on traîne encore quelques temps dans le coin, bien sur.

**Kââl But:** (souriant) Nous serions ravis de profiter plus longuement de votre compagnie.

**J:** C'est réglé! J'irais passer un coup de vortex au Général tout à l'heure. Pour le moment tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'une bonne part de gâteau…ou quelque chose du genre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Des reviews siou plait!!**

**Jack réussira-t-il à retrouver sa canne à pêche qu'il a planqué près du lac? Teal'c aura-t-il au moins une réplique? Daniel finira-t-il par céder à son envie d'étrangler Jack avant qu'il ne lui fasse manger son calepin? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) au prochain chapitre!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord merci aux reviewers… mais je dois avouer que J'EN VEUX PLUS SVP pasque… bah pasque ça me ferait plaisir!! ^^**

**Alors dégainez votre souris en bas de page et faites un tour par la case review (dsl on touche pas 20 000 francs…). Et faites-moi partager votre point de vue, vos éventuelles idées, bref tout ce que vous voulez!**

**Allez je vous laisse avec l'équipe des bras cassés! ^^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le soir même / Salle du Conseil / Fin du repas:**

Dans un mouvement peu élégant, Sam repoussa son assiette vide.

**S:** (avec un sourire) C'était délicieux.

**J:** On dirait, oui.

Du bout du doigt, il indiqua à sa subordonnée qu'il lui restait un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres. Gênée, elle l'essuya.

**S:** Pardon. (elle ajoute, comme pour se justifier) J'avais faim.

_"J: Penser à rayer le steak de la liste de mes possibles réincarnations. Trop dangereux. Quoique… Etre mangé par Carter…ça y est je recommence!"_

**K.D:** Nous allons vous munir d'un laissez passer pour que vous puissiez avoir accès au Dôme à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

_"S: Même la nuit?! Bon, je prend un dessert et hop!"_

**J:** Le jour devrait suffire. N'est-ce pas?

Il lança un coup d'œil entendu à son Major.

_"J: Je sais à quoi tu penses ma belle. Mais, désolé, j'aime pas quand tu as des cernes sous les yeux."_

_"S: Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver à toujours lire dans mes pensées! Tu perds rien pour attendre mon petit père. A ta prochaine sieste je ne vais pas te rater."_

_"D: Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées de ces deux-là en ce moment. (Fut: Nous on peut!!)"_

_"T: En effet, ce repas est délicieux."(Fut: Teal'c, toujours à coté de la plaque!)_

**S:** Oui, **mon Colonel.**

**D:** Dites-moi, Radma: pourquoi un tel dispositif de sécurité autour du Dôme? Le bouclier n'est-il pas une propriété planétaire?

**R.R:** (visiblement mal à l'aise) Si, bien sur que oui. Mais depuis quelques années nous avons eu… des problèmes.

**J:** (quittant Sam des yeux) Des problèmes?

**Hanno Nim:** Voyez-vous, même si la plupart de nos concitoyens considèrent Aras comme une vieille légende à laquelle nous continuons de rendre honneur par quelques fêtes, il existe un noyau de "fidèles" qui ne voient pas ça du même œil.

**S:** Des "fidèles"?

**K.D:** Ils se font appeler les Enfants d'Aras.

_"J: Pas très original."_

**K.D:** Ils suivent les vieilles traditions et continuent de vénérer les anciens lieux de culte que nous avons désertés depuis longtemps. Le Bouclier d'Aras est un monument de grande importance pour eux.

**H.N:** Jusqu'ici nous n'avons eu que des problèmes mineurs, mais leur nouveau leader semble être plus…radical.

**R.R:** (s'énerve) Il prône un retour aux anciennes traditions pour tous et ce par la force si nécessaire.

**H.N:** (avec un soupir triste) Il y a deux lunes de cela ils se sont attaqués à un petit groupe de chercheur dans le Nord. Rien de grave heureusement, mais depuis que la nouvelle de votre arrivée s'est répandue, la tension est montée d'un cran.

**T:** Et pourquoi cela, Conseillère?

**R.R:** (toujours plus énervé) Ils ont peur que vous ne "profaniez", ce sont leurs mots, le Bouclier et qu'Aras ne nous frappe d'une malédiction.

_"J: Ah parce qu'en plus y'a de la malédiction dans l'air maintenant?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que __**rien**__ ne se passe jamais sans accrocs avec nous? Y'a tellement de rebondissements à chaque fois qu'on débarque qu'on se croirait dans une série TV!"_

Devant le silence de leurs invités, la Conseillère Suprême les rassura d'un sourire.

**H.N:** Mais ne vous inquiétez pas: les gardes du Dôme sont très bien entraînés, vous ne risquez absolument rien.

_"SG-1: Ouais, c'est ça… C'est ce qu'ils disent tous." (Fut: je sais, c'est bizarre: ils ont des pensées communes.)_

----------------------------------

**Une heure plus tard / Appartements de SG-1:**

Assis autour de la table de la "cuisine" (qu'ils n'utilisent pas de toute façon puisque tous les repas leur sont amenés directement préparés… petits veinards!!), nos quatre compères échangèrent leurs impressions de la journée (appelé par O'Neill le "débriefing d'avant-dodo"). Teal'c s'avoua plus que satisfait de sa visite, attestant qu'en cas de combat il vaudrait mieux compter les Centuriens parmi leurs alliés.

**S:** (curieuse) Quel genre d'armes utilisent-ils?

**T:** D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, ils possèdent deux armes différentes. Celle utilisée par les gardes et autres personnes susceptibles de ne croiser que des civils sont semblables au Zat, quoique légèrement plus puissantes. Les autres armes sont plus meurtrières et semblent émettre des particules permettant de désagréger les tissus humains. C'est plutôt impressionnant à voir.

**J:** (à Teal'c, en pointant Sam du menton) Quand vous parlez comme ça vous commencez à lui ressembler. (après un moment de réflexion) **Ça **c'est assez effrayant.

Taquinant ainsi la jeune femme indirectement, Jack tenta de lui faire comprendre à sa façon qu'il était désolé s'il l'avait blessé la veille. Qu'il n'était qu'un vieux chieur désolé. Un "spécial Jack" accepta de bon gré ces excuses muettes.

**S:** (d'une voix taquine) Alors comme ça je vous fait peur?

Devant cette attaque directe, Jack haussa un sourcil.

_"J: Tu veux jouer à ça, hein?"_

_"D: J'y crois pas: ils flirtent! Et devant nous en plus!"_

**J:** Pas autant qu'un check-up complet à l'infirmerie…mais pas loin.

**S:** (faussement offusquée / avec un sourire) Quoi? Je suis choquée, Monsieur.

**J:** Honnêtement, Carter. Vous avez explosé **un soleil**! Ça a de quoi refroidir n'importe qui.

A ce subtil trait d'esprit, Sam laissa échapper un rire.

**D:** Hum… Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre un échange aussi constructif…

_"T: C'est pourtant ce qu'il fait."_

**D:** Mais j'ai découvert quelques trucs qui devraient vous intéresser en traduisant les inscriptions sur les parois du Dôme.

**J:** (à Sam) Y'avait des inscriptions?

**S:** (lui sourit) Euh, oui: le Dôme en est couvert, Monsieur.

**J:** C'était tellement petit que j'ai cru que c'était la déco! (à Daniel) Et vous vous arrivez à lire ça?

_"D: Je vais finir par regretter quand Sam et lui se faisaient la tête: il était plus calme."_

**D:** (regard noir à Jack) Bref. J'ai pu traduire qu'Aras était sûrement un Ancien qui aurait décidé d'accorder sa protection à ce monde.

**J:** Et en quel honneur? Je croyais que vos petits copains n'aimaient pas intervenir dans les "affaires humaines".

**D:** Euh… ça je ne le sais pas encore.

**J:** Bah voyons…

**D:** Par contre il est mentionné un certain… Pozis – si ma traduction est bonne - …

**J:** (sourire moqueur) On n'en doute pas!

**S:** (regard "arrêtez - d'embêter - Daniel" à Jack) Pozis?

**T:** Un Goa'uld mineur. J'ai entendu parler de lui lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, ni même croisé un de ses Jaffas.

**D:** Apparemment, Pozis aurait été chassé de Centauris, et ce en partie grâce à Aras.

**J:** Chouette garçon. Bon je sais que tout ça est très exaltant pour vous: un Ancien et un Goa'uld tout neufs…palpitant! Mais en quoi est-ce ça devrait m'intéresser?

**D:** J'ai bien peur que Pozis soit encore là, quelque part, à attendre que Centuris ne perde son bouclier.

**S:** Vous pensez qu'après tout ce temps il serait encore dans les parages?

**T:** Les Goa'uld sont d'une nature plutôt rancunière, Major Carter.

_"Les autres: Sans blague?!"_

Jack resta quelques instants pensif.

**J:** Carter…Vous avez apporté ce petit joujou que Jacob nous a donné il y a pas longtemps?

**S:** Pardon, Monsieur?

**J:** Vous savez, le scanner planétaire, là.

**S:** (étonnée) Ah. Oui.

**J:** (hésitant) Quoi c'est pas ça?

**S:** Si, si, Colonel.

**J:** Alors pourquoi vous faites cette tête?

**S:** (avec un sourire) C'est juste que je croyais que vous ne m'aviez pas écoutée.

**D:** Vous devriez savoir que quand c'est vous qui parlez, Jack écoute toujours… (Jack lui fait les gros yeux) … Parce que vous êtes très intelligente!

**T: **Je pense en effet qu'un repérage spatial pourrait nous révéler la position d'éventuels attaquants et ainsi nous donner un avantage tactique certain.

_"D: Comment il fait pour faire des phrases aussi longues sans respirer?"_

**J:** Faites donc ça, Major. Repérez.

**S: **A vos ordres.

Sur ces mots, Sam quitta la pièce. Avec un haussement de sourcils, Jack jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à Daniel.

**D:** Euh… Jack, vous venez de lui dire de faire un repérage.

**T:** C'est donc ce que le Major Carter est partie effectuer.

**J: **(se levant à son tour) Je voulais dire demain! On est pas au pièces! (il sort)

**D:** (à Teal'c) D'un autre côté si on est encerclés il vaudrait mieux le savoir au plus vite, non?

**T:** En effet Daniel Jackson.

**----------------------------------**

**Chambre de Carter:**

Jack allait pour frapper à la porte quand celle-ci, détectant sûrement sa présence, coulissa d'elle-même. Il resta là, la main en l'air, toujours sur le point de frapper.

_"J: Ah… La technologie…"_

Il avança avec hésitation dans la pièce.

**J: **Carter?

_"J: J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…"_

**S:** Ici!

_"J: Au moins cette fois elle est réveillée. Dommage."_

Elle était assise sur le lit, les sourcils froncés sur ce que Jack apparenta à une Game Boy.

**J:** C'est l'heure de l'extinction des feux, Major.

**S:** (sans lever les yeux) J'ai presque fini, mon Colonel.

**J:** Carter…

**S:** Le paramétrage a été plus compliqué que ce que je pensais au départ, mais je crois que je commence à comprendre…

**J:** Sam…

Son prénom lui avait échappé dans un soupir amusé. Dos à lui, Sam se figea. Etais-ce de la tendresse qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix?

_"S: Faut que j'arrête de prendre mes rêve pour la réalité. Je dois être fatiguée… ouais ça doit être ça."_

**J:** (tentant de rattraper le coup) Hum… Vous savez je voulais pas dire maintenant…pour le repérage. Il est tard et…

**S:** (avec un geste impatient de la main) Je sais, je sais. Mais j'avais trop hâte de tester ce scanner.

**J:** Dans ce cas-là… Bonne nuit, Major. Traînez pas trop.

Il fit demi-tour, la laissant en tête à tête avec son jouet.

**S:** Colonel…

_"J: Mince! Et moi qui me voyait déjà dans mon lit."_

**J:** (avec un soupir fatigué en se tournant vers elle) Ecoutez, Carter. Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à vous entendre détailler ce… machin cous toutes les coutures alors…

**S:** Ça ne marche pas.

**J:** Hein?

**S:** (se tournant vers lui à son tour) Le scanner semble… brouillé.

Ne sachant pas trop s'il devait la laisser sur cette simple constatation ou attendre patiemment qu'elle règle le problème, Jack se contenta de rester debout à jouer du bout du pied avec la moquette.

**J:** (dans sa barbe) A tous les coups c'est ce foutu bouclier.

**S:** Mais oui, c'est ça! Vous avez raison!

Le Colonel leva les yeux vers elle. Le spectacle de son regard pétillant et de son fameux sourire lui fit, comme d'habitude, perdre le fil de la conversation.

**J:** Super… A propos de quoi?

**S:** (avec un sourire amusé) Du bouclier. C'est lui qui stoppe l'émission du signal.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit il l'encouragea d'un mouvement de la main à poursuivre.

**J:** Et c'est…?

**S:** Une assez mauvaise nouvelle, Monsieur.

**J:** (même geste) Parce que…?

_"S: Il peut pas deviner un peu tout seul?"_

**S:** Mais parce qu'on ne peut pas savoir s'il y a des vaisseaux en orbite et si oui combien!

**J:** Tant pis.

_"S: J'ai bien entendu?"_

**S:** Comment ça "tant pis!"?

**J:** Ecoutez, Carter. Pas la peine de vous arracher les cheveux pour ça: il y a un bouclier couvrant touuuuuuuuuuute la planète. On peut dormir tranquille, vous croyez pas?

**S:** Vous avez raison.

**J:** Encore heureux!

**S:** Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

**J:** C'est ça, à demain.

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant sortir. Elle s'écroula de tout son long sur son lit.

_"S: Pourquoi est-ce que nos relations sont devenues aussi compliquées? Faut dire que si j'avais des uniquement des inclinations professionnelles pour lui, ça faciliterait les choses. C'est sur que c'est pas le grand Jack O'Neill qui s'encombrerait la tête avec des trucs aussi débiles… Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment."_

----------------------------------

**Chambre de Jack:**

Sans le savoir, il avait pris l'exacte position de sa subordonnée.

_"J: Plus que 15 jours et je devrait l'appeler Mme Shanahan. Mme Samantha Shanahan. Décidément ça colle pas! Mais Mme Samantha O'Neill, c'est tout de suite mieux!" _

Jack se redressa d'un bond, passant frénétiquement les mains dans ses cheveux, histoire d'essayer de chasser cette image de sa tête. Celle que la Carter du miroir cantique avait emmenée avec elle. Celle de "leur" mariage. Est-ce que c'était là que tout avait commencé?

_"J: Pff, ouais c'est ça, essaie de te faire croire des trucs! T'as craqué sur elle dès qu'elle a posé un pied dans la salle de briefing… Enfin juste avant que je sache que c'était ENCORE une scientifique. Remarque, la science avec Carter…"_

**J:** RHAA!

Dans un grognement de frustration, Jack se leva et partit prendre une bonne douche (froide) histoire de s'éclaircir les idées avant d'aller se coucher pour de bon.

**J:** Je sens que la nuit va être longue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Je sais que l'action avance assez lentement mais je vous promets d'y remédier dans les prochains chapitres! Ca va bouger c'est moi qui vous le dit!!**

**Jack dormira-t-il plus de deux heures? SG-1 pourront-ils enfin réussir à copier la technologie de ce fameux bouclier? Teal'c continuera-t-il ses efforts pour faire plus de 2 répliques par chapitre? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre!! ^^**

**Ps: Ouais ouais les reviews c'est par ici!! Lâchez vous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous! Tout d'abord pardon pour le retard, mais disons qu'en ce moment avec le boulot et la vie privée c'est un peu la galère! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je remet le pied à l'étrier et j'espère mettre la suite en ligne d'ici peu. **

**Merci pour les reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir (même si je dois avouer que j'en voudrais PLUS… ). Bon je me tais et je vous laisse savourer les aventures de nos petits amis…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maison de la conseillère / 06:00: **

Assise dans un grand fauteuil, Hanno Nim songea aux événements de la nuit. À l'ouest de la Cité, une autre équipe de chercheurs avait été attaquée. Au-delà du fait que cette fois la menace semblait être arrivée jusque dans la cité, il y avait eu plusieurs morts à déplorer. Sitôt la nouvelle connue, le Conseil s'était réuni en session extraordinaire, tentant de décider des mesures à prendre. Tout de suite l'équipe terrienne avait été au centre des débats. Selon certains ils étaient responsables de cet accroissement de violence. Pour les autres c'était là une chance inespérée de découvrir une autre culture, ailleurs, de se faire de nouveaux alliés, de futurs amis. Les deux camps s'étaient farouchement opposés une bonne partie de la nuit. Le vote final (en faveur de la possibilité pour SG-1 de rester sur Centauris jusqu'à la fin de leurs tests) ne se joua qu'à une voix près, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'elle observait la Cité encore imbibée de sommeil à sa fenêtre, Hanno Nim se demanda s'ils avaient bien fait le bon choix. Allaient-ils s'en mordre les doigts ou offrir à leur peuple un avenir d'autant plus grandiose qu'intergalactique? Ne sachant répondre à cette question, la Conseillère Suprême se leva avec un petit soupir fatigué et alla se coucher.

----------------------------------

**Le Dôme / 08:00: **

Jack surveillait ses compagnons du coin de l'œil. Pas question d'aller en vadrouille aujourd'hui, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ils le sentaient tous. D'abord ils avaient été escortés par des gardes armés (et pas bavards pour un sou en plus!) tout le long du chemin menant au Dôme. Ensuite, il y avait une tension presque palpable dans l'air. Déconcentrés par ces ondes négatives, Sam et Daniel avançaient lentement dans leur travail.

**J:** (à ses deux amis) Si je ne vous connaissait pas aussi bien je dirais que vous traînez pour que je vous accorde plus de temps.

Sam lui décrocha un petit sourire. Aujourd'hui, ni Kââl But ni Pouss Touadlâ ne les avait accompagnés. Jack s'approcha de Sam et se plaça à côté de l'artefact, ses mains nonchalamment posées sur son P90 (mais Sam savait qu'il aurait vite fait de se mettre en joue et de tirer en cas de nécessité).

**J:** (plus bas) Est-ce que vous avez réussi à savoir quelque chose?

**S:** (même ton) J'ai entendu les gardes de l'entrée parler d'une attaque à l'Ouest de la Cité.

**J:** (étonné) Les gardes? Mais ils sont à plus de 10m de vous…

**S:** (avec un petit sourire modeste) Faut croire que j'entends bien…

Dans un haussement de sourcil tout à fait O'Neillien, Jack lui exprima sa surprise… et aussi son respect, son admiration.

**S:** (repassant en mode "soldat") On ferait mieux d'ouvrir l'œil Monsieur.

**J:** Sur, Carter…On va l'ouvrir.

----------------------------------

**Le Dôme / 15:00:**

Malgré la tension permanente, il devenait difficile à Jack de ne pas fermer l'œil. Ses nuits blanches (les fameuses « Carter's Nights ») additionnées à la chaleur étouffante du Dôme le rendaient somnolant. Il s'était assis sur une caisse de matériel à quelques pas de l'artefact où Sam et Daniel s'activaient toujours.

**D:** Si vous voulez dormir, faut pas vous gêner…

**J:** (rouvrant précipitamment les yeux) Je ne dors pas, Danny boy: je repose mes yeux.

**D:** (levant les siens au ciel) Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise fois, c'est pas possible!

**J:** J'y peut rien moi si à force de regarder tous vos petits dessins j'ai besoin d'une pause.

**D:** Des symboles, pas des dessins.

**J:** Quelle différence?

**D:** (avec un soupir) Pour vous? Aucune.

**J:** (vexé) Comment ça pour moi?

**D:** (avec un sourire supérieur) Pour vous qui n'y comprenez rien.

**J:** (piqué a vif) A ouais? Alors laissez-moi vous dire que celui la veut dire … l'eau! Alors qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, Monsieur "je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde"?

**D:** Hum… En fait celui-ci signifie la naissance. Alors Monsieur "en-effet-je-suis-meilleur-que-vous" dit: reposez donc vos yeux et laissez moi travailler.

**J:** Mais c'est vous qui m'avez parlé!

**Garde :** Halte là !

Des déflagrations retentirent et les deux gardes de l'entrée du Dôme s'effondrèrent. Aussitôt une bande armée franchit les portes, tentant d'abattre à leur tour les membres de de leurs expériences passées, ceux-ci s'étaient déjà mis à l'abris. Daniel, Teal'c et Jack étaient à présent à plat ventre derrière les caisses de matériel. Trop loin pour les rejoindre, Sam se contenta de se cacher (tant bien que mal) derrière l'artefact.

**J :** (tout en ripostant) Major ! Venez vous mettre à couvert !

Les tirs fusaient de toute part, rendant impossible toute sortie à découvert pour franchir les quelques mètres séparant l'artefact des caisses de matériel.

**S :** (ripostant aussi) Ah, oui ? … Et comment je fais ça ?

_"J: C'est pas vrai! Si elle croit que c'est le moment de se foutre de moi! Non mais c'est qui le chef ici?"_

**J:** Carter…

A cet instant, un tir mieux ajusté le toucha a la tête, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

_"S: NON!"_

Sans écouter sa raison, la jeune femme s'avança à découvert.

**S:** Colonel!! Ah!

Touchée a son tour à l'épaule, Sam tomba a genoux, sa main se serrant douloureusement sur sa plaie sanguinolente. Daniel et Teal'c n'avaient rien raté de ce bref échange, et malgré leur inquiétude pour leurs amis ils se hâtèrent de zatter les dernier attaquants avant d'aller leur porter secours.

Lorsque le dernier coup de zat retentit, Daniel jeta le sien sans ménagement à côté de lui et se pencha vers Jack, inanimé.

**D:** (inquiet) Jack…

**J:** Rhoo… Ma tête…

_"D: Merci mon Dieu il est vivant…"_

**D:** (en aidant son ami à se lever) Doucement…

Un fin filet de sang ruissela sur la joue du Colonel. Il l'essuya d'un geste nonchalant du dos de la main.

**J:** Vous en faites pas, ça a juste effleuré le cuir chevelu. J'ai raté quelque chose?

Voyant que son ami ne lui répondait (il semblait étrangement concentré sur la blessure de Jack), il regarda – un peu hagard – autour de lui.

**J:** Carter… Où est Carter?

**D:** (l'empêchant de se lever) Jack, vous êtes blessé, vous ne devez pas bouger.

**J:** Daniel… OU est Carter?

**S:** Je suis là, Monsieur.

Soutenue par Teal'c, Sam rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. Un instant ils se regardèrent, prenant conscience de la frayeur qu'ils s'étaient faite. Et surtout du fait que cette fois leurs sentiments les avaient mis en danger.

Daniel les observa a la dérobée. Dans ces instants là il pouvait presque lire les pensées de ses amis. D'abord le soulagement intense de savoir que l'autre n'avait rien, suivit inévitablement par un de ces regards qui en disaient long sur leurs sentiments, puis le rappel de la hiérarchie, de l'armée, et enfin ils finissaient par remettre leurs masques impassibles de soldats.

_"D: Est-ce qu'il ne changeront donc jamais?"_

Jack finit par se lever, sous le regard réprobateur de Daniel.

**J:** Bien, je crois qu'on en a fait assez ici, on ferait mieux de rentrer à la base. Et puis vous avez besoin d'un médecin, Major.

**S:** Vous aussi Monsieur.

**J:** Oui, et bien on en serait pas là si vous étiez venue vous mettre à couvert comme je vous l'avait ordonné.

**S:** Et me faire descendre en route?

_"S: Non mais pour qui il se prend? Il croit que je veux crever pour ses beaux yeux…Remarque je le ferait si c'était à faire…"_

_"D: Le ton monte…Est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement que s'engueuler pour arrêter de s'en vouloir d'avoir risqué nos vie et refouler leurs sentiments? C'est pas sympa pour les autres!"_

**J:** (menaçant) Carter…

**S:** (énervée) Non, vous avez raison, vous êtes le Commandant ici. J'aurais du vous obéir. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça changerait si je me faisait descendre hein? Vous n'auriez qu'à vous trouver un autre second.

_"J: Alors là…"_

**J:** (hurlant presque) Vous êtes à deux doigts – mais alors vraiment à deux doigts – de l'insubordination, Major. Je serais vous je me calmerais, ou il faudra effectivement que je change de second!

**S:** (perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait) Très bien, faites comme vous voulez **Monsieur**.

Pendant leur dispute, Jack avait franchi rageusement les quelques mètres le séparant de sa subordonnée. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, le souffle court, attendant la réaction de l'autre. Le menton relevé en signe de défit, Sam plongea ses yeux couleur acier dans ceux de son supérieur.

**J:** (contenant difficilement sa rage) Nous allons retourner à la base, **Major**. Et croyez-moi les choses ne vont pas en rester là. Cette fois vous avez dépassé les bornes.

**D:** Hum… Jack…

**J:** (sans quitter Sam des yeux) Quoi?

**D:** Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse rentrer maintenant.

**J:** Et pourquoi ça?

**T:** Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, O'Neill.

Enfin, Jack se tourna vers ses deux compagnon. D'un mouvement de la main, Daniel lui indiqua l'artefact.

**D:** Voilà le "problème".

**J:** Et m…

Une fumée noirâtre s'en échappait en fines volutes.

**S:** (semblant tout à coup calmée) Oh non…

Sam s'agenouilla auprès des panneaux de contrôles endommagés par un des nombreux tirs échangés avec une grimace de douleur. Tant bien que mal elle fit une première estimation.

**S:** Monsieur, on ne peut pas laisser ces gens sans protection. Je pense pouvoir réparer. Ça risque de me prendre du temps, mais je pense qu'avec l'aide de Kââl But, je devrais y arriver.

Un bip strident se fit entendre.

**J:** (grimaçant) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Avec un air intrigué, Sam sortit de sa poche l'objet d'où semblait provenir le son.

**S:** Je pense que les problèmes sont plus sérieux que ce que l'on pensait Monsieur.

**J:** Vous pouvez être plus claire Carter.

**S:** Le scanner spatial… Il semble afficher de nombreux vaisseaux en approche… Centauris est attaquée, Monsieur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court mais il fallait que je le finisse dans le suspense sinon c'est pas drôle!  HA HA! Je suis une sadique…

Que se passera-til de retour à la base pour Sam? Qui donc attaque Centauris? SG-1 pourra-t-elle faire face? Jack apprendra-t-il à déchiffrer les symboles correctement? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre! 

Des reviews svp!! C'est ma drogue j'en ai BESOIN!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Puisque le dernier chapitre était un peu court je me suis dit que j'en posterais un autre ******

**Amusez-vous bien ;) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Précédemment:**_

_**S:**__ Je pense que les problèmes sont plus sérieux que ce que l'on pensait Monsieur._

_**J:**__ Vous pouvez être plus claire Carter?_

_**S:**__ Le scanner spatial… Il semble afficher de nombreux vaisseaux en approche… Centauris est attaquée, Monsieur._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J:** Hein? Mais c'est pas possible.

**S:** (en jetant un œil au scanner) Apparemment si. Il détecte trois vaisseaux en approche.

**J:** Vous allez pas me faire croire qu'ils sont restés en embuscade quelque part là-haut depuis je sais pas combien de temps en attendant que le bouclier cède?

**S:** Ca m'en a tout l'air Monsieur.

**J:** Alors là on a un problème.

**D:** (sarcastique) Vous croyez?

**J:** Carter, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Sa veste jetée négligemment à ses pieds, Sam déchira la manche de son T-shirt pour s'en faire un bandage rudimentaire.

**S:** Je vais tenter de réparer le bouclier Monsieur.

**J:** Négatif, Major. Il faut que l'on prévienne le Haut Conseil. Les Centauriens sont bien équipés, Teal'c nous l'a dit. Et nous leur donneront un coup de main. Mais pour le moment vous ne savez même pas comment marche cet engin…

**S:** On ne peut pas les laisser sans défenses, Colonel.

Terminant de nouer le bout de tissu, Sam jeta à son supérieur un regard emprunt de défi et en même temps d'attente. Attendre qu'il dise oui pour qu'elle se remette enfin à retravailler sur le bouclier. Les deux militaires se défièrent un instant du regard. Mal à l'aise, Daniel jetais de rapides coups d'œil à sa montre. Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait près de bouger, il toussota doucement, se rappelant à eux. Jack détourna les yeux en premier.

**J:** Quoi?

**D:** Oh, rien. Il faudrait juste penser à se décider avant que les troupes arrivent à terre. Après quoi ça sera trop tard.

**J:** Merci de cette précision Daniel. On s'en va.

_"J: (voyant Sam se diriger vers l'artefact plutôt que vers la porte) Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bouffé aujourd'hui? "_

**J:** Carter, ne me faites pas me répéter.

_"J: Et voilà que je lui parle comme à une gamine de 6 ans. Allez Carter, ou c'est la fessée! … D'un autre côté…"_

**D:** Trop tard.

Comme une confirmation, le sol se mit à trembler, signe que les troupes commençaient à débarquer.

_"J: Mais c'est pas vrai!! On a jamais une seconde de répit!! C'est que je suis vieux moi!!"_

Tentant d'ordonner le millier de pensées lui traversant l'esprit à cet instant, Jack ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était décidé.

**J:** Teal'c, Daniel, vous restez ici et vous aidez le Major Carter. Moi je vais aller préparer un petit comité de bienvenue pour nos invités surprise.

**T:** Je viens avec vous.

**J:** Non, vous restez ici. Et puis c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de contredire tous mes ordres?

**T:** Mes compétences de guerriers ne seront d'aucune utilité au Major Carter et au Docteur Jackson.

**D:** Teal'c a raison, Jack.

_"J: De toute façon avec eux Teal'c a __**toujours**__ raison! A croire que ce gars est la voix de la sagesse.." _

J: Très bien. Teal'c, suivez moi.

Avec un dernier regard pour Carter qui se souciait visiblement autant de lui que de sa première Ranger, Jack poussa un petit soupir, tourna les talons et sortit du Dôme suivit de Teal'c.

------------------------

**Dix minutes plus tard: **

Tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux déflagrations qu'ils entendaient à l'extérieur, Sam et Daniel travaillaient d'arrache-pied à remettre le bouclier en état.

**S:** (perd quelque peu son sang froid) Je ne comprend pas! Selon mes calculs ça devrait fonctionner!

**D:** (un peu perdu lui aussi) Je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être que vous avez oublié quelque chose.

**S:** Vous avez raison. Je vais recommencer.

_"D: Comme si le fait qu'elle refasse ses calculs pour la millième fois allait changer quelque chose…"_

Jack et Teal'c franchirent la porte du Dôme tout en tirant de nombreuses salves pour couvrir leur progression. D'un tir efficace, Teal'c détruisit le système d'ouverture.

**J:** (avec un regard approbateur) Bien vu Teal'c: ça devrait les retenir un moment.

**D:** Comment c'est dehors?

**J:** Je crois que ça serait pas faux de dire que si vous n'avez pas une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer on a un gros problème.

Daniel et Sam se jetèrent un coup d'œil et la jeune femme se replongea aussitôt dans le travail.

**J:** (à personne en particulier et en poussant un soupir) On a un problème…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, de violents coups commencèrent à ébranler la porte du Dôme.

**J:** (jettant un œil à la porte) Carter…

**S:** (qui s'active) Je fais de mon mieux Monsieur.

**J:** Bah va falloir trouver autre chose Major… Teal'c!!

La porte venait d'exploser, enfumant une partie du Dôme.

**J:** Tout le monde à couvert!

Se réfugiant derrière les même caisses qui leur avait servies d'abris lors de la dernière bataille rangée, SG-1 vit les troupes Jaffas entrer. Dans un réflexe acquis depuis des années, Jack vérifia que toute son équipe était à l'abris. Son bras blessé l'empêchant de réagir aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu, Sam se trouvait encore à mi-chemin entre le bouclier et les caisses et n'avait apparemment pas remarquée l'entrée des Jaffas.

_"J: Mais c'est pas vrai cette fille!!!"_

Bondissant sur ses pieds, Jack l'attrapa par son bras valide et, la soutenant, ramena Sam en sécurité.

**J:** Vous tenez vraiment à vous faire tuer ou quoi?

Par "chance" une salve Jaffa coupa court à toute dispute éventuelle. D'un seul mouvement, SG-1 répliqua, tuant sept ennemis. Avantagés par leur position protégée, ils pouvaient compter résister quelques temps mais pas éternellement.

**S:** (s'écrie) J'ai compris!!

Sans même tenter de couvrir sa sortie, Sam couru en direction de l'appareil.

**J:** Carter!

**D:** Sam!

_"J: MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!!"_

_"S: Je le savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappais."_

Avec quelques mouvements habiles, Sam transféra plusieurs cristaux dans l'appareil, arrangeant leur ordre. Un tir la rasa mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

**J:** Carter, à couvert Nom de Dieu!

**S:** (tout bas à elle même) J'ai presque fini…

Tentant tant bien que mal de rester en vie, Jack Zattait à tout-va. Le risque de tuer un Centaurien était trop grand pour utiliser les P90. Une vague bleue balaya la pièce, désintégrant les armes Jaffas ainsi que les Zat de SG-1. Tout d'abord surpris de se retrouver les mains vite en un clin d'œil, ils reprirent bien vite leurs esprits et se saisirent de leurs armes terriennes.

**J:** (avec un léger mouvement du canon de son arme) On garde les pattes en l'air et on est bien sage. Sinon ça pourrait faire bobo.

Ne relâchant pas sa vigilance, il s'adressa à son second.

**J:** Bien joué Carter. Le timing aurait pu être meilleur mais c'était bien joué.

Silence.

**J:** (appelle) Carter?

Silence.

Intrigué, Jack se retourna pour voir ce que sa subordonnée pouvait bien fiche pour ne pas lui répondre.

**J:** Carter, vous l'avez réparé ce t…

Du sang. SON sang. Rouge vif sur le sol immaculé du Dôme. Son visage. Trop paisible et trop pâle. La Major Samantha Carter était étendue là, à quelques mêtres de lui, sans vie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:D Je sais, c'est un peu court mais d'un autre coté je pouvais pas m'arrêter après! :D **

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;).**

**Et je suppose que le paquet de questions habituelles se résumera à celle-ci:**

…

…

**Est-ce que Jack se fera de nouveaux cheveux blancs suite à cette bataille?**

**(quoi? C'était pas la bonne question?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pour ceux qui aurait raté le début… je vous propose de le lire!!! :D :D **

**Ok ok trève de bla bla… J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre… Review?**

**(merci pour les reviews au fait!!! :D :D :D)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oubliant toute notion de prudence, Jack se rua vers Carter, jetant son arme à terre. Dans sa tête la panique prenait lentement place alors qu'il tentait vainement de se convaincre… tout en reconnaissant parfaitement cette pâleur sur ses traits.

_"J: Reste calme. Elle est juste blessée, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive."_

Il tapotait fébrilement la joue de son Major quand un groupe de soldats Centauriens fit irruption, tirant à vue sur les Jaffas sans défense. Surpris par ces exécutions sommaires, Daniel s'indigna.

**D:** Ces hommes étaient désarmés! Ils n'auraient pas…

**J:** Bon Dieu Daniel! Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent!

L'inhabituelle panique résonnant dans la voix de Jack leur fit tourner la tête. Il était agenouillé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés par… de la peur?… Sam étendue à côté de lui.

**J:** Elle… Elle n'a plus de pouls…

Voyant ses coéquipiers courir vers lui, Jack sembla reprendre ses esprits.

**J:** Aidez-moi à lui enlever son barda et à ouvrir sa veste!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La peau laiteuse de Sam apparut. L'esprit embrouillé par mille et une pensées, aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention, pas même Jack. Dans son coté, un trou sanglant apparaissait, déjà détrempant son haut blanc sans manches d'un pourpre foncé. Au-dessus d'elle, Jack étouffa un douloureux gémissement.

**J:** Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

Jack avait commencé le massage cardiaque. A "cinq", il jeta un regard à Daniel qui était à présent agenouillé de l'autre côté de Carter. Comprenant après une seconde ce qui lui était demandé, l'archéologue hésita une seconde avant de se pencher et d'incliner la tête de Sam en arrière. Posant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme il souffla. L'instant d'après Jack se remit à compter. Souffler, compter, souffler… pour ce qui leur parut être une éternité sous l'œil inquiet de Teal'c et de la patrouille Centaurienne. A chaque essai sans réaction, le visage de Jack devenait un peu plus livide.

_"J: Allez Sam!! Bon sang!!!"_

**J:** Carter, vous avez pas intérêt à claquer!!"

Impuissants, ses compagnons voyaient le sang froid quitter Jack vitesse grand V.

**J (hurle, désespéré):** Sam!!

Pendant un instant, le monde sembla se figer, et Jack se souvint. D'un jour, chez lui. Tous les quatre, ils avaient regardé Abyss. Cette scène. Lindsey était morte, noyée. Aussi blanche que Carter. Mais Bud ne voulait pas abandonner. Encore et encore il essaya… pour la sauver contre tout attente à la fin. Simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, ne pouvait pas faire face à une vie où elle n'avait pas de rôle à jouer. Carter avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer ce soir-là … - contrairement à Daniel – et même à ce moment-là, tout ce que Jack pouvait voir était un futur possible, pour un jour où la bataille serait meurtrière… pour le jour venant où la vie de sa Sam dépendrait de lui, et de lui seulement. Pour aujourd'hui.

Poussant Daniel, il commença à faire lui-même le bouche à bouche.

_"J: Non! Tu ne pas mourir maintenant alors que je ne t'ai rien dit! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai rien dit moi aussi?? Espèce de vieux con!"_

Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur son visage, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, comme pétrifié. D'une main tremblante il lui effleura la joue.

**J (murmure):** Bon sang du nerf Carter… Sam… me laisse pas…

**D:** Shhht!! Je crois que je sens son pouls.

Vérifiant aussitôt les dires de Daniel, Jack eut une mine renfrognée.

**J:** Faible, mais c'est un pouls. On la ramène à la maison.

Un des gardes s'avança d'un pas.

Garde: Notre complexe médical est seulement à quelques pâtés de maison, on peut vous y téléporter et…

**J:** (avec une voix dure) Non. Emmenez-nous à la porte.

**D: **Mais, Jack…

Alors qu'il parlait, Jack s'était assuré que les blessures de Sam étaient bandées correctement et après une légère hésitation, il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle était si légère… rien de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Roulant sur le côté, sa tête vint se nicher au creux du cou de Jack. Son parfum était toujours là, sous l'odeur du sang, un parfum qu'il aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où. Prenant une grande inspiration, Jack se tourna à nouveau en direction du garde, ignorant Daniel.

**J:** Elle est avec moi, et je la ramène à la **maison**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux jours plus tard: 

_"D: C'est pas que je m'inquiète mais quand même…"_

Installé au poste d'observation de la salle dans laquelle Sam avait été transférée, il observait le même spectacle depuis deux jours. Jack était assis là, silencieux, semblant surveiller les appareils sur lesquels ils avaient branché son Major. Coma artificiel, elle devait reprendre des forces. De temps à autres il lui parlait, comme en ce moment.

Ayant toujours été curieux de savoir ce que ces deux la pouvaient bien se "raconter", Daniel jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ; ne voyant personne, enfonça le bouton de l'Interphone. La voix de Jack lui parvint, faible mais compréhensible.

**J:** C'est pas que je n'aime pas votre père, vous le savez. C'est juste que ces Tok'ra… bah je peux pas les sentir! Ils m'ont quand même mis un serpent dans la tête! J'avais un Junior! – _silence_ – Et vous m'avez sortit de là. Je sais, je sais (il agite ses mains comme pour empêcher Sam de répondre), vous allez dire que vous n'avez rien fait mais je peux vous assurer que c'est pas le cas. Jacob m'a tout dit. Vous preniez des nouvelles de moi chaque jour. Ca m'a fait tenir le coup. – _silence_ – Merci – _silence_ – Combien de fois vous m'avez sauvé la vie? L'Antarctique, Edora… et puis toutes les fois ou je me suis fait prendre la tête dans ces suce- cerveau… ouais, les trucs des Anciens… on leur a jamais donné de nom d'ailleurs. Enfin si, Daniel l'a sûrement fait. Un truc du genre super compliqué dont personne se souvient jamais. (il stoppe un instant et la regarde) Et moi? Tout ce que je sache faire c'est profiter de la moindre petite boucle temporelle pour vous embrasser…

**D (relâchant le bouton):** Oups!!

_"D: Je suis pas sur que j'étais censé entendre ça… Le reste non plus d'ailleurs… Je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour dans la salle de surveillance et aller égarer quelques cassettes…"_

Dans la salle, Jack s'était tut à nouveau. A côté de lui étaient posées quatre parts de gâteau, Intactes. Teal'c lui avait apporté, voyant que son ami ne mangeait presque plus.

_"J: Vieux con. A quoi ça t'avance de lui faire la conversation? De toute façon tu trouverais jamais le courage de lui dire tout ça en face. Tu parles d'un Marine... "_

Il poussa un soupir. L'opération de Carter avait été un franc succès, pour ce qu'ils en savaient. Il y aurait des cicatrices, mais qui sur cette base n'en avait pas sa propre collection? Cependant la perte de sang avait été importante, et personne ne pouvait vraiment spéculer sur les éventuelles conséquences. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Jack pouvait sentir la culpabilité déchirer sa poitrine. Il aurait du l'emmener à l'hôpital Centaurien… Ils étaient plus avancés que tout ce que le SGC pouvait bien procurer. Mais à cet instant l'idée de la garder sur cette planète avait été insupportable. Il la voulait sauve à la maison, où il savait que les gens feraient de leur mieux pour la sauver, où il pouvait rester avec elle aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait –ignorant les demandes répétées pour son rapport … où il serait la première chose qu'elle verrait en se réveillant. Mais les choses allaient rarement dans le bon sens autour de SG-1.

La voix du sergent-chef Roberts résonna dans les couloirs de la base.

**L.R:** Le Colonel O'Neill est demandé dans le bureau du Général Hammond.

Jack n'esquissa même pas un geste pour se lever, continuant d'observer Sam, endormie.

**H:** Ici le Général Hammond. Colonel, ceci est de la plus grande importance. Je vous attends dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Même si l'idée de la laisser seule le répugnait, Jack descendit du tabouret qu'il n'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis deux jours. Se retenant d'effleurer la main de Sam, il quitta la pièce.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le temps n'était qu'une vague notion pour le Major Samantha Carter… Etrange… Pas de long couloir blanc pour elle. Mais rien de très innovateur non plus. Son labo. C'est là que, dans sa tête, elle avait passé les dernières 48h. Quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'elle avait vécu sur le Promethée, en plus chaotique si c'était possible. Pas de réelles conversations mais plutôt des flash-back, projetés sur le mur. Elle était assise là, à observer sans pouvoir bouger.

Papa. La mort de Maman. Son arrivée au SGC… le début de tout. Les premières missions alors qu'elle essayait de leur montrer ce qu'elle valait. L'Antarctique. Jack. Partout. A croire qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir sans lui. Daniel. Teal'c. Encore papa. Les ennemis aussi. Humains ou aliens. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'elle était surprise de se souvenir de chacun d'eux. Apophis, Hathor, le sénateur Kinsey… Et le film continuait de se dérouler. La mort de Martouf. D'autres morts. Trop de morts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bureau du Général Hammond:**

**J:** Mais Général, SG-6 ou 13 feraient très bien l'aff…

**H**: Les Tok'ra vous ont expressément demandé. C'est la première fois qu'ils nous contactent depuis longtemps. (il hésite un instant) Et je pense que Jacob préférera apprendre de votre bouche pour le Colonel Carter.

L'argument fit mouche. En tant que chef de SG-1 il se devait d'annonce son total fiasco au père de Sam.

_"J: Dis plutôt que tu te sens coupable et que t'espère bien que Jacob aura le cran de te botter le train, ce que personne a osé faire ici!"_

**H:** Vous partirez seul. Le Docteur Jackson me doit une pile de rapports et Teal'c a demandé de rester aux cotés du Major Carter.

_"J: Et si MOI j'ai envie de rester à ses cotés aussi?"_

Mais bien sur, Jack ne dit rien et simplement hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau. La bonne nouvelle était qu'elle ne serait pas seule si elle se réveillait. La mauvaise: ça ne serait pas lui qu'elle verrait en premier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des événements plus récents, plus ordonnés. L'arrivée sur Centauris. La discussion sur le balcon. La découverte de la Cité. Le bouclier. L'attaque. Jack. Blessé. La peur. Peur de le perdre, sans lui avoir rien dit. Soulagement. Il est vivant! Colère. Il me crie dessus sans raison, ou plutôt si: parce qu'il désapprouve mes sentiments, ma conduite. Il pense que je ne suis plus une pro. Tristesse. Il se fout bien de moi ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Les Jaffas! La solution! J'ai trouvé la solution! J'active le bouclier. Il crie quelque chose. Ca brûle. Mon dos. Du sang sur mes mains. Le dôme s'obscurcit. Il ne me voit pas quand je tend le bras vers lui. Impossible de parler. J'ai trop mal. Le noir. Néant. Je suis morte. Jack!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Salle d'observation:**

**D:** Je sais que vous ne m'entendez sûrement pas mais je me sis dit que si Jack le faisait, je pouvais bien vous parler aussi.

Daniel jeta un œil à son amie et s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret.

**D:** Les médecins ont dit que vous vous réveillerez quand vous vous sentirez prête. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous retiendrait endormie. (il retire ses lunettes et se pince l'arrête du nez) Je veux dire… on est tous ici à vous attendre… a vous aimer. Il y a Teal'c, votre père, le Général Hammond; moi… et bien sur il y a…

**S (faiblement):** Jack…

**D:** Oui, il y a Jack. Vous savez qu'il tient beaucoup à … Quoi? Sam?

Se rendant (enfin) compte que la jeune femme avait parlé, Daniel se pencha sur elle, scrutant ses traits.

**S:** Jack…

_"D: J'ai pas rêvé elle a bien parlé!"_

Fou de joie, il couru au téléphone mural.

**D:** Envoyez un médecin en salle d'observation n° 3. Le Major Carter est de retour parmi nous.

--------------------

**Une demi-heure plus tard:**

De retour à l'infirmerie, Sam avait été assise dans son lit. Teal'c et Daniel firent leur entrée, sourires bienveillants aux lèvres.

**T:** Heureux de voir que vous allez mieux Major Carter

**D (taquin, croise les bras)**: Je vais juste lui piquer sa réplique favorite et dire "En effet".

Sam rit, le regrettant immédiatement dans une grimace de douleur, une main levée à l'intention des deux homme pour leur signaler que ça allait.

**S:** Merci.

Comme aimantés, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte.

_"S: Normalement c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour surgir comme un diable de sa boite… "_

Difficile de rater le regard de Sam… Daniel toussota, offrant un sourire à son amie.

**D:** Hmm… Jack est en mission avec SG 7. Et non, je n'ai aucune idée de quand il sera de retour.

**S**: Oh…

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, chose assez rare entre eux.

**D (en frappant dans ses mains):** Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laisser… vous reposez.. Une tonne de paperasse m'attend, yadda yadda… Vous savez ce que c'est.

_"D: Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de jouer Jack là?! Pitoyable imitation mon pauvre vieux… "_

**S (avec une "légère" pointe d'ironie):** Comme si j'avais pas assez dormi récemment!

**…****:** Exactement Sammy.

**S (se tournant vers la porte, étonnée): **Papa?

Avec un sourire, Jacob se faufila entre les coéquipier de sa fille et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

**S:** Mmm…Mais…. Comment?

**Ja:** Le Colonel O'Neill m'a ramené avec lui.

**D (claque dans ses mains une fois de plus, ce qui fait soulever LE sourcil de Teal'c):** Parfait, Jack est de retour juste à temps! Hein?!

_"D: De plus en plus ridicule…"_

**Ja:** Il est allé voir Georges. Pour faire son rapport. (il se tourne vers sa fille) Et toi ma chérie comment vas-tu?

**S:** Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un revenant de loin… A ce qu'on m'a dit.

**Ja:** Tu dois une fière chandelle à tes coéquipiers. Ils t'ont réanimée et ramenée ici.

**S (à Daniel):** Ranimée?

**D (s'apprête à claquer des mains… et finalement non): **Je crois qu'on va laisser quelques sujets de conversation à Jack, hein Teal'c? Qu'est-ce que vous dites d'une bonne part de gâteau? J'ai entendu dire qu'il en servait au chocolat aujourd'hui…

_"S (fronçant les sourcils): Il a pris des drogues ou quoi?"_

Mais déjà Jacob lui faisait un autre baiser sur le front, sauvant Daniel d'éventuelles questions. Sam tenta bien de protester, mais rien à faire, les trois hommes sortirent en éteignant la lumière derrière eux.

_"S (se recouchant): Mais je suis pas fatiguée moi!"_

Dix minutes plus tard, le marchant de sable avait eu raison d'elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bureau du Général Hammond:**

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître son impatience, Jack joua le bon soldat, avec un rapport détaillé à son supérieur. Cependant il ne pouvait pas empêcher son pied de battre la moquette.

**H:** Quelque chose ne va pas Colonel O'Neill?

**J (lève les sourcils et arrête son pied):** Non, non… Tout va bien mon Général. Impeccable… La pêche!

Il promena le bout de ses doigts sur le coin du bureau, comme pour enlever une poussière avant d'offrir ce qu'il espérait être un sourire pas trop crispé à son supérieur. Quelques minutes plus tôt le téléphone posé sur le bureau avait sonné pour annoncer le réveil de Carter. Jack s'était retenu de se ruer à l'infirmerie illico pour balancer quelques piques à sa belle au bois dormant. Non… Au lieu de ça il avait simplement hoché de la tête… En bon professionnel.

Hammond observa son ami, une envie de sourire le titillant sérieusement à le voir s'agiter tout en tentant de n'en laisser rien paraître… Il faut l'avouer, c'était toujours divertissant! Après un moment, le Général se décida d'abréger le calvaire que c'était pour lui de tenter de parler à un O'Neill excité comme une puce. D'un mouvement sec, il ferma le dossier sur son bureau, le bruit faisant retrouver ses esprits à Jack.

**H:** Je vais étudier ce que j'ai là. Rompez Colonel. Je suis certain qu'un tas de … travail vous attend…

Articulant à peine un "A vos ordres Monsieur", Jack était déjà dans le couloir, direction l'infirmerie, vitesse grand V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L'Infirmerie: **

**J:** Carter?

Il avait doucement frappé au chambranle de la porte, une gelée bleue dans son autre main. Au départ, il s'était dit qu'un petit déjeuner ne leur ferait certainement pas de mal mais, chose étrange, la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait choisie pour lui avait miraculeusement… disparue en route. Jack s'avança, toujours murmurant le nom de sa subordonnée, un sentiment de déjà vu le submergeant en la voyant endormie là. Six jours seulement qu'il l'avait surprise dans son labo. Et déjà pour Jack c'était une éternité, pendant laquelle tout avait changé à ses yeux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se percha sur un tabouret non loin du lit.

Difficile de savoir à quel point il se sentait différent, tout en étant le même… Simplement il avait les yeux ouverts maintenant. La seule chose sure et certaine – bravo Jack, ça t'auras seulement pris quelques années et deux nuits sans dormir – c'est que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill… Ras le bol! Jack se sentait une envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre – pas évident dans une base souterraine mais au SGC on a vu plus étrange! – juste s'approcher un peu plus près et…

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui et Jack se redressa – quand avait-il commencé à se pencher en avant? – composant un masque parfaitement professionnel avant de se tourner vers la porte. Génial. Pete. Avec un bouquet de fleurs qui plus est!

_"J: Grrrr… Ma Carter préfère la gelée! … Ouais, tu fais bien d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise… Tu déranges légèrement là bonhomme… "_

**P:** Merci de m'avoir appelé, Colonel. Comment va-t-elle?

Eh oui, c'était ça le plus beau dans l'histoire: il l'avait appelé. LUI. La seule personne dont la seule existence lui donnait des envies de meurtre et des haut le cœur.

**J (en se levant):** Elle a repris connaissance il y a quelques temps déjà.

_"J: Subtile façon de te rappeler que t'étais pas la Cannaghan…. Hmm Moi non plus… Mais c'est différent! "_

Sam esquissa un geste en entendant la voix de Jack. Il l'observa, silencieux. Ce petit froncement de nez… elle se réveillait. N'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à assister aux effusions amoureuses de ces deux-là, il se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot pour aller se réfugier dans son bureau.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah lala … le pov' Jack… La vie est pas facile quand on s'appelle O'Neill (ouais, je sais je suis AUSSI poète à mes heures perdues… )**

**Carter mangera-t-elle sa gelée AVANT ses fleurs? Est-ce que Teal'c se laissera finalement aller au gros câlin qu'il meurt d'envie de donner à Carter car il était SI inquiet pour elle? Combien de temps Jack devra-t-il attendre avant d'avoir un vrai tête à tête avec sa scientifique préférée? Tout ceci vous le découvrirez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous!!! Merci pour les reviews, elle m'ont bien fait plaisir! :D Hésitez pas à en laisser plus ^^**

**Ce chapitre est court, mais comme vous avez du le comprendre: j'aime les fins de chapitre en pirouette!**

**Bonne lecture!! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bureau de Jack:**

Lorsque Daniel entra, ce fut pour trouver Jack O'Neill, LE fameux Colonel de l'Air Force, penché avec son air le plus sérieux sur la rédaction d'un rapport.

**D:** Mauvaise journée?

**J (hausse un sourcil):** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

**D (comme si c'était évident):** Vous faites votre rapport.

**J: **Comme tout le monde, non?

**D:** Oui, bien sur Jack… Juste… D'habitude vous seriez plutôt du genre à préférer un combat à main nues avec un Nazgul en Tongs que de taper une ligne.

Jack battit des paupières deux fois, en silence… Probablement passant toutes leurs missions en revue histoire de se rappeler qu'est-ce qu'était un "Nazgul en Tongs"… Finalement il se tourna simplement vers son écran.

**J:** Peut-être.

Dans ces moments-là, Daniel avait toujours du mal à se rappeler qu'avant qu'il n'apprenne à placer quelques bons coups de poings et à tirer au P90, il avait été un académique… un homme _pacifique_ qui n'aurait jamais penser à botter le cul de son meilleur ami pour être si têtu.

Voir le corps sans vie de Sam n'avait pas été facile pour Daniel non plus. La simple idée de la perdre était insupportable. Elle était la glu qui maintenait l'équipe unie. Assez scientifique pour être enthousiaste quant aux découvertes de Daniel, tout en étant une guerrière capable de se tenir aux côtés de Teal'c and Jack. Ces yeux bleus avaient une façon de regarder le monde que l'archéologue avait découverte être essentielle à son monde à présent. Et savoir que la vie de Sam manquait de la chose la plus important était encore plus une torture, à la lumière des récents événements. Elle méritait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir… et ça voulait dire tout.

Avec un énorme soupir d'exaspération – Moby Dick n'aurait pas fait mieux – Daniel vit son ami se remettre au travail, comme si rédiger des rapport était toute sa vie… en tapant avec deux doigts seulement et à la vitesse d'un escargot enrhumé, mais tout de même! Un temps passa… et l'archéologue se décida pour une nouvelle approche.

**D (tout innocent):** J'ai remarqué que Pete était à l'infirmerie. Remarquez je serais bien allé le saluer, mais j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient… "occupés". Ah… L'Amour… Vous savez Jack, je suis heureux que Sam aie enfin trouvé l'homme de sa vie…

Sur un soupir mélancolique, Daniel s'éclipsa avec un sourire. Jack, lui, resta là à fixer son écran… ses deux doigts suspendus au milieu d'un mot.

------------

**Infirmerie, au même moment:**

Pete avait pris un siège, installé près du lit. Sur la petite table de chevet, trônait le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté.

**S:** Non.

**P:** Mais tu risque ta peau tous les jours! Et cette fois c'est vraiment pas passé loin!

**S:** Laisse moi te rappeler que tu prends exactement autant de risques que moi. Je ne quitterais pas le SGC. Toute ma vie est ici! Ma famille, mes amis… Tout!

Un silence s'installa. En essayant de garder son calme, Sam observa Pete. Elle ne le voyait plus de la même façon. Peut-être que passer si près de la mort lui avait fait réaliser quelques petites choses. Comme le fait que trouver le grand Amour (oui, celui avec un grand "A") était plus important qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Bien sur, elle aimait Pete, mais sérieusement… comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack? C'était comme comparer la lumière d'une lampe de poche avec celle d'un phare. Rien à voir. Sam ne put retenir un soupir en pensant à toutes ces années de "bon et loyaux services".

**P (intrigué):** A quoi tu penses?

**S:** A nous.

**P (tout à coup souriant):** Moi aussi. Je pense beaucoup à nous. Au fait! Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu préférais: roses ou lys?

**S (un peu paumée):** Hein? De quoi tu parles?

**P:** Les bouquets… (voyant qu'elle ne réagit toujours pas, il ajoute) Le mariage… ça te dit quelque chose?

**S:** Oh…

**P (qui commence à s'énerver un peu):** Ouais… "Oh."

**S:** Peu importe.

**P (soupire): **Très bien. Je choisirais alors.

**S (sans vraiment le regarder en face):** Non. Je veux dire… Peu importe, il n'y aura pas de mariage.

Les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts dans une superbe expression de surprise, Pete aurait sûrement fait rire Sam à un autre moment.

**P (articule difficilement): **Quoi?

**S (après une grosse inspiration, elle se tourne vers lui):** C'est fini. Je suis désolée.

**P:** Désolée? Tu … Tu es DESOLEE?!

A en croire le ton furieux que Pete avait pris, Sam comprit qu'ils en auraient sûrement pour un bout de temps…

--------------

Incapable de se concentrer, Jack décida que la meilleure solution serait encore une bonne grosse part de gâteau. Quittant son bureau il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, la tête pleine de pensées de toutes sortes (pour la plupart "Carteriennes"). Insidieusement, ses pas décidèrent de le mener vers l'infirmerie… Juste à temps.

--------------

**P:** A quoi tu joues là?

**S (se retenant de soupirer):** Je ne joue pas! C'est fini, c'est tout.

**P (se radoucissant, il lui prend la main):** Ecoute ma puce, tu viens de passer très près de la mort. C'est normal que tu te sente désorientée. Mais on s'aime, on ne peux pas arrêter comme ça! Ca serait stupide.

**S (dégageant sa main brusquement):** Tu ne comprend pas quand on te dit les choses simplement hein? C'est justement parce que j'ai faillit mourir que j'ai réalisé tout ce qui n'allait pas. Oui je t'aime. Mais c'est pas suffisant.

**P (hausse le ton):** Pas suffisant? Bah merde moi j'avais cru que JUSTEMENT c'était pour ce genre de raison que les gens se mariaient! T'aurais pas pu te rendre compte de ça plus tôt? Non! La Grande Samantha Carter, le petit génie de l'Air Force est complètement aliénée quand il s'agit d'autre chose que de gribouiller des chiffres sur un tableau noir! Tu me dégoûte.

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Jack fixa Sam.

**J:** Tout va bien Major?

**S (avec un sourire gêné):** Oui mon Colonel. Je contrôle la situation.

Les yeux de Pete passèrent de l'un à l'autre, sans pour autant attirer leur attention.

**P:** Tu… "contrôle la situation"?! Tu te prend pour qui à parler comme un putain de robot?

Dans son coin, Jack se contenta de se persuader de ne pas traverser les quelques mètres le séparant du policier et lui faire par la même occasion ingurgiter le bouquet de fleur à coté de lui.

**J (avec un gentil sourire):** J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

**P:** Si, justement! **(se tournant vers Sam)** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il se mêle de tout celui là?!

**J: **Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher?

**S:** Colonel…

**J (l'air innocent):** Oui Major?

**S:** Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je…

**P (la coupe): **Exact. On a pas besoin de vous ici vieux shnock.

**J (faussement blessé):** Vieux shnock? Vous touchez ma corde sensible là…

**S:** Pete!!

**P:** Quoi? Tu vas pas le défendre quand même!

**S (qui commence à s'énerver):** Ca suffit! Le colonel n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

**P:** Ah oui?! **(il s'approche du lit avec un regard méchant)** Parce que tu crois que je suis débile à ce point? Tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué? Colonel par ci, Colonel par là… Mais vas-y, te gène pas! Fais toi sauter comme une…

Malheureusement trop occupé à cracher ses dents sur le sol de l'infirmerie, Pete n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Debout à coté du corps inanimé, Jack se massa le poing un moment avant de se tourner vers une Carter hébétée.

**J:** Major… Vous êtes ok?

_"J: Ooops… Si je dis que j'ai glissé… ça passera?"_

**S (qui a du mal à trouver ses mots):** Oui…

**J:** Désolé pour le… **(il fait un geste vers Pete) **

**S:** Non, non… J'étais prête à en faire autant.

**J:** Oh…

Son coup de colère passé, Jack ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ou dire.

…**:** Mais qu'est-ce que…??

**S&J (soulagés):** Daniel!

**J (pointe le policier du doigt):** Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Pete?

**D:** Pas exactement sous cet angle…

**J:** Hmm… Je pense que je ferais mieux de le faire raccompagner chez lui. M'est avis qu'il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite.

Enjambant le corps inanimé, Jack décrocha le téléphone mural.

**J:** Allô, Teal'c? Venez à l'infirmerie, notre ami Pete a eu… un malaise.

**D (haussant la voix juste assez fort pour être entendu de Jack et Teal'c):** Ce sont ses dents dans le coin là?

**J:** Un gros malaise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Est-ce qu'O'Neill s'est vraiment abîmé le poignet? Verra-t-il son avenir dans le monde professionnel du YoYo réduit à néant? Mais que fait Teal'c lorsque SG-1 n'a pas besoin de ses muscles d'acier?? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon je me suis un peu sentie coupable de vous avoir livré un chapitre si petit la dernière fois ;) Alors en voilà un autre pour me faire pardonner!! ^^**

**Amusez-vous bien ! Et oubliez pas les reviews!! :D **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une petite heure plus tard, la voiture de Jack O'Neill se parquait devant chez Pete. Portant le corps inanimé a l'intérieur avec l'aide Teal'c, ils le déposèrent plus ou moins gentiment sur le canapé. Son calme parfaitement retrouvé, Jack alla jusqu'à la cuisine où il remplit un verre d'eau glacée. De retour dans le salon il le jeta tout simplement au visage du policier. Visiblement la technique était efficace! Pete ouvrit les yeux et au moment de parler se toucha la mâchoire qu'il avait douloureuse – étonnant non?

**P (articulant avec une difficulté tout à fait acceptable pour un homme avec deux dents en moins): **Qu'est-ce que…?

**J: **On vous a raccompagné hors de la base.

**P (regardant autour de lui):** Où est Sam?

**T:** Le Major Carter n'apparaît pas encline à vous voir.

**P: **Pourq…?

Il sembla aux deux soldats que Pete venait soudainement de se rappeler les derniers événements.

**P (se tournant vers Jack): **Vous m'avez frappé!!

**J:** Ah? … **(avec un geste de la main)** Oui, un peu.

**P (se levant): **Je dois voir Sam. Faut que je lui explique.

**J (qui le repousse gentiment sur le canapé): **Rien du tout cow-boy du dimanche. Le Major dit c'est fini, alors vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu au SGC.

**P:** Vous êtes content, hein? Ca vous plaît! Maintenant elle est tout à fait libre.

**J (parfaitement calme):** La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Carter se baladais sans chaînes… Vous avez remarqué quelque chose Teal'c?

**P:** Arrêtez vos petits jeux O'Neill. Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que j'ai réussi là où vous avez échoué pendant des années!

**J (impressionné):** Vrai? Vous pouvez marcher plus de dix minutes sur les mains?! Wow … les forces de police de nos jours…

**P (avec un sourire amer): **C'est ça… Faites le malin. Mais vous ne pourrez pas me tenir éloigné du SGC très longtemps. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous autres.

Ignorant la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Pete, Jack fit un pas en avant pour s'asseoir sur la table basse en face du canapé.

**J (toujours très calme):** Seriez vous en train d'essayer de me faire chanter en menaçant de révéler des secrets d'état?

Un sourire heureux apparut sur les lèvres du Colonel.

**J:** Parce que dans ce cas il faut que vous sachiez que RIEN ne me ferais plus plaisir que d'avoir à vous faire taire… définitivement.

----------------------------

**Cinq minutes plus tard, dans la voiture d'O'Neill. **

**T:** Je ne suis pas certain que le Général vous ordonne de tuer Pete Cannaghan, Colonel O'Neill.

**J:** Moi non plus

_"J: Dommage ceci dit en passant."_

**T:** Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela alors?

**J:** Deux raisons… Pour le tenir à l'écart du SGC et du Major Carter. Et aussi parce que lui n'en sait rien que je ne peux pas l'abattre.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'expression de Pete… En fait ça aussi ça valait le coup!

----------------------------

**Maison de Jack, 23h00:**

Après avoir déposé Teal'c au SGC, le Colonel était directement rentré chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à remonter le moral de Sam alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était danser une gigue en l'honneur de ce grand événement. Daniel était à la base, il s'assurerait que Sam allait bien. Enfin, Jack se retrouva seul et sans le poids de la culpabilité, à se demander si Carter se réveillerais, pesant sur ses épaules. Non loin d'où il était assis, son dernier rapport traînait, inachevé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, O'Neill avait décidé de mentir. Son côté de l'histoire ne contenait aucune trace de sa dispute avec Sam, de son insubordination… Et Jack s'était assuré que les versions de Teal'c et Daniel correspondaient à la sienne. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu l'air de se soucier d'une telle chose, mais le Colonel savait que c'était une chose dangereuse à faire. Cette fois il n'y avait pas eu d'étrange virus/entité/artefact pour excuser les faits et gestes de Sam. Mais pour sa Carter… le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Vers minuit, le téléphone sonna. En grommelant, Jack posa sa bouteille de biere sur la table et alla décrocher.

**J:** J'espère que c'est important…

…**:** J'étais sure que j'allais vous déranger, pardon mon Colonel. On se voit demain au SGC.

**J (soudain plus amical, mais surpris):** Sam?!!

Celle-ci marqua un temps, prise au dépourvu de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

**J:** Vous êtes toujours là Carter?

_"S: Ah, ça sonne déjà un peu plus vrai… " _

**S: **Oui, oui Colonel. Excusez-moi de vous appeler aussi tard.

**J: **Vous savez bien que je ne dors jamais à cette heure-ci.

Un silence passa.

**J: **Hmm… et à part ça?

**S:** Pardon! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

**J: **Vous m'appelez pour penser maintenant? Vous savez bien que c'est pas mon truc pourtant…

Le rire de Sam le fit sourire pour de bon. C'était toujours bon de l'entendre.

**S: **C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

**J: **Faut dire que récemment vous avez eu le temps de faire des réserves coté sommeil.

**S: **C'est ce que je me tue à répéter à mon père!

**J: **Vous connaissez Jacob…

Un autre silence.

**J:** Dites Carter… Vous savez à quel point j'adore vous entendre penser habituellement mais… J'ai de la pizza ici. Le four est prêt à chauffer, si ça vous dis…

**S:** Non merci, c'est gentil. Il est tard et puis je ne suis pas sure qu'on me laisse quitter l'infirmerie une main devant une main derrière.

L'infirmerie! Il avait complètement oublié!

**J: **Ah, oui.

**S:** Colonel? … **(elle hésite)** Est-ce que Pete allait bien?

**J:** "Bien" n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserais. Disons qu'il aura besoin d'un bon dentiste et d'une grosse boite de chocolats.

**S: **Des chocolats Monsieur?

**J: **J'ai entendu dire que c'était bon pour la déprime.

_"J: Mais oui, c'est ça! Fais la se sentir coupable de l'avoir largué maintenant! Non mais t'es mazo ou quoi?"_

**J (se reprenant):** Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, c'est un grand garçon…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Jack jeta un œil à sa montre et pris une décision.

**J:** Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Donnez-moi une demi-heure et je vous apporte une bonne part de pizza!

**S (gênée) :** Non, non, c'est pas la peine…

**J:** De toute façon j'avais prévu d'aller tôt au SGC. J'y serais juste très tôt.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de le dissuader, Jack raccrocha.

_"J: En piste vieux!"_

-------------------

**Le lendemain, 9h00:**

Les cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil, Daniel entra à l'infirmerie, un plateau bien garni dans les mains. Pris de stupeur, il s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

**D:** Sam?… Jack?

Les deux intéressés, réveillés à l'appel de leurs nom, marmonnèrent.

**J&S:** Quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le ton employé était exactement celui que l'on réserve à un enfant qui vient vous réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. L'archéologue toussota, légèrement mal à l'aise, espérant achever de les réveiller.

**D:** Donc vous avez passé la nuit ici Jack?

Soudainement parfaitement alerte, le Colonel O'Neill se redressa, manquant de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait.

**J:** Dormi??

Jack jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, son regard croisant celui de Sam, un sourire incontrôlé apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Finalement il se tourna vers Daniel.

**J:** Ça m'en a tout l'air Daniel…

**S (un peu sur la défensive):** J'ai appelé le Colonel hier soir et je n'arrivais pas à dormir…alors il a proposé de m'apporter une part de pizza et…

**D (levant les mains):** Eh Sam… Je ne demande rien moi!

Un petit silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Sam jouait avec la couverture entre ses doigts, Jack regardait autour de lui, et Daniel… Bah Daniel essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire.

**D:** Hmm… Alors? Ce tête à tête?

**S ( rougissant légèrement):** Ce n'était pas…

**D:** Je vous taquine Sam…

**S: **Ah. Oui. Bien sur.

Et hop… un autre silence, une vraie collection! Jack le brisa en se levant précipitamment, ses mains claquant sur ses cuisses.

**J:** C'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend moi! A plus tard S… Carter **(petit regard semi-meurtrier pour DannyBoy)** Daniel.

_"J: Grrr celui là.. toujours là au mauvais moment!"_

Sam se rallongea avec un soupir après le départ de son supérieur, Sam sourit à Daniel.

**S:** Alors ce ptit dèj?

**D:** Oh, si vous êtes d'attaque…

Prenant la place occupée par Jack une seconde auparavant, Daniel poussa de côté la boite de pizza vide et posa son plateau.

**D :** Comme je ne savais pas de quoi vous auriez envie, j'ai pris un peu de tout…

**S (avec un petit rire en voyant le super plateau)** : Je vois ça… N'importe quoi, pourvu que je sorte d'ici au plus vite !

**Janet (qui vient d'entrer) :** Alors vous feriez bien d'avaler ça et de vous préparer, Sam.

Vous sortez dans une heure. Pas de mission par contre **(Sam ouvre la bouche, probablement pour protester)** Ordre du Général.

Avec un petit grognement qui fit sourire Daniel, le jeune Major croqua dans un bout de pain.

-------------------------

**Pendant ce temps là…:**

D'un pas guilleret – et cachant difficilement son air satisfait – O'Neill quitta l'infirmerie. Une soirée – ou fallait il l'appeler une nuit ? – pendant la quelle il avait eu Sam – eh oui, son prénom devenait de plus en plus difficile à ne PAS prononcer – pour lui tout seul. Pas de Daniel, enfin presque pas, d'aliens, de politicards véreux ou de prédictions de fin du Monde… non, non, même pas de Pete Cannaghan – justement surnommé Roi des Idiots… Rien de tout ça : juste eux.

_"J: Je me prendrait bien une petite part de gâteau moi (il se passe la main dans les cheveux) Oulà! Et après ça, une bonne douche ça serait pas du luxe!"_

D'un pas décidé, le Colonel se dirigea vers la cantine.

--------------------

**De retour à l'Infirmerie…:**

Remerciant Daniel et Janet – l'un pour le petit déjeuner, l'autre pour la laisser filer avent l'heure après une douche rapide– Sam s'apprêtait à ENFIN quitter l'infirmerie.

**D:** Hmm… Sam? Vous avez oublié votre montre.

**S (se retourne en lui montrant celle qu'elle porte à son poignet):** Hmm… Daniel? Je ne crois pas, non.

**D (hausse les épaules):** Je suppose qu'elle est à Jack alors… **(il prend la montre)** Bon, je suppose que je devrais lui rendre. Mince!! Mon rapport sur P2X653!! Oh nooooooon… **(quel acteur!!)**

**S (roulant des yeux):** D'accord, d'accord, j'irais.

Alors que Sam franchissait la porte, Daniel lança : Jetez un œil dans ses quartiers!

_"S: Comme si c'était là qu'il irait AVANT de petit déjeuner… "_

Etape un, le mess… étrangement sans colonel, mais avec deux lieutenant parlant de lui.

**L1:** Il a encore pris la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat…

**L2:** Faut dire qu'il est rapide pour un … Major Carter!

Un peu embarrassés, les deux hommes se plongèrent dans la contemplation de leurs plateaux – apparemment une mission vitale pour la survie de l'espèce humaine.

_"S: Remarque… il est aussi sacrement bien foutu pour… SAM!!"_

En secouant sa jolie tête blonde, la jeune femme quitta le mess pour le couloir que son Colonel avait emprunté quelques temps plus tôt. Une fois devant la porte d'O'Neill, elle toqua doucement. Bizarrement, elle était toujours aussi intimidée par ses quartiers. Pas de réponse. Deuxième tentative, cette fois un peu plus fort et accompagné d'un "Colonel? C'est Carter!". Toujours rien. Deux solutions s'offraient à Sam. Tourner les talons, au risque d'entendre plus tard qu'il avait passé sa matinée à chercher sa montre – traduction: merci de m'offrir un alibi pour ma sieste Carter – ou alors entrer et simplement lui donner.

Dans la chambre, Sam entendit le crépitement caractéristique de la douche… et celui un peu moins habituel d'un O'Neill chantant joyeusement:

**J:** I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…

Avec un haussement de sourcils – quand même il y a de quoi être surpris! – le major s'apprêtait à se rabattre au plan A et tourner les talons quand elle aperçu quelque chose de familier…

_"S: Huh? Ma veste?"_

En effet, près de la petite table, juste à côté d'une assiette où seules les miettes se battaient encore en duel, sur le dos d'une des chaises se trouvait sa veste d'uniforme. L'étiquette dans le col disant "Samantha Carter" qu'elle découvrit en prenant la veste eut fini de la persuader.

_"S: Mais qu'est-ce que… OUCH!!!"_

En tournant et retournant l'objet du délit, Sam avait manqué l'aiguille qui venait juste de la piquer.

**J:** Vous devriez faire attention Carter… Ça fait mal ces petites bêtes là.

**S (surprise et embarrassée, elle fait volte-face):** Colo… nel…

Non, ce n'était pas seulement le Colonel O'Neill… Mais un magnifique spécimen de la gent masculine, torse nu, cheveux mouillées, une serviette de bain noire lui ceignant la taille!

**J (faisant coucou de la main):** Hmm… Sam?

_"S: OH............MON.................DIEU!! Il est TROP sex!!"_

Après un moment, Jack commença à se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise sous le regard de sa subordonnée.

_"J: Je le crois pas: elle me mate! C'est le moment ou jamais…"_

Profitant de "l'absence" momentanée de Sam, il s'approcha.

_"S: Il s'approche… Carter… Fais quelque chose… BOUGE!! – Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale du Major Samantha Carter. Je suis à présent sur le point de me jeter sur mon Colonel et ne suis donc pas disponible. Merci de laisser un message après…"_

Sam sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Jack prendre la sienne. Elle était foutue.

**J (innocemment):** Faites voir ça Carter…

_"J: Bien vu l'approche, vieux! Le coup de l'aiguille… toujours mieux que le coup de la panne."_

Avec une conscience toute professionnelle _("J: Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour sentir cette main… Argh! On se calme…_), Jack observa la petite piqûre où une gouttelette de sang perlait.

**S:** Co…

_"S: Et une syllabe, une! Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici. On a plus la clim ou quoi?"_

Sam se racla la gorge, les joues un peu rouges, mais O'Neill n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise…

_"J: À MOI!! … Jack, vieux.. t'as un problème, sérieusement…"_

Jetant toute notion de hiérarchie, d'ordres ou encore d'hygiène aux orties, Jack cueillit la goutte de sang d'un coup de langue (experte?). Sam en oublia de respirer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comment ça c'est une autre fin en point d'interrogation?? Ah bon? ^^ (sérieux, des fois je suis presque désolée!)**

**Est-ce que Jack est vraiment si nul que ça à la couture? A-t-il en fait demandé à Daniel de le faire pour lui? Ou encore mieux, à Teal'c? Hammond nous donnera-t-il la recette de ce crâne si brillant qu'il distrait les pilotes tout là haut? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous! Tout d'abord MERCI encore pour les reviews! Je dois avouer qu'elles me font bien rire! Pour ceux qui se demanderaient toujours pourquoi Pete se nomme Cannaghan dans ma fic, vous en faites pas: c'est normal! J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de me moquer de son nom que ça s'est rué dans mon histoire... Pardonnez moi!! **

**Bon, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre...**

* * *

**Précédemment:**

_Jetant toute notion de hiérarchie, d'ordres ou encore d'hygiène aux orties, Jack cueillit la goutte de sang d'un coup de langue (experte?). Sam en oublia de respirer. _

**S:** (faiblement) Co…

Complètement sous le choc, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'O'Neill. Celui-ci lui souriait tendrement, une étrange détermination dans le regard. Ses mains étaient douces et visiblement pas décidées à lâcher la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer?

_"S: Sors d'ici avant de faire quelque chose qui te coûtera cher!! Il a une petite amie, je te rappelle! Sors. __**Maintenant**__!"_

Le Major fit brusquement un pas en arrière, lâchant la main de Jack, la veste tombant au sol.

_"J: Huh?! A quoi elle joue?"_

**J:** (essayant d'avoir l'air détaché) Carter?

Il se pencha pour ramasser la veste… son autre main se rappelant in extremis de maintenir sa serviette en place.

**J:** Désolé de vous avoir emprunté ça . Comme vous étiez dans le coma…je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de votre veste à votre réveil.

En lui tendant l'objet du délit, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer la main de sa subordonnée, cherchant à rencontrer ses yeux.

_"J: Sam, regarde moi!"_

De son coté, la pauvre Sam avait la plus grande difficulté à ne PAS le regarder. Comme d'habitude, sans rien faire, il la rendait dingue. Et maintenant elle rougissait! Merde.

**S:** (faisant une très minutieuse inspection de la veste) Mer… Merci mon Colonel.

Tant bien que mal, Jack avait raccommodé l'endroit de l'impact. C'était loin d'être du travail de professionnel, et soudainement Sam se rappela. Il était incapable de faire de la couture. C'était lui-même qui l'avait dit, quelques années auparavant alors que Daniel l'avait sermonné sur le fait de jeter des chaussettes presque parfaites au lieu de les raccommoder. Les joues de Sam ne firent que rougir un peu plus et il était maintenant très difficile de ne pas se jeter dans les bras de l'homme face à elle.

**S:** (les yeux toujours baissés mais avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres) Vous n'auriez pas du… J'aurais pu en récupérer une neuve vous savez.

**J:** (haussant les épaules) Pas de problème, Major. J'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire de toute façon…

_"J: A part attendre à l'infirmerie que tu te réveille… Je déteste te voir comme ça, immobile. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression que si je te quitte des yeux ne serai_t_-ce qu'un instant tu vas disparaître pour de bon."_

Soudainement, le silence les entourant se transforma en chape de plomb. Il n'y avait qu'un mètre les séparant, et Jack sentit les muscles de son dos se tendre, la main à sa taille se crisper alors qu'il combattait l'envie de faire un pas en avant. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans cette belle tête blonde? Jack aurait donné sans hésitation dix ans de paie pour le savoir.

De son côté de la ligne invisible, Sam s'émerveillait. Ses yeux avait magiquement voyagé pour observer le visage de Jack… et maintenant elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose, perdue qu'elle était dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. Ils étaient toujours comme une caresse sur elle, réassurante et confiante. Du genre qui maintenait votre vie stable malgré le chaos elle passait à présent au travers. Sam connaissait chaque détail, chaque expression de ce visage. Mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

_"J: Et maintenant quoi? Tu lui a _**léché**_ le doigt! Comment tu compte faire passer ça pour un moment d'égarement exactement? Bouge toi vieux, dis quelque chose…"_

**J:** Mmm… Ecoutez Carter…

_"S: Mince, il va me dire que j'aurais pas du venir chez lui comme ça. _(cette pensée parvint seulement à lui rappeler qu'il se tenait à demi nu à deux pas d'elle)_ Faut que je sorte d'ici…"_

**S:** (elle lui sourit finalement) J'était venue vous apporter votre montre. Vous l'avez oubliée à l'infirmerie et …

Doucement, les sourcils froncés, Jack avait levé son bras gauche… ou une montre entourait son poignet.

**J:** **Cette** montre vous voulez dire?

C'était un autre mauvais côté de l'équipement militaire: tout le monde avait les même choses, et c'était parfois difficile de déterminer quoi était à qui.

_"S: Comment j'ai pu rater ça? – Parce que t'étais trop occuper à mater?!! – Oh la ferme!"_

**S:** Oh… (ses yeux s'élargisse quand elle comprend) Je … je vais tuer Daniel.

**J:** Daniel?? (il comprend à son tour) Daniel!!

Sur le moment, le Colonel se demanda si il devait tuer ou remercier l'archéologue. Après tout Carter était maintenant dans sa chambre… plutôt proche et avec une rougeur aux joues qui lui allait à merveille. Il pouvait même sentir le doux parfum de son shampooing.

**J:** Ecoutez Carter…

_"J: Tu compte l'utiliser combien de fois cette phrase exactement?"_

**S:** (avec un sourire) Ne vous en faites pas Colonel: je vais m'occuper de Daniel. Il s'est sûrement trompé. N'importe qui aurait pu oublier sa montre à l'infirmerie.

_"S_ & J _: Mais c'est bien sur…"_

Déjà, la jeune femme se déplaçait vers la porte.

_"J: Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi!"_

**J:** Banane flambée!

_"S & J: Huh?"_

En tout cas, faute de logique, ça avait eu le mérite de stopper Sam quelques secondes.

**S:** (son sourire s'élargit) Monsieur? Trop de Scrubs? Vous avez abandonné les Simpsons?

Il venait de passer pour un crétin, mais Jack s'en moquait bien quand elle le regardait comme ça. Il se gratta la tête, notant au passage que ses cheveux étaient presque secs… Ou alors était-ce du au fait que ses cheveux se faisaient malheureusement plus rares? Nah… Jamais. Jack haussa les épaules, le moment était passé. Ses idées avaient elles une once de logique quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui? Pas souvent…Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils face à face? … Sam fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde, jetant un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à la veste reposant dans ses mains. Suivant son regard, Jack sentit qu'une main invisible lui avait saisit le cœur, le serrant doucement mais sûrement. A son annulaire, on pouvait toujours voir la marque distinctive de la bague qu'elle ne portait plus. La jeune femme venait juste de rompre ses fiançailles et il était déjà en train de penser à lui sauter dessus… Faisant de son mieux pour offrir un sourire amical destiné à cacher son dégoût de lui-même, Jack fit un geste de la main vers la porte.

**J:** Je pense que votre Labo vous attend, Major.

En silence, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre – Jack O'Neill venait de l'envoyer au **travail** … incroyable – Sam sourit à son supérieur. Le message était clair: elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

**S:** Vous avez raison Colonel. J'ai probablement beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

**J:** … et je ne pense pas que le reste de la base apprécierais de me voir déambuler les couloirs dans cette tenue.

**S:** Probablement pas, non.

_"S: Enfin… je peux pas parler pour TOUT les gens de la base…"_

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, laissant un Colonel O'Neill légèrement désorienté et plus vraiment sur de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après la seconde usuelle de passage à blanc lorsque ses yeux avaient la "bonne" idée de glisser sur le postérieur de son second, il courut vers la porte, priant pour qu'il ne perdent pas sa serviette en route.

_"J: Faites que le Général ne soit pas dans le couloir, faites que le Général ne soit pas dans le couloir, faites que le Général …"_

**J:** Travaillez pas trop dur!!

Mais Carter avait déjà disparu et Jack marmonna un juron. Derrière lui une voix trop familière l'interpella.

… **:** Colonel O'Neill…

Fermant les yeux une seconde – probablement pour "remercier" les instance supérieures pour lui être si clémentes – Jack pivota avec sa nonchalance naturelle, ses pieds nus couinant sur le sol du couloir.

**J:** Mon Général… En route pour le mess peut-être? J'ai ouïe dire qu'ils étaient à cours de gâteau au chocolat mais corn flakes sont toujours là, j'en suis sur.

**H:** (ignorant l'habituel bla bla de Jack) J'ai cru apercevoir le Major Carter…

**J:** Carter? Non, non, c'était Henri… de la maintenance.

**H:** Laissez-moi deviner: un problème avec votre douche?

**J:** (hésite une seconde) Sûr… Ma douche. Une vraie piscine.

**H**: (il sourit et fronce les sourcils pendant une seconde) C'est étrange… J'était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait les cheveux bruns…

**J:** (répond immédiatement) Décoloration.

**H:** (hoche de la tête, ayant du mal à garder son sérieux) Evidemment…

En silence, et avec un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Hammond se garda de commenter. Autour d'eux, le couloir semblait soudainement emprunté par tout le personnel de la base… et Jack commençait sérieusement à se les geler.

**J:** Ben… C'est pas tout ça mais je pense que je ferais mieux de … (il montra la porte de ses quartiers d'un petit coup de pouce) m'habiller. Du travail qui m'attend…

**H:** Sûrement, Colonel.

**J:** (il fait un autre pas en arrière) Et si vous cherchez Carter vous devriez essayer son Labo. Vous savez comment elle est.

**H:** En fait je pense que je vais aller trouver Henri, il ne doit pas être bien loin. La porte de mon bureau grince.

**J:** (avec un hochement de tête) Sûr! Henry est un chef! Un vrai McGuyver… (nouveau hochement alors qu'il recule vers la porte) Bonne chasse mon Général.

Juste après avoir fermé la porte de ses quartiers, Jack courut vers sa table de chevet où il décrocha le téléphone.

**J:** Oui… Hmm… Trouvez moi du décolorant et Henri de la maintenance… OUI, c'est une urgence!

**--------------------**

**Un peu plus tard le même jour: **

D'un pas plus ou moins guilleret – tout dépendait de la raison pour laquelle il avait été convoqué -, O'Neill entra dans le bureau du Général. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, Jacob Carter lui offrit un sourire tout professionnel. Bizarre.

**J:** (il salue) Mes Genéraux… (ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Jacob) Selmac'…

_"J: Si ils essaient de m'abattre parce que Sam était dans mes quartiers… mieux vaut rester près de la sortie."_

**H:** Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous, Colonel.

_"J: Merde."_

En silence, Jack obéit et attendit qu'Hammond prenne la parole.

**H:** Comme vous le savez, le bouclier protecteur de P7XB653 a été sommairement réparé par le Major Carter avant … l'incident.

Dans le bureau, la tension monta d'un cran et O'Neill sagement hocha de la tête, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Jacob Carter.

**H:** Les troupes Centauriennes ont réussi à repousser les quelques Jaffas à terre, le reste de la flotte disparaissant peu de temps après. Les vaisseaux sont en orbite en ce moment.

**Jac:** (mode Selmac') Il m'a été donné d'observer le panneau de commandes du bouclier.

**J:** (toujours regardant Hammond) Et…?

**Jac:** (mode Selmac') Les fluctuations énergiques sont trop nombreuses et instables. Le bouclier pourrait tomber à tout instant.

_"J: Ça sent pas bon…"_

**H:** Nous sommes responsables de la situation sur Centauris, par conséquent SG-1 repart ce soir.

**J:** Mais mon Général, le Major Carter…

**H:** … part bien évidemment avec vous…

_"J: Pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me refiler un de leur geek…"_

**H:** … ainsi que Jacob. L'expérience de Telmac' pouvant s'avérer très utile.

_"J: Ça complique les choses…"_

**J:** Bien mon Général.

**H:** Vous pouvez disposez, Colonel.

Après un bref hochement de tête en direction de Selmac' – et bien heureux que Jacob ne soit pas celui en train de le regarder – Jack s'échappa du bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, il continua de marcher, déterminé… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Si il laissait ses pas le conduite, il finirait probablement dans le Labo de Sam, et après l'épisode de ce matin il n'était pas sur que l'idée soit si bonne. Et donc, pour la seconde fois cette semaine, Jack O'Neill s'installa à son bureau pour taper un des nombreux rapport qu'il avait en retard.

La sonnerie du téléphone fit sursauter Jack. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il contemplait sans le voir l'écran de son ordinateur. Incapable de s'en empêcher il s'était repassé inlassablement son tête à tête avec Carter… pour à chaque fois se rappeler qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui… que son doigt portait toujours la marque de l'engagement qu'elle venait de rompre. L'histoire semblait revenue au point de départ. Jack avait été tellement concentré sur le fait que Pete lui volait SA Carter, qu'il en avait oublié à quoi point il était difficile de supporter tout ça alors que ni l'un ni l'autre avaient quelqu'un dans leur vie. A part l'armée. Et le satané règlement.

**J:** Allô!

…**:** Jack?

Cette voix, il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre de si tôt… voir plus jamais.

**J:** (s'éclaircissant la voix) Kerry?!

A l'autre bout du téléphone, il l'entendit sourire.

**K:** Oui, Kerry…

**J:** (ses sourcils toujours haussé de surprise) Oh… bonjour… Erm… Tu es sure que tu ne t'es pas trompée de numéro?

**K:** (cette fois elle rigole doucement) Sure et certaine. Je venais juste aux nouvelles… J'ai… j'ai entendu dire que le Major Carter avait été blessée en mission. Ne me demande pas comment, les nouvelles vont toujours vite. J'ai essayé de t'appeler depuis plusieurs jours… (sous-entendu "tu n'étais pas là")

**J:** Oh…

Totalement pris par surprise et n'étant pas franchement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un professionnel quand ça touchait aux relations humaine, Jack se trouva muet.

**K:** (après un silence) Bref… j'appelais pour savoir comment vous teniez le coup… l'équipe et toi.

Tel un éléphant dans la pièce, les raisons de leur séparation planait au dessus de la conversation. Plus exactement **la** raison.

**J:** Carter va bien, elle est déjà de retour dans son Labo.

**K:** Tant mieux… tant mieux…

Du bout du doigt, Jack commença à jouer avec un stylo. Le silence s'épaississait de seconde en seconde. A l'autre bout du fil, Kerry prit une inspiration.

**K:** Je suis dans les parages et je m'était dit… Un film?

Même si Jack O'Neill était parfois lent à la détente, cette fois il connaissait la réponse à donner. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment, il était plus que jamais sûr que sortir avec cette femme – si intelligente et belle soit elle – n'était qu'une grossière erreur et une douloureuse perte de temps, comme lui comme pour elle. Oh, avec un peu de temps elle pourrait sûrement se creuser une place bien confortable dans sa vie et son cœur… mais honnêtement… Carter y avait planté les griffes le premier jour dans la salle de briefing et peu importe où il se tournait ou à quel point il essayait de s'en défaire, Jack avait fini par comprendre qu'une journée sans le sourire de Sam était une journée perdue et gâchée.

**K:** Jack? Tu es toujours là?

**J:** Oh oui, pardon… Ça ne va pas être possible. On part en mission ce soir.

**K:** Ah… Une autre fois peut-être alors…

Le reste de la conversation fut bref, et bientôt Jack contemplait le combiné qu'il venait de reposer. Quel lâche. Ah ça il n'y avait pas de problème quand il s'agissait de se jeter dans le feu de la bataille, de subir des tortures en tout genre, de jouer avec des explosifs… mais dire à Kerry que rien ne pouvait plus arriver entre eux: non! Trop dur! Se passant la main dans les cheveux avec un énervement visible, Jack trouva la pièce à présent trop petite à son goût. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de sa frustration. En un instant il était debout, déjà en route pour la salle d'entraînement. Avec un peu de chance il trouverait Teal'c sur place.

--------------------

**Le soir même:**

Dans la salle de la porte, SG-1 arriva au complet, Sam et son père en tête et Jack bon dernier, enfilant sa casquette fétiche. L'énervement était toujours là, peu importe combien de fois il avait frappé dans le sac ou Teal'c … bon ok, plus le sac que Teal'c. Aux cotés de Jacob, Hammond lui offrit un hochement de tête.

**J:** Prêts à embarquer mon Général.

**H:** Bon voyage Colonel.

**J:** (sans vraiment jeter un œil autour de lui) En avant.

De l'autre coté de la porte, le soleil venait juste de se lever. Contre son épaule, Jack sentit le frottement presque imperceptible de celle de Sam. Il soupira bruyamment.

**J:** Ahh!! Je déteste le décalage horaire!

* * *

**Et voilà!! Merci à tous de suivre mes petites élucubrations mentales! ^^**

**Le décalage horaire aura-t-il raison de l'habituelle (quoi que ronchonnante) bonne humeur d'O'Neill? Teal'c s'achetera-t-il une de ces belles cheveulures il a vu auparavant en centre ville? Mais qu'est-ce que Kerry fout encore dans le coin? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé!! J'ai eu beaucoup à faire avec le boulot, etc... Mais voici un nouveau chapitre mes chers petits ;)**

**Amusez-vous bien!!**

* * *

**Sur Centauris:**

Cette fois encore, l'équipe du rejoindre la Cité à pied. Pas de comité d'accueil. Les Centauriens étaient probablement trop occupés pour une telle chose. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, SG-1 ne put que constater les dégâts faits par les troupes Jaffas. Etrangement, personne ne sembla les blâmer… mais ils semblaient reconnus de tous. Les nouvelles allaient apparemment très vite sur cette planète. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, Jack se contenta d'observer sa subordonnée de loin, alors qu'elle discutait avec son père. Ils étaient plusieurs mètres devant, et le Colonel ne pouvait attraper que des bouts de mots, parfois plusieurs… juste assez pour souhaiter qu'il n'aie rien entendu.

**Ja:** Alors… comment te sens-tu?

**S:** (avec un sourire) Je vais bien Papa. Les autres ont pris mon équipement – ordre du Colonel – et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien d'être en plein air! Ça me change de l'infirmerie… ou de mon labo.

**Ja:** Et … comment vont les choses avec Pete? Le mariage avance bien?

L'intonation dans la voix de son père fit soupirer Sam. Même s'il n'en avait jamais rien dit, la jeune femme sentait que Jacob n'estimait pas que Pete mérite sa fille. Loin de là. Au moins il serait heureux de savoir que c'était fini… Alors qu'elle se tournait pour regarder son père dans les yeux, Sam compris qu'il savait déjà. Un sourire tendre étirait gentiment ses lèvres. Jacob avait un sens accru du détail, accru par la présence de Selmac' en lui et, comme O'Neill plus tôt le même jour, l'absence de bague lui avait très vite sauté aux yeux.

**Ja:** Désolé ma chérie… (il sourit, tristement) Je suppose que j'aurais pu aborder le sujet un peu plus délicatement. (sans se préoccuper des autres, il lui prend la main doucement) Je m'inquiète pour toi, Sam.

**S:** Je sais papa… c'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis.

Jacob fronça les sourcils. Pour lui, le commentaire n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait… Pendant une seconde, Sam se replongea dans les souvenirs du cauchemar qu'avait été le temps coincée sur le Prométhée. Tout n'avait été que confusion alors. Tout sauf la sensation apaisante des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes. Pour le Major Carter, les conversations avaient été si réelles que parfois elle avait du mal à croire au fait qu'elle était la seule à en connaître la teneur. Son père avait été soucieux aussi sur le vaisseaux…

**S:** (sa voix la trahissant) Je vais bien.

**Ja:** (il serre sa main gentiment avant de la lâcher) Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

Comme c'était étrange d'entendre son père lui dire ça… La façon, année après année, qu'ils avaient eut de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

**S:** Merci.

A quelques mètres de là, malgré les trous évidents dans la conversation qu'il avait attrapée au vol, Jack sentit la détresse et tristesse dans la voix de Sam. Deux choses qu'il n'était pas sur d'être capable d'effacer. Près de lui, Daniel lui jeta un coup d'œil. Comme d'habitude, le visage du Colonel était indéchiffrable, mais l'archéologue était sur qu'il avait aussi bien entendu que lui. La détresse de son amie lui fit naître une boule dans la gorge.

----------------

**Salle du Conseil:**

**Garde:** Un rapport vient d'arriver, les Terriens sont de retour, et cette fois un vieil homme les accompagne.

Radma Ré se leva doucement, ses yeux tournés vers la Conseillère Suprême.

**R.R:** Voulez-vous que j'aille les accueillir, Conseillère?

**H.N:** Ce serait une bonne idée Radma. Voyez ce qu'ils veulent et si ils sont ici pour rester, assurez-les qu'ils sont les bienvenus et qu'ils pourront occuper leurs appartements une fois de plus.

Autour de la table, certains regards furent réprobateurs, mais personne ne discutait jamais les ordres directs de la Conseillère Suprême. Dans un plop, Radma Ré disparut, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. L'homme semblait apprécier la compagnie des Terriens.

----------------------

**Dans le parc de la Cité:**

**D:** Jack… ne me dites pas que nous sommes ici pour retrouver votre canne à pêche…

**J:** Ecoutez mon ptit Danny…

Plop! Radma Ré marchait dans la direction de Sam, sa main en avant, prête à être serrée.

**J:** (achève sa phrase tout naturellement) … Nous sommes là pour rencontrer ce cher Radma!

**R.R:** Major Carter!

Il s'arrêta au dernier moment, avant de toucher sa main et grimaça, incertain.

**R.R** Vous serrer la main ne vous fera mal en aucune façon, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire… votre blessure est assez récente.

**S:** (elle lui sourit et prend sa main) Je vais bien, merci de votre considération Radma.

**R.R:** Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux. Je dois avouer qu'après avoir vu les vidéos de surveillance, j'étais inquiet quand à votre état de santé!!

Derrière eux, Jacob fit un pas en avant pour être remarqué. Immédiatement la large bracelet autour du poignet de Radma émit une sonnerie stridente faisant sursauter le petit groupe. Dans un mouvement dénué d'hésitation, et avant que quiconque n'aie pu bouger, Radma produisit une arme qu'il pointa directement entre les yeux de Jacob. Dans la seconde suivante, les quatre membres de SG-1 tenaient le conseiller en joue.

**J:** On se calme Radma … Personne ici ne vous veut du mal, vieux!

**R.R:** (n'abaissant pas son arme) Cet homme a une de ces créatures en lui. Nous avons re-calibré nos scanners pour les reconnaître. Quel genre de coup monté essayez-vous de faire ici, Colonel O'Neill?!

**T:** Le parasite que vous avez découvert dans le corps de Jacob Carter s'appelle un symbiote.

**S:** Radma … Laissez-moi vous présenter mon père, Jacob Carter. Il n'est en aucun cas une menace pour vous. Vrai, il porte un symbiote mais cette association est différente de celle que les Goau'ld pratiquent.

**Ja:** Ma fille dit vrai, Selmac' – c'est le nom de mon symbiote – et moi vivons en parfaite harmonie depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Radma Ré eut l'air confus, hésitant. Ses yeux passèrent de Sam à Jacob et doucement il baissa son arme. Les autres en firent autant. La tension était toujours palpable dans l'air.

**R.R:** Est-ce… est-ce que cette chose peut nous entendre?

**Ja:** (mode Selmac') Je peux aussi vous voir.

La voix lugubre eut tôt fait d'inciter Radma à pointer son arme à nouveau vers Jacob. Avec un lourd soupir, Jack se mit en position à son tour, jetant un coup d'œil au père de Sam.

**J:** Oh, mais c'est que vous savez être subtil, Selmac'! Effrayons-les encore plus! Tant qu'il y a une chance de se faire descendre, faudrait pas rater ça! (il se tourne vers Radma) Tout va bien il est inoffensif, il est là pour vous aider. Vous avez ma parole.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe se dirigeait à nouveau vers ses appartements. Jacob et Jack fermaient la marche, alors que Radma, en tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter de temps en temps Sam des yeux pour surveiller le Tok'ra.

Comme d'habitude, les deux hommes étaient silencieux, ce qui leur allait très bien. Cependant, Jacob ralentit le pas sensiblement, pour s'isoler du reste de la troupe.

**Ja:** Maintenant que nous sommes hors du SGC, dites-moi, Colonel. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ici? J'ai lu vos rapports… et je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander comment il se fait que ma fille se soit retrouvée sous le feu ennemi.

Jack se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable.

**Ja:** Je veux dire… disons que ça ne vous ressemble pas… de faire prendre des risque inconsidérés à votre équipe.

Jacob eut du mal à s'empêcher de sourire, mais le fait était que les rapports de SG-1 semblaient étranges… trop similaires en fait. Comme s'ils avaient tenté de modifier le cours des choses.

**J:** Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Jacob. La blessure de S… votre fille s'est simplement produite car elle était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et croyez-moi j'en suis désolé.

Là-dessus personne n'aurait pu douter, la douleur se ressentait dans sa voix même lorsqu'il essayait de la contrôler. L'idée de perdre Sam était toujours bien présente dans ses pensées. Bien trop vivace. Jacob se contenta de hocher la tête et d'accélérer le pas à nouveau. Il découvrirait bien le fin mot de l'histoire de toute façon.

-------------------------

**Au Dôme:**

Sam avait insisté pour rejoindre le Dôme le plus vite possible après avoir déposé leurs quelques affaires. Jack pouvait sentir la culpabilité presser le pas de la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer que rien de tout ceci n'était sa faute. Etrangement il avait envie de passer son temps à lui parler récemment. De tout comme de rien, juste pour le plaisir de discuter avec elle, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Probablement du à toutes ces heures dans l'infirmerie où elle ne pouvait lui répondre. Au lieu de quoi il hocha la tête docilement et quelques temps plus tard ils s'étaient retrouvés sous le Dôme.

Faire à nouveau face à ce lieu se révéla difficile pour les trois hommes de l'équipe. Ils firent de leur mieux pour ne pas que cela se remarque mais avec la façon avec laquelle Daniel fixa le sol où Sam avait été allongée dans son sang, la raideur dans les épaules musclées de Teal'c alors qu'il observait les marques toujours visibles du combat sur les parois du Dôme, Jack sut que leurs pensées ne pouvaient être loin des siennes. Et au milieu de tout ça se tenait Sam, déjà plongée dans le travail, si intensément qu'ils ne pouvaient savoir si l'endroit l'affectait aussi.

La matinée passa lentement, s'étirant difficilement sur un après-midi ensoleillé et silencieux… et déjà O'Neill douta qu'il pourrait tenir éveillé jusqu'à la nuit. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que Daniel semblait fixer ses symboles un peu trop longtemps, les yeux dans le vague. Aussi, Teal'c avait disparut…

_"J: Il a peut-être trouvé ma canne à pêche…"_

L'image de Teal'c avec un chapeau de pêcheur et une chaise pliante eut pour effet de faire rire le Colonel doucement, sortant Daniel de sa rêverie.

**D:** Quelque chose de drôle, Jack?

**J:** Oh… non… Enfin si… Je me demandais dans combien de temps vous alliez vous endormir contre le mur…

**D:** (regardant ses notes) Comme si on ne vous avait pas vu somnoler depuis une demi-heure…

Jack aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Sam pouffer légèrement.

**J:** Très bien, Danny. Je confesse! Allez, je propose qu'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. On a tous besoin de repos.

**S:** Mais, mon Colonel…

**J:** (levant les yeux au ciel) Oui, Carter?

**S:** Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, je peux très bien continuer à travailler. Daniel a traduit assez pour me permettre quelques heures de plus…

**J:** (soutenant le regard de son lieutenant) Major… La journée est terminée. Vous n'êtes pas invincible et laissez-moi vous rappeler que vous ne devriez même pas être ici dans votre condition.

**S:** Quelle condition? J'ai été libérée de l'infirmerie, je suis plus que prête pour l'action… Monsieur.

_"J: Elle va pas me refaire le même coup quand même?? Et devant son père en plus?? C'est quoi le problème avec ce Dôme?"_

En effet, de son côté, Jacob regardait sa fille d'un air curieux. C'était inhabituel de la voir discuter les ordres… Daniel se contenta de jeter un regard suppliant à Sam.

**J:** Carter, c'est un ordre… Et j'aimerais autant qu'on ne rejoue pas deux fois la même scène si ça ne vous dérange pas.

A ces mots, Sam se tut. Depuis qu'il lui avait été annoncé qu'elle retournait en mission, elle s'était demandé par quel miracle c'était possible. Avec le "léger" cas d'insubordination lors de leur dernière mission, Sam ne s'attendais pas à reprendre du service de sitôt. Mais personne ne l'avait mentionné, pas même son père. Quelque chose s'était passé… Ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle avait réussi à subtiliser une copie du rapport de Daniel, qu'elle avait découvert la vérité: rien n'avait été rapporté. Et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'O'Neill était celui qu'elle devait remercier pour ça. Soudainement, ses joues se mirent à brûler. Une demi-journée de travail de perdue contre un futur dans l'Air Force, et encore mieux au sein de SG-1… Sam lui devait bien ça.

**S:** A vos ordres, Colonel.

Elle essaya d'offrir un petit sourire qui finit en grimace crispée et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Près d'elle, Radma avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait… et il n'était pas le seul. Jacob Carter avait maintenant une volonté nouvelle de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans cette équipe.

Avec un hochement de tête, O'Neill sortit du Dôme pour trouver Teal'c devant la porte.

**J:** Tout est en ordre?

**T:** En effet, Colonel O'Neill. Les gardes semblent croire que rien ne viendra déranger la Cité à nouveau.

Le ton de Teal'c était lourd de doutes, et Jack ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. Vu le nombre de fois où les choses avaient été censées être "sans risques" et s'étaient révélées frôler la catégorie des missions suicide, SG-1 avait appris un minimum de prudence sceptique!

**J:** La journée est terminée, c'est quartier libre à partir de maintenant mon vieux. (le sourcil relevé de Teal'c le pousse à continuer) Allez vous balader, profitez du soleil… je ne sais pas moi… détendez-vous!

Quelque part les mots "détendre" et "Teal'c" ne semblaient pas vraiment faits pour cohabiter! Après quelques instants passés à observer O'Neill sans un mot, Teal'c fit quelque chose qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête du Colonel: il sourit. Franchement, sincèrement, avec une sorte d'excitation qui lui était peu –voire pas – connue. L'instant d'après le Jaffa géant avait disparut…

**S:** A ce moment-là je pense qu'une bonne douche s'impose d'abord. Mais ça sera avec plaisir, Daniel.

Les quatre autres sortirent du Dôme en marchant tranquillement, Daniel et Sam en tête.

**D:** (souriant à Sam joyeusement) Parfait! On se rejoint à l'appartement le temps que je règle quelques détails avec Radma et que je prenne une douche aussi.

Sur ce, Sam dirigea ses pas au loin, discutant joyeusement avec son père.

**Ja:** Tu es sure que tu es en forme pour sortir?

**S:** (avec un petit rire) Papa! Je n'ai plus 15 ans tu sais…

Jack se tourna à nouveau vers Daniel qui était en pleine discussion avec Radma.

**D:** Alors ces cartes sont votre moyen de paiement, exact? Je veux dire… comment peut-on faire la conversion entre mes dollars et vos Centras?

**R.R:** (manquant légèrement d'enthousiasme) Oh c'est le plus facile. Nous avons depuis longtemps créé le moyen de changer l'argent, tout le monde sur cette planète n'utilisant pas la même monnaie… Il me suffira de rentrer quelques chiffres dans la base de donnée et vous pourrez me rembourser dès demain, ne vous en inquiétez pas.

Jack toussota.

**J:** Est-ce que quelqu'un verrait un inconvénient à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Il y a deux minutes Carter était prête à monter un lit de camp dans le Dôme et là elle est pratiquement en train de courir vers l'appartement…

**D:** Jack! J'ai cru que vous étiez déjà partit! (il hésita un quart de seconde et prends bien soin d'éviter de regarder son ami dans les yeux) J'emmène Sam dîner. Bon, merci pour tout ça Radma! Bonne fin de journée à vous!!

Et les deux hommes le regardèrent s'éloigner.

_"J: QUOI?! Il sort MA Sam pour dîner?? Mais c'est MOI qui suit censé faire ça!"_

Légèrement indigné il se retourna vers Radma, seulement pour remarquer que l'homme avait l'air aussi dépité que lui… apparemment Jack O'Neill n'avait été le seul avec certaines idées en tête… Mais alors même qu'il prenait à son tour la route de leur logis, après avoir grogné un "Au revoir" à Radma, Jack ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'inviter son second à dîner n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, pas même ici. Satanée règlement!!

------------------------

**A l'appartement, deux heures plus tard:**

Incapable de tenir en place, O'Neill avait déjà fait une demi douzaine de va et viens entre la cuisine, sa chambre et le balcon. Entendre Carter chantonner dans sa douche était quelque peu insupportable… il aurait voulu pousser la porte pour voir son visage probablement éclairé d'un grand sourire. Daniel fut prêt en deux temps, trois mouvements et avait même réussi à dégoter un pantalon de toile simple, noir et une chemise de la même couleur, ouverte en V sur sa peau légèrement dorée. Une boîte avait été livrée pour Carter quelques minutes plus tôt, cadeau de l'archéologue. Jalousie bouillonnant violemment dans ses veines, Jack eut plus d'une fois envie d'étrangler Daniel alors qu'il blaguait avec Sam à travers la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Ces deux-là avaient toujours eu une complicité naturelle qu'il leur enviait bien souvent.

Le glissement de la porte se fit entendre et une Carter aux cheveux toujours légèrement humides et au pas hésitant s'avança dans la pièce. Elle portait une longue robe blanche simple avec des lacets noirs se croisant dans le dos. Le visage de Daniel s'éclaira.

**D:** Vous êtes superbe! Ah, à vous voir en treillis tout le temps on en viendrait presque à oublier ça.

Le compliment fit rougir Sam et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se tourna en recherche d'approbation vers Jack. Celui-ci sentit de nombreuses émotions lui courir sous la peau… beaucoup l'incitant à perdre le contrôle des muscles de sa mâchoire. Avec le plus grand effort, il parvint à sourire, essayant de ne pas penser au dos nu de Sam à deux pas de lui.

**J:** Le petit Danny a raison: vous êtes magnifique, Carter.

**S:** Merci, mon Colonel.

**D:** Et sur ce, le "petit Danny" va emmener cette superbe créature dîner.

_"J: C'est décidé, demain il va le bouffer son calepin!"_

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, Jack dut se résoudre à les laisser partir… Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte qu'il leur lança:

**J:** ET SOYEZ RENTRES AVANT MINUIT!!!

**S & D:** (se murmurant, avec un regard complice) Si on veux!

* * *

**Des reviews!!! SIOU PLAIT! ^^ **

**Combien de pages Jack fera-t-il manger à Daniel (les paris sont ouverts!)? Vers où est partit Teal'c, le ténébreux et énigmatique Jaffa? Qu'est-ce que fera Jacob de sa fin de journée? Pourquoi Jack est-il si empoté? Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, désolée j'ai un petit peu attendu avant de poster ce chapitre mais disons que j'attendais l'avis de ma lectrice Alpha, après quoi mon cher Dudule (mon pc) a été TRES malade!! Les antibiotiques n'étant pas automatique il a mis un certain temps à s'en remettre. Mais bon, tout va mieux et donc sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre!! ^^**

**Amusez-vous bien!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcher dans les rues au bras de Daniel était inhabituel, mais plus qu'agréable. Son invitation avait elle aussi été étonnante, mais Sam était heureuse de faire quelque chose d'autre que travailler pour une fois. Ainsi, ses pensées n'avaient pas à être centrées sur le visage de Pete, la colère déformant ses traits… et ses messages suppliants sur le répondeur. Autour d'eux, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, et grâce à leurs habits, les deux membres de SG-1 se sentirent en quelque sorte intégré à la vie de la ville.

La nuit tomba vite, et sur un coup de tête, le couple décida d'acheter de quoi pique-niquer et de se trouver une vue imprenable de la ville… sur le toit d'un immeuble qui aurait fait rougir les plus hauts gratte-ciel terriens. La plate-forme était aménagée en un charmant petit jardin, éclairé faiblement et entouré d'un fin dôme les protégeant du vent.

Assis dans l'herbe tendre, Daniel observa sa collègue du coin de l'œil. Malgré l'évidente détente dont elle avait preuve jusqu'ici, il était facile de remarquer les poches sous ses yeux, et la façon dont elle détournait tous les sujets touchant à Pete ou même Jack. Un agréable silence s'était installé entre eux. Le visage de Sam était tourné vers la ville qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Flottants comme d'étranges lucioles, les transports et lumières de la Cité étaient un spectacle superbe. Tout avait l'air si paisible et reposant… alors qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient tous craint pour la vie de cette magnifique jeune femme. Une fois de plus, Daniel se sentit submergé par la peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Instinctivement, et sans y repenser à deux fois, il étira légèrement le bras et pris légèrement la main de Sam dans la sienne. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. L'archéologue ne relâcha pas sa douce emprise.

**D:** Sam… il faut que vous soyez plus prudente. On ne s'en remettrait pas si il devait vous arriver quelque chose.

**S:** (elle rougit en sentant le pouce de Daniel faire un petit cercle sur le dessus de sa main) Vous pourriez toujours prendre McKay dans l'équipe… Il est brillant – et vous feriez mieux de garder pour vous que j'ai dit ça!

**D:** (il rit) Oui, j'ai dans l'idée que ça pourrait lui monter à la tête! Mais vous avez tord, et là je pense que je peux parler pour toute l'équipe quand je dis que le fait que vous soyez si brillante n'est qu'une infime partie de la raison pour laquelle nous tenons à vous.

Daniel n'était pas du genre à se sentir embarrassé lorsqu'il ouvrait son cœur, cependant, sa voix se réduit à un murmure, obligeant Sam à se pencher légèrement vers lui pour ne rien rater.

**D:** (la regardant droit dans les yeux) SG-1 n'aurait jamais fonctionné sans vous. Jack aurait continué à me trouver plus énervant que jamais, et Teal'c serait probablement toujours aussi fermé. Quand à moi… je serais probablement retourné sur Abidos.

**S:** (elle lève la main pour l'interrompre) Daniel… vous… (elle rit nerveusement) vous vous en seriez très bien sortis sans moi. Le Colonel a beaucoup de respect pour vous, et d'amitié, ainsi que Teal'c.

**D:** Mais quelle est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas retourné à sa retraite après les premières missions?

**S:** (elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, essayant de comprendre) Vous le savez bien: il voulait être ici, à voyager, à découvrir d'autres planètes comme nous.

_"D: C'est donc ce qu'elle croit, huh? … Eh ben…"_

**D:** Oui… vous avez probablement raison. Bref, tout ce que je dis c'est qu'on a eu peur pour vous. Une trouille comme j'en ai rarement eue! Vous auriez du voir Teal'c pendant que vous étiez dans le coma. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il existe un mot pour décrire à quel point il était devenu taciturne! Il a passé son temps entre déambuler dans les couloirs autour de votre chambre et la salle d'entraînement… ou personne n'osait plus mettre les pieds de peur d'avoir à se battre contre lui et se prendre une belle raclée!

Alors que son ami parlait, Sam n'était que trop consciente de sa main dans la sienne. Pour quelqu'un avec le passe-temps de manipuler des pierres, les mains de Daniel étaient étonnement douces, et chaudes. Profitant de la pénombre dans laquelle la partie du jardin où ils étaient installés baignait, elle détailla le visage de l'archéologue. Depuis leur première rencontre quelques rides légères avaient apparu de-ci de-là, appuyant ses beaux traits d'une maturité lui seyant bien. Pendant une seconde, Sam eut l'impression de découvrir cet homme assis face à elle. Un esprit brillant, ouvert, courageux… et beau garçon pour ne pas gâcher le tout. Hors de la base et surtout de leurs uniformes, cet instant semblait part d'une autre vie. Un moment où Sam n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa rupture avec un homme qu'elle aimait tant, ou encore de ses impossibles sentiments à l'égard de Jack O'Neill. Ici, maintenant, elle n'était qu'une jeune femme accompagné d'un homme lui tenant la main. L'inquiétude dans les yeux de Daniel était tout sauf feinte et, dans un mouvement irrépressible, Sam se sentit refermer l'espace entre eux, leurs visages se rapprochant d'un mouvement souple et naturel.

---------------------

**A l'appartement: **

Depuis le départ de Daniel et Sam, Jacob et Jack avaient vaqué à leurs occupations. Pour le plus grand malheur d'O'Neill, Teal'c n'était toujours pas là et il n'était donc pas vraiment possible pour lui de passer sa frustration dans le combat. Au lieu de quoi, après plusieurs heures passées à espérer que ses deux plus jeunes coéquipiers ne passent la porte avec les regards embarrassés de ceux qui ont passé une mauvaise soirée, Jack n'y tint plus et quitta l'appartement pour partir à la recherche de sa canne à pêche. Au moins ça avait le don de le détendre habituellement…

…mais pas cette fois. Malgré la profonde amitié qui avait toujours lié les deux scientifiques, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des hypothèses aussi désagréables les unes que les autres. Après plus de deux heures passées à tenter de chasser le jeune couple de ses pensées, il jeta rageusement sa canne à pêche dans le lac.

_"J: Mais c'est pas vrai!!"_

…**:** Il me semblait que tenir l'objet était nécessaire pour obtenir du poisson…

**J:** (fait volte-face avec un sourire soulagé) Teal'c!!

Le géant acquiesça silencieusement.

**J:** Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là mon vieux! Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un peu d'entraînement?

**T:** (souriant un peu trop évidemment) L'entraînement peut attendre, O'Neill. Cependant le contenu de cette bouteille sera devenu imbuvable au petit matin. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour en finir?

A cet instant Jack remarqua l'objet du délit dans la main de son coéquipier. Le liquide à l'intérieur de la bouteille était transparent, mais alors qu'il observa plus intensément Teal'c, seulement pour noter qu'il semblait **très** détendu et prêt à sourire à chaque instant, Jack eut confirmation que ce truc devait être fort. Se jetant à nouveau dans l'herbe, il tapota la place à côté de lui.

**J:** Bienvenue chez moi, Teal'c.

Il prit une gorgée de la bouteille et manqua de s'étouffer.

**J:** Nom de … Ce truc ne PEUT PAS être légal!!

**T:** Ça l'est!

L'excitation plus qu'inhabituel dans la voix de Teal'c fit hausser les sourcils de Jack. Ok… le nounours avait eu un peu trop de ce truc, et par conséquent le Colonel prit une autre gorgée. Il se devait de rattraper son compagnon!

------------------

**Quelques heures plus tard / Centre ville:**

Se tenant tant bien que mal debout – ok, plutôt mal que bien – O'Neill jeta un œil critique à son ami se tenant à quelques pas de lui.

**J:** Nan, nan, nan!!

Ses mouvements rapides de la main manquèrent de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et il se rattrapa in extremis en se plaquant contre le mur, bras écartés comme si un gouffre venait tout juste de s'ouvrir à ses pieds.

**J: **Deux… secondes…

Le rire profond et communicatif de Teal'c résonna dans la pièce et il tomba à la renverse dans un gigantesque fauteuil, ses cheveux roux voletant légèrement autour de sa nuque massive. Jack grogna en direction de son ami.

**J:** Vous foutez pas de ma gueule Teal'c! Et je vous dit que le roux ne vous va pas! Vous devriez rester sur du noir.

**T:** Noir ou kaki!! Pas restrictif comme choix!!

Grâce à la boisson, Jack était passé outre la surprise du à entendre Teal'c s'exprimer autrement que comme un Jaffa. Entendant leur échange, la vendeuse s'éclipsa pour revenir avec de superbes, soyeux, cheveux longs noirs. En une seconde ils étaient sur le crâne du Jaffa et il s'observait dans le miroir.

**T:** Parfait! En plus il suffira que je les attache pendant les missions!

**J:** Ou que tu les enlèves.

**T:** En effet! On les prend!

**Vendeuse:** Voulez-vous que je vous fasse la greffe tout de suite?

**J:** Eh on a le temps, c'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire.

Sentant ses pensées dériver vers Sam, Jack prit une nouvelle gorgée qui brûla sa gorge déjà quelque peu irritée. Dans la seconde suivante il avait totalement oublié la jeune blonde et ne pensait qu'à rire alors que la coiffeuse s'affairait autour de Teal'c. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, la greffe en elle-même dura moins longtemps que la décision sur les cheveux en elle-même. Alors qu'il quittaient la boutique, se tenant l'un à l'autre, Jack se tourna vers son ami.

**J:** On va où ensuite?

Teal'c jeta un regard brumeux autour d'eux, cherchant Dieu sait quoi, avant de pointer derrière eux.

**T:** Par là!!

**J:** Et y'a quoi par là?

Haussant les épaules, Teal'c dirigeait déjà ses pas dans cette direction.

--------------------

**Au matin: **

Derrière ses paupières closes, O'Neill sentait déjà battre la douleur lancinante des lendemains de cuite. Et on aurait cru qu'une civilisation aussi avancée aurait inventé un alcool sans ces effets secondaires… Doucement, mais alors TRES doucement, Jack ouvrit les yeux… seulement pour le regretter un instant plus tard, roulant sur le côté pour enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller. Grogner et jurer ne servant à rien et n'ayant qu'un temps, il décida que seule une bonne tasse de café – ou quoique cette planète aie eu à offrir dans ce rayon – pourrait lui faire du bien. Toujours en prenant bien soin d'éviter tout mouvement brusque, Jack s'assit, balançant ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Pas de chemise, pas de pantalon… au moins il avait eu le courage de se déshabiller en rentrant. Il bailla bruyamment. Oula!! La brosse à dent ne serait pas de trop… mais d'abord: du café!

Jack se leva – tentant d'ignorer à quel point son corps semblait protester devant la position "debout" – et traversa la pièce en direction de la porte. Enfin, quand je dit "traversa"… dès son deuxième pas, Jack sentit ses pieds s'emmêler dans ce qui devait être un drap traînant sur le sol, et chuta violemment et douloureusement.

**J:** Mer…!! (il regarda en direction de ses pieds) Mais quelle idée de foutre un…

La fin de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge. A ses pieds, émergeant d'une boule de draps, apparaissait une longue chevelure.

_"J: QUOI?? Pitié me dites pas que j'ai ramené une fille ici! … Il faut que je la fasse sortir avant que les autres se réveillent!"_

**J:** Erm… Ohé?

Pas de mouvement, et pendant une seconde jack ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous ces films ou un pauvre type se réveille près d'un cadavre après une nuit bien arrosée.

_"J: Pitié pas ça…"_

Dans sa tête, les images tournoyaient de plus en plus vite alors que l'imagination de Jack, alimentée par un manque de sommeil évident, inventait déjà le pire scénario résultant de cette situation. Dans une seconde, Carter entrerait, probablement en se demandant pourquoi il avait dormit si tard… ou une quelqu'autre excuse. Dans tous les cas EVIDEMMENT ça ne serait jamais Teal'c ou Jacob passant la porte…Non… Pire que tout ça: Daniel entrerait! AVEC Carter. Ahhhhhhh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'un mec devait faire pour avoir un peu d'intimité dans le coin? Puis les questions commenceraient: qui était la fille, où l'avait-il récupérée… et la tristesse dans les yeux de Sam même si elle tentait de la cacher. Mais Jack saurait. Il savait toujours. Retour sur Terre. Disgrâce. Quitter le SGC… tout ça était des choses qu'il pouvait en effet voir arriver… mais le pire le frappa en plaine poitrine: il n'y avait pas une chance qu'elle veuille toujours ne serais ce que le voir après ça. Jamais. Une vie entière sans le sourire de Carter, sans son bla bla technologique, son rire, la soie de sa peau effleurant accidentellement la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient cote à cote…

Haletant, Jack prit une inspiration tremblante, revenant à la réalité. Ses pensées avaient été pleines de tant d'angoisse et de panique qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'elle n'étaient en fait que ça: des pensées. Ne se réalisant seulement s'il ne se débarrassait pas de cette fille tout de suite. Bien sur, ça lui travaillerait toujours la conscience, mais au moins il serait toujours possible de subir ça tout en taquinant Sam Carter. Et ça, ça valait n'importe quoi.

Du bout du pied, il poussa gentiment la forme. Toujours pas de réaction. Il poussa plus fort, seulement pour entendre un grognement monter de la pile de drap. La couleur quitta le visage du Colonel.

_"J: Ça… ça ressemblait plus à un ours qu'à une fille!"_

Devant son expression ébahi, une énorme main fit apparition, attrapant le drap. Définitivement PAS une main de femme! Et merde… Quelques secondes plus tard, combattant l'amas de cheveux et les nœuds qui s'y étaient faits pendant la nuit, les mains dégagèrent le visage d'un Teal'c quelques peu désorienté. Alors que les yeux des deux hommes se rencontrèrent, le silence tomba sur la chambre, lourd comme une chape de plomb. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent un geste. Finalement, après une bonne minute, Jack s'éclaircit la gorge.

**J:** Bonjour. Quelle soirée hein? … J'ai cru un moment que les cheveux longs étaient un rêve…mais bon… non…

A ces mots Teal'c leva doucement une main vers le sommet de son crâne ou il trouva les cheveux soyeux. Immédiatement son sourcil se haussa.

**T:** (après un moment) En effet…

**J:** Voilà, voilà… (il regarde autour de lui pendant un moment avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Teal'c) J'allais me verser un café… vous en voulez un? Je sais pas pour vous mais j'ai un de ces mal de tête…

**T:** (fronçant les sourcils, déstabilisé) Moi aussi…

Jack était à nouveau sur pieds, se retenant difficilement de sourire. Enfin! Un alcool que le symbiote ne pouvait pas gérer si bien que ça! Il faudrait en ramener à la maison…

**J:** Vous devriez vous coiffer avant d'aller dans la cuisine…

Avec un petit rire, O'Neill attrapa un t-shirt et l'enfila alors qu'il remontait le couloir. Les portes des autres chambres étaient fermées, tout le monde devait toujours être en train de dormir! Jetant un œil à sa montre, Jack eut la bonne surprise de voir qu'il n'était que 8h30! Maintenant il était sur d'avoir le temps de se remettre à peu près sur pieds avant que Daniel ne se lève et commence l'interminable série de questions du matin. Va savoir où il avait chopé cette mauvaise habitude!

Le soulagement descendait toujours sur Jack quand il entra dans le salon. Pas de fille dans sa chambre… juste un Teal'c chevelu! Si ça annonçait pas le début d'une bonne journée! La table du salon était bien fournie, comme à son habitude, et même si le breuvage brûlant dans la tasse de Jack n'était pas du café, ça faisait sacrement bien l'affaire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Teal'c arriva, ses cheveux maintenus en arrière par deux tresses partant de ses tempes.

**J:** On se prend pour Legolas, Teal'c?

Avec sagesse, son ami l'ignora avant de s'installer face à lui, se jetant sur un genre de petit pain encore tiède.

**J:** Oh mais ça vous va bien… (il hoche la tête)

Quelques instants plus tard, Jacob faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

**Ja:** Bonjour à vous … (il stoppe légèrement en voyant les cheveux de Teal'c mais se garde bien de faire une réflexion) deux. Comment s'est passé votre soirée, Colonel.

**J:** Oh… C'était… bien! De la pêche… beaucoup.

**Ja**: Vous avez ramené du poisson?

**J:** Erm… je crois que leur lac est comme le mien: vide.

Avec un sourire en coin, Jacob hocha la tête, se servant son petit déjeuner en même temps. Les trois hommes mangèrent en silence, prenant leur temps alors que le soleil se levait lentement sur la ville. Le spectacle était une fois de plus à couper le souffle. De temps à autres, Jack jetait un coup d'œil en direction des chambres. Les deux autres avaient l'air de se décider à faire la grasse mat'! A y songer, il ne se souvenait pas s'ils avaient déjà rejoint l'appartement lorsque Teal'c et lui-même étaient rentrés. Enfin, sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que cela à faire, Jack se leva de table et, sur le chemin de sa chambre s'arrêta devant la porte de Daniel où il frappa lourdement et longtemps avant de crier: Debout là-dedans!! Vos cailloux vous attendent! Il répéta la même opération devant chez Sam… en moins fort et le texte changea quelque peu: Carter? Il faudrait penser à vous lever…

Après quoi le Colonel sauta dans la douche, accueillant chaleureusement l'eau fraîche qui lui rafraîchit bien vite les idées… ramenant par la même occasion ses pensées noires de la veille. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire pour rester au lit si tard? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Sam de traîner… S'était-il passé quelque chose entre l'archéologue et le Major? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, Jack se sentit forcé de penser à ce qu'il ferait si c'était le cas. Daniel était un civil… techniquement rien ne pouvait venir entre ces deux là. Saurait-il être heureux pour eux? Le pire le frappa soudain: peu importe combien Jack chérissait Sam, cette fois les choses étaient différentes. Pas de Pete… mais Daniel, un de ses meilleurs amis, celui pour lequel il s'était inquiété si souvent, celui qu'il avait poussé à sortir de chez lui, à rencontrer des gens. Jack secoua la tête, chassant les nombreuses images de son esprit, douloureuses par leur clarté. Il pouvait tout voir, comme un futur déjà écrit. Mariage, enfants, le jour où ils quitteraient le SGC… et doucement, l'espace entre les rencontres, jusqu'au jour où ils ne se verraient plus qu'à Noël, et encore.

Coupant l'eau, Jack ne put qu'aller jusqu'à son lit où il s'assit.

_"J: Arrête de te faire des films, t'as trop d'imagination. Sam et Daniel? Ensemble? Sérieusement… "_

Oui, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans la façon dont l'archéologue regardait Carter depuis sa blessure. O'Neill n'était peut-être pas le seul à s'être découvert des sentiments plus profond qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

_"J: Au lieu de rester là à te morfondre et te faire des idées tu ferais mieux d'aller sortir Daniel de son lit par la cheville! … Oui, ça me ferait sentir mieux ça!"_

Avec un regain d'énergie, Jack se sécha, s'habilla et était de retour dans le couloir sous peu. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Daniel où il entra sans frapper.

**J:** Danny Boy!! J'ai dit on se lève! Ou je vous prive de traductions pendant le reste de la semaine!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir son ami comme prévu, Jack s'immobilisa. Le lit était vide et parfaitement fait. Le sac de Daniel se tenait au pied, fermé comme s'il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis leur arrivée.

**J:** Oh non…

Une fois de plus, l'imagination de Jack l'entraîna vers un endroit qu'il aurait de loin préféré éviter. Daniel était dans la chambre de Carter… Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être malade à l'idée de les trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jack ne put cependant s'empêcher de traverser le couloir à nouveau et frapper sur la porte.

**J:** Carter? Vous être réveillée? (il frappe à nouveau) Caaaaaarter!! Erm… J'entre, ok?

Il soupira et se plaça de façon à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Alors que la cloison coulissa, il pria en silence.

_"J: Faites qu'elle soit toute seule dans son lit, faites qu'elle soit toute seule dans son lit… et qu'elle aie rejeté Daniel si violemment qu'il en a eu honte et a dormi dehors!"_

Inconsciemment, il avait fermé les yeux. Lentement, et en tournant son visage légèrement de côté, Jack les rouvrit. Une fois de plus il contempla une chambre vide.

…**:** Selmac' ne les a pas entendus rentrer.

La voix de Jacob fit sursauter le Colonel violemment.

**J:** Bon D… Jacob!! Ne faites pas ça!

**Ja:** (se retenant de rire) Excusez-moi.

**J:** Comment ça pas rentrés?

**Ja:** Ils ont … probablement passé la nuit dehors.

Jacob fit de son mieux pour garder un ton neutre, vide de sous-entendus. Mais Jack n'était pas le débile qu'il aimait faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était. Il savait additionner deux plus deux, d'autant plus quand ça concernait Carter.

**Ja:** A l'heure qu'il est ils doivent prendre un café quelque part, ou plus probablement ils sont en train de nous attendre au Dôme. Remarquez je serais pas étonné si ils y avaient passé une partie de la nuit!

**T:** En effet, je pense que Jacob Carter a raison, Colonel O'Neill.

Silencieusement, Jack hocha la tête, incertain quand à savoir s'il se sentait soulagé ou pas de ne pas avoir trouvé Sam et Daniel dans le même lit. Après tout, ne pas rentrer de la nuit n'était pas quelque chose que son Major avait en habitude. Le voyage jusqu'au Dôme se fit lui aussi en silence et au pas de course. Mais une fois sur place il fallut se rendre à l'évidence: l'endroit était désert. Jack sentit la boule dans son estomac s'alourdir sensiblement.

Vers midi, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Sam et Daniel.

-------------------------

**Ailleurs:**

Tout contre elle se blottissait une source de chaleur apaisante. Sam hésita un instant à ouvrir les yeux, laissant libre court à sa mémoire de se rappeler des événements de la nuit passée. Elle sentit autour de ses épaules un bras protecteur et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement à cette sensation. Doucement elle ouvrit les paupières, dirigeant directement son regard vers la source de chaleur qui n'était autre que Daniel. Celui-ci offrit un petit sourire.

**D:** Longue nuit, hein?

Il poussa un long soupir et serra Sam un peu plus contre lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Grand sourire… **_

**(Oh pas de questions ce coup-ci… sinon ça ruinerait le fun.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, ok ! Je sais, ça fait pas loin d'une éternité depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre. J'ai pas d'excuse autre que des fois la vie (etc etc , ajoutez ici la meilleure excuse que vous puissiez imaginer). **

**Merci pour ceux qui lisent toujours. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, j'espere que vous aimerez la fic et laisserez tout plein de Reviews! **

**(PS: je sais qu'il manque un paquet d'accents un peu partout mais ne m'en veuillez pas trop: j'écris sur un clavier américain qui n'a pas les accents... pauvre de moi!) **

* * *

Ce qui avait commencé comme une crainte que Daniel et Sam n'aient eut un peu plus qu'un dîner entre amis se transforma bien vite en peur tout court. Être en retard, c'était une chose – quoique pas de leur genre – mais de plus de quatre heures? Jamais! Bientôt, ce qui restait de SG-1 (plus Jacob Carter) se mis à la recherche des deux disparus. Grâce à l'intervention rapide et efficace de Radma, des patrouilles furent déployées aux quatre coins de la ville, cherchant et questionnant à tout va. Deux bonnes heures passèrent. Toujours rien. De son côté, Jack commençait à s'agacer sérieusement. Habituellement il y avait toujours une piste, un indice, quelque chose! Cependant, lorsque la nuit commença à tomber (beaucoup trop tôt à son goût) il dut se rendre à l'évidence que Sam et Daniel étaient bel et bien introuvables. Mais rien ne pouvait stopper leurs recherches, pas même s'il fallait retourner chaque immeuble un par un pour mettre la main sur leurs compagnons manquant à l'appel.

**J: **(notant l'air fatigué des deux autres hommes) Ok, on fait une pause. Dix minutes.

Jacob sembla sur le point de rétorquer.

**J: **On a rien trouvé en douze heures… dix minutes ne changerons rien.

Avec un hochement de tête silencieux, le Tok'ra s'assit sur un banc, son regard vide planté droit devant lui. Teal'c lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

Pop!

Radma tourna sur lui-même avant de les voir. Son regard s'illumina, mais son expression resta sombre. Il les rejoignit en courant.

**R.R: **Colonel… J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles…

_"J: Où est passé le bon vieux temps et le "j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle"? Au moins là on était sur d'être content pour quelque chose…"_

Jack sentit une pierre tomber dans le fond de son estomac. Sur le moment, enfouir sa tête sous terre semblait la meilleure idée… Tout pour éviter de s'entendre dire que deux corps avaient été retrouvés… Tout pour ne pas penser à cette fin qui semblait de plus en plus inévitable au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Près de lui, il sentit Teal'c approcher et entendit Jacob bondir sur ses pieds à nouveau. Faisant de son mieux pour contrôler le timbre de sa voix, Jack demanda:

**J:** Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**R.R:** (hésitant une seconde) Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous montrer.

Le Centaurien appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet, faisant apparaître une projection devant lui.

**R.R:** Tous les membres du Conseil ont reçu la même communication il y a de ça une demi-heure.

L'image était nette et sombre… mais pas assez pour empêcher l'œil aguerrit de Jack de distinguer deux formes immobiles allongées sur le seul poussiéreux de ce qui ressemblait à un vieux garage. Entre ses dents serrées, Jack se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. C'était Sam et Daniel, toujours vêtus de leurs habits de la veille, quoique ceux-ci étaient à présent dans un piteux état. L'archéologue n'avait plus qu'un semblant de chemise sur le dos. Une des manches avait disparue et Jack en déduit qu'il avait du se débattre comme un diable lors du kidnapping. Quelque part dans sa poitrine, le Colonel sentit un pincement de fierté pour son ami. La robe de Sam manquait une bretelle et une déchirure courait du bas à mi-cuisse, laissant entrevoir sa jambe écorchée. Inconsciemment, Jack se concentra sur ces détails pour ne pas laisser la rage le submerger. Rien ne pouvait l'aider à s'assurer qu'ils étaient vivants à part le fait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient gravement blessés. Soudainement, la caméra pivota pour se fixer sur un inconnu d'une trentaine d'années.

…**:** Comme vous le savez tous, mon nom est Salsi Fi , leader des Enfants d'Aras. Et croyez-moi: je guiderais à nouveau notre peuple dans la lumière d'Aras. Ces deux soldats sont nos otages jusqu'à ce que nos exigences ne soient rencontrées.

_"J: Décidément le coup de la rançon c'est un truc interplanétaire!"_

**S.F : **Si vous essayez de nous localiser, ils mourront. Si vous tentez de les chercher, ils mourront. Si vous ne nous obéissez pas en tous points…

**J:** (marmonnant dans sa barbe) Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée.

Près de lui, Jack pouvait entendre les dents de Jacob Carter grincer alors. Sans la sagesse de Selmac' comme garde fou, le Tok'ra aurait probablement attrapé Radma par le bras et mis en miette son précieux petit bracelet. Mais le légume dans la projection n'avais pas fini de parler.

**S.F :** Éteignez le bouclier pour que notre Maître a tous rejoigne une fois de plus nos terres. Son arrivée ne sera pas gâchée a nouveau pas ces Terriens incapables et primitifs. Bientôt, nous baignerons tous dans la vraie lumière d'Aras!

Le leader des Enfants d'Aras avait un regard plein de fièvre, un signe que Jack connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir vu trop souvent dans les yeux de fanatiques en tous genres.

**S.F: **Vous avez jusqu'à demain, même heure, pour obtempérer. Après quoi vous goûterez a notre résolution.

Un lourd silence acceuillit la fin de la transmission. Jack avait toujours les yeux rives droit devant lui. Sa mâchoire était serrée et, l'espace d'un instant, même Teal'c eut un peu peur a l'idée de parler a son ami. Finalement, la voix du Colonel s'éleva, calme et résolue... mais brûlant d'un feu qui ne pouvait être ignoré.

**J: **Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu. (il marqua une pause) Ce taré crois que le Goa'uld qui rode autour de votre planète depuis je ne sais combien de temps, est votre Aras? Mais Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous écrivez dans vos livres d'histoire?

Il avait adressé cette dernière question en regardant Tsun droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut l'air quelques peu offusque mais eut le bon réflexe de baisser le regard.

**R.R**: Nous sommes désolés que vos coéquipiers se soient retrouves dans une telle situation.

**J:** (il pointe l'homme du doigt) Oh mais croyez-moi je vais les retrouver! Et quand ça sera fait je vais botter le cul de ce Salsi Fi si violemment qu'il regrettera d'avoir pointe son nez hors du potager. Je vais lui botter le cul si violemment qu'il va se retrouver avec ses pieds sous le menton. Si violemment qu'il gagnera un ticket direct pour les vaisseaux mère qui attendent en orbite...

Pendant sa tirade, le reste de l'équipe approuvait en silence chacune des menaces proférées par Jack. Celui-ci était finalement a cours d'idées et se tut un instant, comme pour reprendre le souffle qu'il avait légèrement court.

**J: **Il faut que je retourne au Stargate pour avertir mes supérieurs de la situation.

**R.R:** Bien sur. (il s'approche de Jack comme s'il était un lion affamé et lui pose une main légère sur l'avant bras... pas celui tenant son P90)

**J:** (a ses deux autres compagnons) Soyez près pour partir a leur recherche des que je reviens.

Pop!

**Ailleurs:**

Avec une grimace de douleur, Sam se redressa, bien heureuse que le bras de Daniel soit la pour l'envelopper confortablement, la tenant contre lui. Le mouvement avait réveillé la douleur la douleur dans son épaule, la ou le sang avait coagulé et lui tirait maintenant la peau. Ces simples pensées suffirent a la replonger dans les souvenirs de la veille.

**Flashback:**

Tout avait été plus que parfait grâce a Daniel. Il était bon d'être traitée tout simplement comme une femme et comme un génie ou un Major de l'Air Force. L'air surpris de Daniel lorsqu'elle avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur sa joue n'avais pas eu de prix. Encore moins le rougissement et bafouillage qui s'en suivit.

**S: **Pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce soir.

**D:** (avec un sourire embarrassé mais enchanté) Croyez-le ou pas , mais le plaisir est pour moi! C'est bon de vous voir relaxée un peu.

Et, bien évidemment, la conversation avait dérivée vers Pete. Cette fois Sam n'avais pas essaye de l'empêcher, découvrant qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler.

**S:** Le Colonel n'aurais jamais du le frapper comme ça...

"_D: J'aurais probablement fait la même chose a sa place... " _

**D: **Vous en voulez a Jack?

**S:** Non, non... Pete est allé trop loin. J'aurais juste préféré que le Colonel reste en dehors de tout ça.

**D: **Vous savez bien que quand ça vous concerne il a du mal a rester en dehors des choses... (il marqua une pause, la regardant du coin de l'oeil avant d'ajouter) Tout comme avec Teal'c et moi. Il prends soin de son équipe.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, tous deux sachant bien que les réactions de Jack n'étaient pas tout a fait les mêmes quand Sam était concernée. Après un moment de silence ils s'étaient trouvés en train de rire doucement. Après tant d'années, la relation compliquée entre Sam et Jack faisait partie de ce qui faisait SG-1 …. bah, SG-1. Elle ne pouvait être ignorée, mais personne ne pouvait la reconnaître comme existante non plus. Un peu comme un fantôme familier planant au dessus de leurs têtes. Presque un autre membre de l'équipe.

**S:** Il me manque.

**D:** (curieux) Jack?

**S: **(elle rit, un peu triste) Non, Pete. Il n'a pas cessé de m'appeler depuis ce soir la. Il dis qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne pensais pas les choses qu'il a dites... Mais je sais que c'est un mensonge.

La jeune femme devint silencieuse, ses yeux fixés sur la ville éclairée a leurs pieds. Daniel en profita pour la détailler une fois de plus. La raideur dans ses épaules était revenue ainsi que la détermination dans ses yeux maintenant d'un bleu métallique, Sans y penser plus que ça, Daniel tendis le bras et attira Sam a lui, appuyant son dos nu contre sa poitrine alors que ses bras l'entourait étroitement. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, ses cours cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le menton l'espace d'une seconde. Pour une fois rien de tout cela ne semblait déplacé. Et ils en étaient tous deux agréablement surpris. Presque autant que de découvrir qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin d'être près de quelqu'un d'autre, de sentir une chaleur humaine. Contre les cheveux blonds de Sam, Daniel murmura.

**D:** Tout ira bien... Je crois.

Cette fois ils rirent franchement a la légère incertitude dans la voix de Daniel. Plus les années passaient, plus il se surprenais a parler comme Jack parfois. Avec un sourire qui faisait bien souvent tourner des têtes, Sam se tourna vers Daniel et pendant une fraction de seconde, l'archéologue eut un aperçu de ce que tant d'hommes avaient convoité au travers des ans. Des yeux bleus pleins de malice et d'intelligence, des lèvres fines mais sensuelles, un corps musclé mais sexy, maintenant pressé contre le sien. Avec un petit soupir et un étrange sourire, le visage de Daniel se rapprocha de celui de Sam. Dans ses bras, il ne la sentis pas se tendre, au contraire. Sa confiance en lui était plus d'apparente lorsqu'elle ne se déroba pas en le voyant s'approcher. Un petit air curieux s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Doucement, Daniel reposa son front contre celui de Sam et ferma ses yeux avec un petit rire.

**D:** Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment il fait, Sam. Si c'était moi...

L'instant d'après leurs deux corps étaient entremêlés a même le sol, leurs mains plaquées sur leurs oreilles, leurs yeux exorbités de douleur ouverts sur le ciel étoilé. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que leurs corps abandonnent la lutte, les laissant sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Quand elle était revenue a elle, Sam avait découvert l'humide réalités de la cellule dans laquelle Daniel and elle avaient été enfermes. L'archéologue était allonge face contre terre, pale et immobile. Sam eut vite fait de traverser la pièce pour s'apercevoir (avec soulagement) que Daniel était juste inconscient. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrais les yeux.

A force d'habitude, les deux membres de SG-1 avaient bientôt décidé de tenter de s'échapper, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient ou même a quelle force de frappe ils devraient faire face. Mais comme l'avait si bien souligne Daniel: "Si on s'arrêtait a ce genre de détail, on serait toujours coinces dans notre premier vaisseau mère!"

… Force fut de constater que s'échapper a 4 était beaucoup plus évident qu'a 2. Après avoir tant bien que mal "modifié" sa robe - qui avait maintenant une belle fente révélant sa jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse - Sam s'était préparée a désarmer le prochain garde entrant leur cellule.

Le problème avec le fait de rencontrer de nouvelles technologies c'est qu'il n'est pas difficile de confondre ce qui passerais pour un boulon sur Terre avec une caméra de surveillance. Même lorsque l'on s'appelle Samantha Carter. Au final, lorsque les quatre gardes passèrent la porte, ils savaient déjà ce qui les attendait dans la cellule. Le combat fut rapide et violent, leurs opposants ne prenant pas de gants pour les neutraliser et allant même jusqu'à déboîter l'épaule de Daniel et tirer dans l'épaule de Sam. Le fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés par la santé de leur prisonniers en disais long sur le genre de kidnappeur Daniel et Sam avaient affaire avec.

**Presentement:**

**D: **Vous êtes réveillée...

Le soulagement dans la voix de Daniel fit comprendre a Sam qu'elle avait du rester K.O quelques temps.

**D: **Comment va l'épaule?

Pour toute réponse, Sam grimaça.

**S:** Vous?

**D: **Je crois bien qu'ils m'ont fracturé une cote... (il marque une pause, l'air pensif) Dites... C'est moi ou d'habitude on s'en tire beaucoup mieux que ça?

La reflection de Daniel la fit sourire. Tout n'etait pas perdu si ils trouvaient toujours quelque raison pour blaguer.

**S: **Surtout ne répétez pas ça au Colonel on aura le droit a une de le fait qu'être un rat de laboratoire et un de bibliothèque explique sûrement pourquoi on est la. Et dans la minute qui suit il nous invitera a prendre l'air a sa cabane...

Pendant une seconde, Daniel la dévisagea (notant au passage qu'il avait toujours son bras étroitement autour d'elle).

**D: **Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez juste de parler exactement comme lui, non?

**S: **(elle soupire un peu) Faut croire qu'il a fini par déteindre, même sur moi.

Les deux coéquipiers restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Daniel arrangea son bras autour de la taille de Sam pour ne pas ajouter a son épaule douloureuse. Sans un mot, la jeune femme pris sa main dans la sienne et nicha sa tête contre le cou de Daniel.

**D: **Au passage, c'était le pire rendez-vous que j'aie connu.

**S:** (avec un petit rire qui la fit grimacer un peu) J'ai connu pire.

**D:** Huh?!

Sans en dire plus, Sam se remémora le temps passe en Antarctique lors d'une de ses premières mission. Ses premiers pas seule avec Jack. La découverte de son odeur si particulière quand elle s'était blottie contre lui... et son sens de l'humour toujours présent même dans les moments les plus durs. Sa capacité de se sacrifier pour son équipe, forçant le respect de la jeune femme. Déjà ce jour la, sans qu'elle n'en soit vraiment consciente, elle avait été prête a mourir a ses cotés sans regrets.

**D: **Dites...

**S:** (tirée de sa torpeur) Hmm?

**D:** Vous vous y connaissez en remboîtement d'épaules? Parce que ça fait un mal de chien et j'aurais sûrement besoin de les deux bras pour nous sortir d'ici.

**S:** (elle grimace en se dégageant du confort de son étreinte pour lui faire face) Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir non plus...

**D:** Ah? Quel dommage... j'avais toujours entendu dire le contraire.

**S:** Désolée. Pas la peine de faire votre Jack.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne releva le fait que Sam avait utilise le prénom du Colonel alors qu'elle se mis en place pour remboîter l'épaule de Daniel.

Le cris de douleur (et le copieux nombre de jurons) de Daniel résonna jusqu'au couloir ou le garde ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Si ils voulaient s'entre-tuer c'était leur problème... De toute façon ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici vivants.

**Quelques heures plus tard:**

Pop!

Jack fis quelques pas. Pour une fois il ne tentais pas de se procurer un teleporteur. Son idée fixe était toute autre: demander une équipe SG en renfort pour retrouver ses deux compagnons. Après avoir vu l'ennemi, Jack avais dans l'idée que les menaces de mort seraient menees a terme quoi qu'ils fassent. Il y avait un meurtre dans les yeux de ce Salsi Fi. Le Colonel avait connu assez de Goa'ulds pour être familier avec l'idée.

Pop!

**J: **Huh?!

Il n'y avais plus personne près de Jack... et après un rapide tour d'horizon, pas de Stargate non plus. Radma l'avais bien eu.

**J:** (donnant un coup de pied plein de rage dans un pauvre caillou) Fils de... RHAAA! Si ils croient qu'ils vont s'en tirer avec ça ils feraient mieux d'y repenser a deux fois!

En espérant que Jacob et Teal'c comprendraient vite que leur ami avait été emmené a l'écart pour éviter tout intervention de sa part ou de la Terre, Jack se mis en marche d'un pas décidé.

* * *

**Quelle aventure mes amis! Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Teal'c décidera-t-il de changer de son look afin de mieux ressembler a Legolas? Combien de temps faudra-t-il a O'Neill avant qu'il ne râle a propos de ses vieux genoux? Mais que fait Hammond pendant ce temps la? **

**Tout ceci vous le découvrirez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Allez hop, je suis motivée! Merci a tous ceux qui lisent et surtout n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire! **

**Sur ce, je sais que vous attendez la suite impatiemment (si, si, pas la peine de le nier) ... **

* * *

La foret était dense et plongée dans une nuit sans lune. Les animaux nocturnes étaient de sortie et chaque bruissement de feuille stoppais Jack dans sa progression déjà trop lente à son goût. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait entendu ce qui ne pouvait être autre qu'un jaguar attaquant sa proie. La pauvre bête avait crié a l'aide mais Jack était déjà trop occupé à courir dans la direction opposée.

**Crac.**

Une fois de plus, le Colonel s'accroupis sur le sol légèrement humide de la foret et écouta en silence. Cela faisait plusieurs kilomètres qu'il se sentait traqué, observé.

" _J: Allez, montres toi. J'ai pas que ça a faire! "_

Mais si il était bel et bien suivit, l'attaque continuait à se faire attendre. Se retenant se soupirer trop fort ou même d'insulter quoi que ce soit qui se cachait de lui, Jack se redressa et tira sur le velcro cachant le cadran de sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'il avait commencé sa petite randonnée nocturne. Trois heures qu'il aurait évidemment préféré passer à aller a la recherche de Sam et Daniel.

Le problème, quand on se fait larguer au milieu de nulle part sans rien d'autre qu'un P90, c'est qu'il est un peu difficile de retrouver son chemin!

"_J: Allez, après la prochaine colline, il va bien y avoir un village ou quelque chose!" _

Et donc Jack se remis en marche, listant dans sa barbe toutes les choses qu'il allait faire subir à Radma lorsqu'il mettrais la main sur lui.

Pendant ce temps-la, dans les appartements de SG-1:

**Ja:** (appuyé contre le mur derrière lui nonchalamment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine) Teal'c... Il commence à avoir l'air un peu ... bleu.

Sans trop se presser, Teal'c relâcha son étreinte sur la gorge de Radma. Le pauvre homme, ne sentant plus ses jambes à cause d'un manque soudain d'oxygène _( Fut: heh, ça arrive)_, s'écroula au sol en toussant douloureusement. Apparemment, les habitants de Centauris n'étaient pas particulièrement habitués à ce genre de réponse violente... autrement Radma aurait probablement réfléchi à deux fois avant d'expliquer à Jacob et Teal'c comment il avait abandonné O'Neill au milieu de la Foret quelques heures auparavant.

**Ja:** Vous feriez bien de nous emmener le récupérer tout de suite car Jack est la seule personne capable de donner un ordre a Teal'c. (il soupire, visiblement désolé) S'il décidais... je ne sais pas moi... de vous jeter par dessus ce balcon par exemple? Eh bien il y a vraiment peu de chance que je puisse l'en empêcher. Après tout je ne suis qu'un vieil homme.

Le regard que Teal'c jeta a Radma aurait probablement pu terriffier une armée de Unas car l'homme se leva tant bien que mal avec un air plus que contrit.

**R.R:** J'ai bien essayé de retourner le chercher. Après tout, il n'était pas prévu qu'il reste passer la nuit dans la foret. Le Conseil avait tout simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour décider d'un plan d'attaque.

Radma jeta un oeil craintif a Teal'c qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil menaçant.

**R.R:** Lorsque je suis retourné le chercher, il avait disparu! Pourquoi irait-il s'aventurer dans la foret au milieu de la nuit?

Le Centaurien pensait visiblement qu'un telle chose était plus qu'étrange... et cela ne fis que réduire à néant les efforts de Jacob pour rester calme.

**Ja:** (il s'emporte) Deux membres de son équipe ont disparu!

Dans sa tête, Jacob pouvait entendre Selmac' tenter de le raisonner... sans grand succès.

"_Sel: Jacob... Le pauvre garçon n'y est pour rien, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres." _

**Ja:** Et vous êtes tous là à vous tourner les pouces pendant que ma fille est aux mains d'une bande de fanatiques!

"_Sel: Jacob... Il sait que Sam est ta fille. Pas la peine de lui rappeler."_

**Ja:** Et maintenant on fait quoi? Est-ce que vous avez pris ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour réfléchir au fait que Jack O'Neill était peut-être la meilleure chance que ces deux-là aient?

Les sourcils fronces, Radma semblait pris a cours par la réaction de Jacob.

**R.R:** Nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de voir le Colonel O'Neill refuser d'attendre que le Conseil ne se reunisse. Votre genre semble incliné à agir avant de réfléchir proprement. Même si cela n'est pas totalement de votre faute, nos recherches démontrent que des civilisations moins évoluées souvent réagissent...

"_Sel: Jacob je peux lire tes pensées et je pense que ce jeune homme s'est assez fait molester pour aujourd'hui."_

"_Ja: Juste un peu..."_

Mais Selmac' avait raison... même si c'était plus qu'agaçant. Inspirant profondément, Jacob fis de son mieux pour retrouver son calme.

**R.R:** (sentant qu'il va s'en prendre une d'un moment a l'autre) Bien sur nous allons tout faire pour retrouver Colonel O'Neill. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis venu vous chercher. (ses yeux se portent sur les deux hommes par alternance) Je me disais que votre amitié avec le Colonel vous donnerais une meilleure idée du chemin qu'il a pu prendre.

**T:** Jacob Carter. Je vais accompagner Radma Ré et l'aider dans sa recherche. Colonel O'Neill a plusieurs heures d'avance sur nous mais je devrais arriver a le traquer.

**Ja:** (il hoche la tête) Je ne pense pas que continuer à rechercher la ville nous aidera beaucoup. Pendant que vous allez retrouver Jack, je vais étudier la transmission un peu plus en détail. Qui sait, quelque chose nous a peut-être échappé.

Presque immédiatement, Radma pianota quelques touches sur son bracelet et un petit _bip_ se fit entendre dans la pièce. L'instant suivant, un des murs de la cuisine s'alluma et Jacob remarqua que le début de la transmission s'était affiché, n'attendant que lui pour être visionnée.

Pop!

Teal'c et Radma avaient disparu avant que Jacob n'aie eu le temps de demander ce que le Conseil avait décidé.

**Dans la foret: **

**J:** Non mais dis donc tu vas te décider ou quoi?!

La voix agacée de Jack sembla surprendre la foret entière et tous les petits bruits autour de lui se turent. Il aurait pu jurer entendre un petit couinement dans le buisson a quelques mètres de lui.

"_J: Je peux froncer les sourcils tout ce que je veux, y'a pas moyen d'y voir à deux mètres. En même temps je préférais être au courant si je suis sur le point de me faire sauter dessus. "_

Le pire dans tout ça n'était pas la menace rodant dans le noir, mais plutôt le fait de savoir que pendant qu'il jouait Dora l'exploratrice, Daniel et Sam étaient toujours en train d'attendre la rescousse. Rien que d'y songer, Jack sentait sa gorge se serrer et c'était difficile de penser clairement.

"_J: Et si sa blessure s'ouvre à nouveau... Après tout elle viens tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. Et Danny n'avais pas l'air en pleine forme non plus. Si ça se trouve ..."_

Jack stoppa ses pensées qui noircissaient à vue de nez. Il devait rester positif. Si ça se trouve, à l'heure qu'il était Teal'c et Jacob les avait déjà ramenés dans le confort de leurs appartements et ils étaient en train de se taper la cloche pendant que les méchants se faisaient bien gentiment attraper pas les Centauriens.

**J:** (marmonne en se relevant) Ouais... et la marmotte elle met le chocolaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Son genou se dérobant sous lui, Jack tenta tant bien que mal de regagner son équilibre... en posant son autre pied dans le vide. Sentant le monde se renverser, il ne restait qu'une solution pour le militaire: espérer que se rouler en boule lui permettrait d'arriver en bas de la ravine sans se briser la nuque.

La descente parût durer plus longtemps que celle d'Alice dans le terrier du lapin. Quand Jack arriva en bas, il avait déjà été inconscient depuis quelques secondes, son P-90 lui ayant donné une accolade virile à mi-chemin dans sa chute.

Au fond de la ravine, le commandant d'SG-1 gisait plutôt misérablement. S'il avait été conscient il aurait probablement jugé opportun de faire une remarque sur le fait que ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour a tous. Autour de Jack, la foret semblait retrouver vie lentement. Quelques oiseaux de nuit lancèrent des cris prudents avant de s'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons. Dans les sous-bois, des rongeurs en toutes sortes se remirent en quête de nourriture ou d'un abris ou finir leur nuit. Restant dissimulé parmi les ombres de la nuit, quelque chose se déplaçait vers Jack. Il avait eu raison de penser qu'il était suivi. Finalement, une patte sombre s'aventura dans une descente calculée de la ravine.

**Chez Daniel et Sam: **

Alors que sa main recherchais les moindres aspérités sur le mur de leur cellule, Sam se tourna vers son compagnon.

**S:** Mieux?

Daniel haussa les épaules doucement. La douleur a mi-torso était sérieuse mais relativement ok si il ne bougeais pas. Probablement à cause de ses cotes fracturés.

**D:** Beaucoup. Merci.

Personne ne leur avait rendu visite depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Difficile de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé sans les montres qu'ils avaient laissées à l'appartement. Pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois, Sam faisait sa ronde de leur prison, tentant de trouver une faille qui les aiderait à sortir de là. Daniel la regarda faire, sachant trop bien que si elle n'avais rien découvert jusqu'ici, ça n'allais pas changer.

**D:** Sam...

Avec un sourire un peu triste, il tapota le sol près de lui. L'espace d'une seconde il la vis sur le point de refuser mais elle se ravisa et le rejoignit avec un soupir fatigué. S'asseoir et se lever la faisait toujours mordre ses lèvres histoire de ne pas gémir de douleur, mais Daniel n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Naturellement, son bras se plaça autour de sa taille et ils se retrouvèrent dans une position maintenant presque habituelle.

**D:** C'est pas que ça me manque mais je me demande pourquoi personne n'est venu nous interroger.

Ils avaient tous deux été inconscients pendant que Salsi Fi avait fait sa petite déclaration au reste de Centauris et n'avait donc aucune idée qu'ils avaient déjà joué leur rôle.

**S: **Au moins avec les Goa'uld on sait à quoi s'attendre. D'abord ils nous enferment, après quoi un de leur Jaffa tire sur/blesse/menace l'un d'entre nous - habituellement le Colonel - et enfin le grand patron nous convoque pour un petit chit chat amical.

**D:** (il clique sa langue) Le bon vieux temps...

Parler comme Jack leur aidait tous deux a garder le moral.

Daniel et Sam étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que leur ennemi juré n'étaient pas derrière leur kidnapping. Ils n'avaient pas vu un seul Jaffa et les Goa'uld n'étaient généralement pas du genre a se cacher dans un endroit aussi... rustique.

"_D: C'est bien la première qu'on se retrouve coincés pour de bon... Si on ne compte pas les fois ou se tuer ou faire tuer était la seule façon de s'en sortir. Rha la la ... j'espere que je ne vais devoir mourir... une fois de plus. Je me demande si les autres ont déjà commencé a nous chercher. "_

Daniel jeta un oeil alentour. Leur cellule n'avais pas de fenêtres et la seule lumière venait d'une petite sphère dans le coin droit de la pièce. Impossible de savoir si le jour s'était déjà levé.

"_D: Si ça se trouve il fait toujours nuit et personne ne s'est rendu compte de notre disparition... Par contre s'il fait déjà jour..."_

Malgré lui, Daniel pouffa de rire. Du coin de l'oeil, Sam le dévisagea.

**S:** Daniel?

**D:** Rien, rien.

Et il ris de re-chef.

**S:** (elle fronce les sourcil et se tourne pour lui faire face) J'ai du rater quelque chose ... pour autant que je sache il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi rire dans notre situation.

**D:** (il roula ses yeux un peu) J'avais remarqué. Je me disais juste... Enfin plutôt j'imaginais la réaction de Jack quand il se rendra compte que ni vous ni moi ne sommes dans nos lits.

**S:** Huh?

Il fallut quelques secondes a Sam pour comprendre ou Daniel voulait en venir. Ses joues rosirent un peu mais elle ne répondis pas.

"_S: Ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau ... Le colonel pensant que Daniel et moi... Aaah. " _

Quoique, en y repensant Sam se demandais bien ce que Daniel avait été sur le point de dire avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent attaqués.

**D:** (faussement offusqué devant son air sérieux) Heh! Je suis flatté! Je sais que dans le passé mes histoires romantiques n'ont pas forcement laissé la meilleure impression mais tout de même!

Finalement, Sam sourit a son ami, ce qui eut tôt fait de le soulager. Apparemment, si ce n'était pas dans son labo, Samantha Carter n'étais pas du genre a apprécier d'être confinée.

**S: **Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ça...

**D:** (la serrant un peu plus pendant une seconde) Je sais, je sais... Vous m'avez toujours trouvé irrésistible, pas la peine de le nier! J'ai bien vu le regard dans vos yeux la nuit...

Une quinte de toux secoua l'archéologue et il lui fallut se dégager de Sam afin de tenter de reprendre son souffle. Les traits tordus par la douleur, Daniel toussa dans sa main pendant près de trente seconde. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour appuyer son dos contre le mur, quelques gouttes sang parsemaient son menton. Essuyant sa main tout autant tachetée sur son pantalon, Daniel jeta un coup d'oeil furtif a Sam. Il pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux et était certain qu'elle pourrait lire la même chose dans les siens.

**S: **Daniel...

**D:** Je vais bien. (il essaya de sourire avec réassurance)

Sans préambule, une fente se forma dans l'un des murs de leur cellule et deux hommes armés firent leur entrée, menaçants. Mais ils n'étaient que du menu fretin qui s'écarta bien vite pour laisser passer un homme d'une trentaine d'années au regard sombre. Alors qu'il avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, ses mains innocemment croisées derrière son dos, les deux membres de SG-1 sentir qu'il leur faudrait être plus que prudents à présent.

Doucement, la porte se ferma derrière Salsi Fi.

**Dans les appartements de SG-1: **

Jacob avait regardé la transmission une bonne dizaine de fois et était toujours bredouille. Les murs autour de Daniel et Sam n'avaient aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur et même avec l'aide de la technologie Centaurienne, il n'avais pas réussi à trouver le moindre détail qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste de sa fille.

Alors qu'il s'affaissait sur sa chaise avec découragement, Kass Daal entra dans la pièce.

**K.D:** Une autre transmission a été envoyée au conseil.

Jacob pointa le mur du doigt, tentant de se recomposer un peu. Seulement quatre heures s'étaient passées depuis le premier message des Enfants d'Aras. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras.

Cette fois il était évident que l'éclairage avait été modifie afin que Sam et Daniel soient parfaitement visibles. Ils étaient ligotés à deux chaises, comme dans un mauvais film de série B. Leurs blessures étaient plus apparentes et Jacob ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant l'état de sa fille. Sa robe ne pouvait cacher les taches sombres de sang coagulé au niveau de son épaule, ni la pâleur sur son visage. Malgré tout, ce fut un regard plein de détermination qu'elle jeta à la caméra, et son père eu presque l'impression qu'elle le regardais, lui, tentant d'établir contact.

Le poing qui s'abattit sur la mâchoire délicate de Sam pris les deux Carter par surprise. Jacob se redressa immédiatement, sa mâchoire douloureusement campée de rage. Le cri étouffé de Sam était comme un coup de poignard. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sans qu'aucune question ne soit posée, aucune demande formulée. Une simple démonstration de pouvoir de la part du leader des Enfants d'Aras. Le tortionnaire sembla enfin remarquer les cris de Daniel et tourna son attention vers lui pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Près de l'archéologue, Jacob vis le visage contusionné de sa fille baigné de larmes silencieuses, ses yeux baissés dans un air de défaite.

Enfin, l'homme se redressa, son dos tourné à l'objectif alors qu'il ajustais patiemment ses manches ainsi que l'avant de sa veste. Une fois certain d'être présentable, Salsi-Fi fis face a son audience, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

**S.F: **Je tenais a vous offrir un peu de... motivation. Il vous reste vingt de leurs heures Terriennes.

La transmission stoppa. Jacob passa une main tremblante sur ce qu'il restait de ses cheveux gris.

* * *

**Aurait-il été plus sage pour SG-1 d'éviter de passer sous l'échelle du Sergent Siler avant de partir en mission? Les cheveux de Jacob survivront-ils cet épisode? Est-ce la faute de l'auteur si soudain tout est dramatique?!**

**Tout ceci vous le serez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre!  
PS: Reviews siou plait! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour les reviews même si j'aimerais entendre un peu plus ce que vous pensez ou vers quoi la fanfic va (ou devrait aller) !**

**Désolé pour le manque de "fun" mais on peut pas rire tout le temps non plus! Des fois, il faut être serieux. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ignorant le souffle court le poursuivant, Teal'c continua son avancée dans la forêt, rapide et silencieux. D'une main machinale, il essuya un peu de sang au dessus de son sourcil gauche, menaçant de couler dans son oeil et de le ralentir sûrement. Le son étouffé d'un corps chutant sur le sol mousseux de la forêt stoppa le Jaffa. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les ombres des sous-bois. Se faire sauter dessus par ce qui n'avait semblé autre qu'un descendant des tigres a dent de sable avait été une leçon douloureuse (autant pour son ego que physiquement). La lutte les avaient quelque peu retardés et Teal'c tentait de rattraper le temps perdu.

**T: **Radma Re, vous devriez retourner a la Cite et assister Jacob Carter.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux kilomètres que Teal'c tentait de se débarrasser du Centaurien. Il était trop bruyant et trop lent au goût du Jaffa qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête: retrouver Jack O'Neill au plus vite.

Émergeant d'un groupe de branches basses lui griffant le visage, Radma faisait un peu pitié a voir. Le pauvre jeune homme avait fait de son mieux pour suivre la course effrénée du Jaffa mais n'avais pu éviter de nombreuses chutes dans le noir. Il avait de la ténacité, Teal'c lui accordait bien cela.

**R.R: **(essoufflé, il se plie en deux, les mains sur ses genoux) Non. (il respire un bon coup avant de se redresser, l'air déterminé) C'est de ma faute si Colonel O'Neill est maintenant perdu au milieu de la foret. Je suis responsable.

**T:** Je suis certain que Jack O'Neill sera reconnaissant de votre dévouement.

"_T: A moins qu'il ne préfère vous sonner les cloches pendant quelques minutes... pour commencer. "_

Les traits du Jaffa ne trahirent en rien le cours de ses pensées, comme cela était bien souvent le cas.

**T:** Cependant vous semblez avoir besoin d'assistance médicale.

**R.R:** (fronçant les sourcils) Vos blessures sont nettement plus sévères que les miennes.

**T: **Mon symbiote a déja pris soin de commencer a me soigner.

Quelque chose dans la posture de Teal'c fit finalement comprendre a Radma que le Jaffa n'avancerais pas un pas de plus en sa compagnie et attendait qu'il accepte la gracieuse sortie il lui offrait.

**R.R:** Vous... vous avez sûrement raison. Tenez...

Le Centaurien effleura son bracelet avec la paume de sa main, l'illuminant l'espace d'une seconde avant d'émettre un léger clic. Autour de son poignet se trouvaient maintenant deux bracelets et Radma en retira un avant de le tendre a Teal'c.

**R.R:** Lorsque vous avez retrouvé Colonel O'Neill, appuyez sur les deux boutons simultanément. Un signal me sera transmis, ainsi que votre location.

Avec un hochement de tête, Teal'c pris le bracelet et le plaça a son poignet. Il était étonnement léger et même chaud au contact de sa peau. Quelques instants plus tard, Radma disparu avec un air de chien battu. Se retrouvant seul avec la foret silencieuse, Teal'c pris le temps de jeter un oeil aux alentour - histoire de s'assurer qu'il suivait bien Jack et pas un autre prédateur qui tenterais de faire de lui un ptit encas de minuit - avant de s'enfoncer a nouveau dans la masse boisée.

**Chez Sam et Daniel: **

Les doigts fins de Sam passaient délicatement dans les cheveux de Daniel. Il était allongé sur le sol, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Sam. Sans prendre en compte les contusions sur le visage de Daniel, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Le leader des Enfants d'Aras avait continué de frapper l'archéologue même après qu'il aie perdu conscience. Les supplications de Sam n'y avaient rien changées,et lui gagnèrent au contraire un coup de pied de la part d'un des gardes. Cela n'était rien comparé a ce que Daniel avait subis. En déchirant tant bien que mal des pans de sa robe, Sam avait tené de nettoyer les plaies de son ami. Mais sans désinfectant et même sans eau, il y avait très peu qu'elle puisse faire pour lui. La plaie a son arcade sourcilière avait enfin cesse de saigner, sûrement grâce a tout le sang coagulé la.

D'un air absent, Sam regarda aux alentour. Avec son oeil droit et sa pommette gauche enflés, c'était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit.

_"__S: Au moins avec la vidéo les autres partirons a notre recherche pour sur. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'a attendre. "_

Sam fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser au visage de son père lorsqu'il verrais sa fille se faire tabasser... aussi elle pris grand soin d'éviter toute pensée pour Jack O'Neill. Tristement, ce genre d'intentions n'avaient habituellement que l'effet inverse. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Après tout ils avaient eu leur lot de moments comme celui-ci, enfermés dans un cachot ou un autre. C'était bien souvent dans ces instants la, lorsqu'il était difficile de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, que Sam puisait sa force dans les blagues de son commandant. Ou plus rarement dans le confort de l'épaule qu'il lui offrait sans un mot.

Sous ses doigts, Sam sentit Daniel bouger un peu et bientôt l'archéologue gémit de douleur, tentant de se redresser. Gentiment, Sam lui appuya sur le torse, l'empêchant de bouger.

**D: **Sam?

Son visage était trop enfle pour lui permettre de voir quoi que ce soit mais la main de Sam était douce et chaude contre sa peau. Avec une grimace de douleur, Daniel lui pris la main et s'y cramponna avec force.

**S: **Je suis la. Les contusions sur votre visage devraient se résorber un petit peu d'ici quelques heures.

**D: **Ouf... et moi qui commençait a m'inquiéter de ma carrière de mannequin...

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de Sam et ses doigts reprirent la ou ils avaient laisse les cheveux de Daniel.

**S: **Je suis sure que les autres sont a notre recherche maintenant. Et avec un peu de chance, il ne leur faudra pas long pour trouver le message que je leur ai envoyé.

**Dans la foret:**

Au détour d'une petite clairière, Teal'c avait découvert quelque chose de plutôt inquiétant. Il pouvait facilement suivre la trace de son ami mais un second jeu d'empreintes semblait en avait fait autant. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans les quatre pattes que le Jaffa pouvait discerner. Même si les pattes arrières étaient nettement plus larges que celles de devant, ces dernieres faisaient facilement la taille de son poing.

A partir de ce moment la, Teal'c avait accéléré la cadence redoutant de retrouver Jack en pièces détachées. Mais soudainement, les traces disparurent. Le Jaffa retourna sur ses pas et inspecta le sol avec précaution. Il pouvait voir ou Jack O'Neill s'était agenouille puis redresse. Après quoi... Avec un froncement de sourcils, Teal'c découvris le haut du petit ravin. Il ne pouvait en voir le fond mais les traces étaient claires: Jack O'Neill avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était aventuré tête la première dans la pente.

Avec précaution, Teal'c commença sa descente. Plus d'une fois il lui fallut utiliser son bâton pour se maintenir debout, la terre roulant sous ses bottes. Finalement, il lui sembla arriver au fond. La, tout était totalement dans le noir et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa recherche, Teal'c regretta ne pas avoir pris une lampe de poche avec lui. C'était habituellement ses coéquipiers qui s'occupaient de cela. Comme scruter les ténèbres n'a qu'un temps, le Jaffa passa a l'action.

**T: **Colonel O'Neill!

Pas de réponse. Il fit un pas en avant et haussa le ton.

**T:** Colonel O'Neill!

Cette fois un grognement lui répondit. Et cela ne ressemblait en rien aux habituels ronchonnements du Colonel. Teal'c brandit son bâton et pressa la détente, prêt a faire feu.

**J: **Teal'c? C'est vous mon vieux?

**T: **(surpris mais ne baissant pas sa garde) O'Neill? Avez vous besoin d'assistance?

**J: **(maintenant ronchonnant) On peut dire ça, oui. Euh... un ptit conseil, Teal'c. Évitez les gestes brusques.

Doucement, le Jaffa suivit la voix de son ami et passa a travers un bosquet touffu. De l'autre cote, éclairé par sa lampe torche, Jack O'Neill était assis contre un énorme rocher, l'air presque décontracté.

**J: **Vous avez pris votre temps mon vieux. Vous vous êtes arrêté en route pour un ptit café? Des embouteillages peut-être?

Si Teal'c ne répondit pas a la remarque de son ami ce n'était pas car il n'avait pas l'intention de nier l'idée ridicule offerte par celui-ci. Non. Le silence du Jaffa venait plutôt a la vue de l'énorme bête allongée contre les jambes d'O'Neill. Maintenant la source du grognement avait été repérée.

**J:** (en suivant le regard de Teal'c) Oh... ça. Teal'c je vous présente Gaspard. Gaspard, dis bonjour a Teal'c.

La bête montra des dents étonnement grosses pour un si petit museau.

**J: **Il est un peu timide...

Teal'c haussa un sourcil plein de curiosité, son bâton toujours pointé vers l'animal.

**J: **Je crois qu'il pense que je suis sa maman. Hein, Gaspard?

Sans hésiter, Jack caressa l'animal entre les oreilles ce qui eut tôt fait de changer le grognement en doux ronronnement. Quelques instants plus tard, Gaspard s'était roulé sur le dos, offrant son ventre a la main de Jack.

**J:** Qui c'est qui est un bon ... chien, hein?

La bête faisait presque la même taille qu'O'Neill et sûrement plus que son poids. Teal'c les observa un moment, septique, avant d'abaisser son arme. Gaspard lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et eu l'air de décider qu'il était ok.

**J: **Teal'c?

**T:** Yes, Colonel O'Neill.

**J: **Je suis plutôt sur que mon genou est foutu et ma cheville cassée. Évidemment pas sur la même jambe, ça serait trop facile.

Jack offrit un sourire un peu désolé a son ami.

**T: **(en touchant les boutons que Radma lui a montre) Radma sera ici d'un moment a l'autre, O'Neill. Je suis sur que les Centaurien pourront vous offrir assistance médicale.

**J: **(hochant la tête, silencieux, toujours en train de caresser Gaspard) Hmm, hmm. (après un bref silence) Daniel et Carter?

**T: **Lorsque j'ai quitte la Cite nous étions toujours sans nouvelles d'eux.

Jack n'avais pas vraiment espéré entendre autre chose mais c'était tout de même dur. Les heures passées assise contre la pierre dure avaient été une torture. Et pas seulement a cause de la douleur dans ses jambes ou parce que au début il avait cru Gaspard sur le point de le dévorer. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il était hors jeu juste lorsque ses compagnons avaient besoin de lui. Sentant un changement dans l'humeur de Jack, Gaspard roula a nouveau, cette fois pour s'asseoir a cote de lui et reposer son museau sur la tête du Colonel. Une ses larges oreilles atterrit en plein milieu du visage de Jack et il la poussa de cote avec une moue.

Plop!

**R.R: **Aie! Colonel O'Neill? Teal'c?

Gaspard montra les crocs au buisson qui venait de parler. Entendant le grognement, Radma se figea avant d'appeler a nouveau, cette fois dans un murmure d'hésitation et de peur.

**R.R:** Co... Colonel O'Neill?

**J: **Oh bon dieu on par ici! Faites gaffe au chien, voulez-vous? Pauvre pépère a pas l'air rassure. Hein mon gros?

Lorsque Radma émergea enfin des arbres, un cri de terreur résonna dans la foret. Gaspard n'avait pas l'air trop content de le voir non plus, remarquez!

**R.R:** (regardant aux alentours, nerveux) Colonel... vous devriez vous éloigner du chiot.

**J:** (jetant un regard incrédule a Gaspard) Un chiot?

"_J: Il fait presque ma taille!"_

L'information poussa le Colonel a détailler son nouvel animal de compagnie une fois de plus. Gaspard ne ressemblait pas vraiment a un animal terrien en particulier. Plutôt comme un patchwork du monde animal. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'un loup dans ses yeux jaune, sa façon de se deplacer et dans sa fourrure drue. Ses pattes arrières étant beaucoup plus longues que celles de l'avant, il avait constamment l'air d'être sur le point de bondir. Alors qu'il détaillait l'animal, Jack se rendit compte pour la première fois que ses griffes tenaient plus du velociraptor que du loup. Elles étaient longues et crochues, et rappelaient a O'Neill la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jurassic Park avec Teal'c.

**R.R:** Ce Sheraz ne doit pas avoir être vieux de plus de 4 mois.

**J:** Vous rigolez? Vous avez vu la taille de ce ptit gars?

**R.R:** Ils deviennent trois a quatre fois plus gros.

Gaspard eut tôt fait de retourner aux cotes d'O'Neill. Il enfouis son étrange museau a trois narines dans le coup de Jack et lui donna un petit coup de tête... qui fit presque tomber le soldat a terre. Avec un petit sourire pincé, O'Neill se rattrapa a la fourrure bleue autour du coup de Gaspard Ses grandes oreilles lui donnaient souvent un air de chien battu et Jack ne pouvait se résoudre de penser a lui comme dangereux.

**R.R: **Colonel... Un adulte vous aurait déjà mis en pièces.

**J: **Oh. Mais pas Gaspard. Hein mon vieux?

Voyant que ni Teal'c ni Radma n'avaient l'intention de s'approcher plus prêt, O'Neill soupira.

**J:** Teal'c... Un petit coup de main? Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de cette foret.

Jack avait fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air calme et détaché depuis que Teal'c l'avait trouve. Par contre la foret avait eu le droit a un bel échantillon de jurons pendant les quelques heures ou il s'était retrouve seul a contempler les minutes perdues. Minutes pendant lesquelles tout aurait pu arriver a ses coéquipiers... a ses amis. A Sam.

Il posa une main rassurante sur la tête de Gaspard, le caressant doucement pendant que Teal'c s'approcha prudemment. Même sans grognement, il était clair que le Sheraz était prêt a bondir au moindre faux mouvement. Après un moment d'hésitation, Teal'c offrit sa main a la truffe bleue de l'animal. Avec les encouragements d'O'Neill, Gaspard sentit la main du Jaffa et immédiatement fis un pas en arrière, ses crocs luisant dans le noir.

**T:** O'Neill, je pense que Gaspard peut sentir la présence de mon symbiote.

**J:** (levant les yeux au ciel) Bon dieu... Teal'c donnez moi votre main.

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil intrigué.

**J:** Écoutez on a pas le temps pour ça.

Sa voix trembla légèrement, laissant son ami entrevoir l'inquiétude qu'il tentait si difficilement de cacher. Attrapant la main de Teal'c, Jack rencontra le regard jaune de Gaspard et sentit la main du Jaffa a son tour avant de la poser sur le dessus de sa tête avec un air heureux.

**J:** (a Gaspard) Tu vois? Rien a craindre, ok?

Le Sheraz répondit avec un miaulement étrange.

**R.R:** Colonel O'Neill vous ne pensez pas emmener le... Gaspard avec vous? Cette bête n'est pas faite pour la ville! Ce n'est certainement pas un animal de compagnie!

**J: **(sentant la main de Teal'c quitter le dessus de sa tête) Mon cher Radma étant donne qu'on ne serait pas ici sans votre superbe plan de m'abandonner au milieu de nulle part, pourquoi pas nous ramener en ville plutôt que de jacasser jusqu'à demain?

Teal'c était maintenant en train de gratter Gaspard entre les oreilles, au grand plaisir de celui-ci.

**J: **D'autant plus que je ne pense pas qu'on aie le choix. Teal'c.

Jack appela son ami a son cote pour l'aider a se lever. La douleur était si intense au moindre mouvement que le Colonel se retrouva soudain a douter le fait qu'il puisse jamais se lever. Heureusement Teal'c avait une solution a tous les problèmes. Sans cérémonie, il s'agenouilla près de Jack, lui saisit le bras et avant que le Colonel n'aie pu protester, il l'avait positionne en travers de ses larges épaules, comme un sac a patates.

**J: **Erm... Teal'c...

**T: **Ne vous inquietez pas O'Neill, vous ne pesez presque rien.

**J: **(marmonnant dans sa barbe, tentant d'éviter de se retrouver nez a nez avec les fesses musclées du Jaffa) Ouais, c'est tout a fait ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Faisant de son mieux pour éviter de trop s'approcher de Gaspard (qui observait la scene avec curiosité, sa tête légèrement penchée de cote), Radma posa une main sur le bras de Teal'c.

**J: **Gaspard! Au pied.

Le Sheraz se positionna près de Teal'c et Jack saisit une touffe de poil autour de son cou.

**J: **Ok, allons-y.

Juste avant de les teleporter, Radma jeta un oeil a Teal'c.

**R.R: **Nous aurions pu le transporter sans qu'il n'aie a se lever vous savez...

**A l'appartement de SG-1:**

Chaque visionnage du passage a tabac de Sam et Daniel était un peu plus dur que le précédent. Au point ou Jacob avait du se retirer, laissant Selmac' en charge pour le moment. Cependant même la Tok'ra avait du mal a rester calme. Après tout, les sentiments qu'elle avait partagé avec Jacob depuis bientôt six ans étaient difficiles a ignorer.

Lorsque le bruits des coups devint trop dur a entendre, Selmac' mis le message sur pause. Devant eux, Daniel était sur le point de prendre un nouveau coup au visage et Sam gisait au sol, le soldat qui lui avait tout juste donne un coup de pied se tenant au dessus d'elle avec un air de satisfaction sur le visage.

"_Ja: Quand je vais mettre la main sur lui... "_

Selmac' s'assit avec un soupir.

"_Ja: Ça va?"_

C'était une question plutôt stupide.

"_Sel: Je n'ai jamais eu un hôte qui soit un parent auparavant."_

"_Ja: Pas facile, hein?"_

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Jacob pouvait sentir la douleur de Selmac entrelacée a la sienne.

"_Ja: Désolé. J'ai beau essayer de ne pas laisser mes émotions avoir le dessus..."_

"_Sel: Tu n'as pas lieu de t'excuser Jacob. Je comprends mieux que tu ne le crois. Après tout ce temps, Sam m'est aussi devenue précieuse." _

Selmac' sentit que Jacob la comprenait et, comme un couple de parents inquiets, c'est avec un regard fixe et empreint de tristesse qu'il contemplèrent l'image figée devant eux.

**J: **(sa voix se brisant sous la douleur) Ok Teal'c, je pense que vous pouvez me poser maintenant.

Teal'c venait tout juste de passer la porte d'entrée, manquant de fracasser le crane de Jack au passage.

**T: **O'Neill avez vous retrouve l'usage de vos jambes?

**J: **... Non.

Parfois il semblait que même le Jaffa avait passer trop de temps avec Jack... Ou Daniel. En tout cas quelqu'un avait eu une mauvaise influence!

**Ja:** (avec soulagement) Jack!

**J: **(se redressant un peu avec un grognement de douleur) Jacob? Teal'c... pourriez vous me poser quelque part histoire que Jacob puisse parler a autre chose que mon cu...

Sa voix trembla et mourut douloureusement, ses yeux maintenant fixes sur la scene jouant sur le mur de la cuisine.

**J: **(d'une voix blanche) Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander. Jack pouvait très bien voir qu'il s'agissait de ses subordonnes.

**Ja:** (hésitant, il se déplace pour bloquer la vue du Colonel) Jack... Vous devriez laisser les docteurs jeter un oeil a vos blessures.

**J: **Teal'c...

Sa voix était presque menaçante, et les yeux fixes sur Jacob étaient pleins d'une colère a peine contenue. Comprenant que discuter ne servirait a rien, Teal'c déposa le Colonel aussi gentiment que possible dans une des chaises. Jack ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur mais ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le mur plus de quelques secondes. Ignorant Radma qui s'était approché pour l'examiner, Gaspard qui avait pris place près de lui l'air inquiet. Jack réitéra sa question d'une voix trop calme pour que ce soit bon signe.

**J:** Jacob... qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Tentant de ne pas regarder la bête assise a cote d'O'Neill dans les yeux ou même de demander ou le Colonel s'était trouve un nouvel animal de compagnie, Jacob soupira douloureusement avant de répondre.

**Ja: **Un autre message de Salsi Fi.

**J:** Montrez-moi.

"_Sel: Je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée... tu sais bien qu'il peut devenir imprévisible quand il en vient a ... son équipe." _

"_Ja: Je sais. Mais il a le droit de savoir."_

Sans un mot, Jacob obtempéra.

Les minutes qui suivirent parurent durer une éternité pour Jack. Quand aux autres, ils firent de leur mieux pour ignorer la tornade d'émotions qui semblaient jouer sur le visage du Colonel. Il avait laisse tomber son masque de soldat, trop choque pour même s'en rendre compte.

De voir Sam si vulnérable, son visage ensanglante baigné de larmes, Jack se sentit paniquer. Et quand le tour de Daniel vint, il lui fallut toute ses forces pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Lorsque la vidéo s'arrêta, Jack O'Neill semblait avoir vieillis de dix ans. Son visage était pale, ses traits tires et il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que Radma était en train de réparer ses jambes. La douleur physique n'était rien compare au poids mort dans sa poitrine. C'était sa faute si tout cela était arrive. Il savait que les Enfants d'Aras étaient dangereux. Il avait laisse Daniel et Sam quitter l'appartement sans armes, sans même lui dire ou ils allaient. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiété de leur relations... Tout cela paraissait tellement dérisoire a présent.

A quelques pas de Jack, Jacob l'observait, silencieux. L'ex militaire comprenait trop bien la position dans laquelle il était... et pourtant il y avait une douleur dans les yeux du Colonel, quelque chose de profond et vibrant qui était trop intime a regarder. Jacob détourna le regard et se rendit compte que Teal'c en avait fait autant. Une veine battait furieusement au cou du Jaffa.

**R.R:** Colonel O'Neill il me faut vous emmener au Centre de Santé. Vos jambes pourront y être réparées rapidement. Nous avons aussi de quoi vous endormir pendant l'opération si vous le souhaitez.

"_J: Comme si j'avais pas déjà perdu assez de temps."_

**J:** Est-ce que vous ferez l'opération vous-même?

**R.R: **(levant les yeux vers lui) Oui, si vous le souhaitez...

**J: **Alors pas besoin d'aller nulle part. Pas besoin de drogues non plus.

**R.R: **Mais la douleur...

Jack eut un petit rire triste avant de regarder le Centaurien pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient retournes a l'appartement.

**J:** Vous en faites pas pour ça mon vieux.

Rien ne pouvais être pire que ce qu'il subissait déjà. Avant que quiconque ait pu le contredire, Jack s'etait tourne vers Jacob avec un air plein de remords.

**J: **Jacob. Je vous promet que je vais la ramener. Et ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, a elle et a Daniel.

Jacob hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas de doute quand a ce que Jack avait dit. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que sa fille serait retrouvee avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**J: **Ok. Montrez-moi le message une fois de plus.

Jack n'était pas certain qu'il ne perdrait pas raison si il se forçait a regarder Sam et Daniel se faire torturer, encore et encore. Mais une chose était sure, son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans cette vidéo. Quelque chose que son esprit était trop préoccupé pour remarquer tout de suite.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui les amis! **

**Est-ce que Jack ramènera Gaspard au SGC pour faire de lui la mascotte de la base? Est-ce que la carrière de mannequin de Daniel est bel et bien finie? Combien des pensées de Teal'c ne sont jamais écrites par l'auteur? **

**Tout ceci vous le découvrirez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Continuez a envoyer les reviews! Merci! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Un grand merci a ma Beta qui me donne toujours du fil ****à****retordre mais avec qui chaque seconde passer ****à** **se chamailler sur des détails vaut la peine! Ce chapitre n'aurais jamais été le même sans toi!**

**Quand à vous tous, merci d'être l**à **et de lire! Hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! **

* * *

**Chez Sam et Daniel:**

Toujours allongé sur le sol humide de leur cellule, Daniel s'était assoupi. De temps à autres, il gémissait dans son sommeil, ses sourcils froncés de douleur. Dans ces moments là, la seule chose que Sam puisse faire était de lui murmurer des pensées apaisantes. Elle lui parla du SGC, de leur équipe qui viendrais bientôt les sortir de cette impasse. Daniel ne répondit pas, et Sam doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse l'entendre. Néanmoins elle continua, n'interrompant sa litanie d'encouragements que pour essuyer les quelques larmes discrètes coulant sur son visage fatigué. Elle n'avait personne à impressionner avec sa force de caractère.

Avec un soupir étouffé de sanglots, elle s'appuya contre le mur, son visage tourné vers le plafond. Son corps entier était douloureux et sale. Combien d'infections avaient déjà commencées leur sale boulot? Sam fis de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Non. Elle devait garder des forces pour sortir Daniel de ce pétrin. Elle avait été entraînée pour ce genre de situations. Après quoi... Quoi?

"_S: C'est pas comme si j'avais tant que ça qui m'attends à la maison. Pas de famille, pas de Pete... heh même mon frigo est vide."_

La vision d'un certain Colonel O'Neill sortant de sa douche la fit presque sursauter. Comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de lui avec tant de détail lorsqu'elle était incapable de se rappeler la couleur des murs dans son labo? Était-ce les années passée à le connaître sous toutes les coutures? Elle pouvait toujours prédire ce qu'il allait faire, ou dire, ou de quelle humeur il était. Bien souvent il ne lui suffisait que d'un coup d'oeil pour le comprendre. Mais d'autre fois... Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent avec force. Jack O'Neill était une énigme que même son cerveau de petit génie, ne savait comment résoudre.

"_S: Peut-être que je n'en aurais même pas l'occasion."_

L'idée était bien plus douloureuse que Sam n'osait se l'avouer. Même dans une situation aussi terrible que la leur, tout ce à quoi le Major pouvait penser était son supérieur. Son sourire, sa voix, la façon qu'il avait de toujours lui jeter un petit coup d'oeil quand il charriait Daniel, juste pour la voir sourire. Sam se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis quelques instants. Avec un sifflement, elle inspira profondément... seulement pour sentir ses épaules se secouer involontairement avec les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Jack semblait avoir pris son cerveau d'assaut, comme si il n'y avait pas de place pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui. D'une main tremblante, Sam tenta bien d'étouffer les sons de détresse qui échappaient ses lèvres malgré tout. L'écho dans la petite cellule lui renvoya son propre désespoir, comme une claque au visage. C'était un cercle vicieux sans échappatoire.

Perdue dans le torrent d'émotions, Sam n'entendis pas tout de suite les petits coups et grattements venant de l'autre coté du mur non loin d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les remarqua enfin, elle fis de son mieux pour rester silencieuse, ne voulant pas donner un quelconque sens de satisfaction a ses ravisseurs.

... ter!

Elle fronça les sourcils, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu ou pire tout simplement imaginé la voix appelant son nom. Le murmure suivant l'aurait fait bondir sans la tête de Daniel pour la bloquer... ou le fait que bondir n'était pas vraiment une possibilité pour elle dans l'immédiat.

**J:**(dans un murmure) Sam! Daniel!

Un sourire incrédule illumina le visage de Sam. Elle ne sentis même pas la douleur accompagnant son moment de joie.

**S:** (sur le même ton) Colonel?!

**J: **(soulage) Carter!

**S: **(à Daniel) Daniel! Réveillez vous.

Mais l'archéologue n'était pas prêt à refaire surface. Aussi délicatement que possible, Sam souleva sa tête et la posa sur le sol, dégageant ses jambes légèrement engourdies. Grimaçant, Sam se redressa et s'avança vers le mur derrière lequel elle pouvait entendre la voix de Jack.

**J:** (agacé) Carter! Il n'y a pas vraiment de poignée de ce côté-ci!

**S: **De notre côté non plus, Colonel. Essayez de passer votre main sur la paroi. Il doit y avoir une sorte de détecteur.

La pièce était à nouveau plongée dans le silence. Tant et bien que l'espace d'une seconde, Sam se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé la voix du Colonel.

**S: **Colonel?

**J: **Deux secondes Carter! Je voudrais bien vous y voir moi a caresser les...

La paroi s'ouvrit devant Sam, la mettant nez a nez avec son supérieur.

**J:** ...murs. (il lui fait "coucou" de la main, ses sourcils haussés de surprise) Salut Carter.

Sam lui souris au point de se faire mal. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: se jeter dans ses bras. C'était si bon de le voir! Bien sur il hésiterais l'espace d'une seconde avant de l'enlacer maladroitement et de la serrer contre lui. Ses bras ne lui avaient jamais fait faille et l'avaient toujours protégée.

**S:** (avec un hochement de tête et un sourire) Colonel. C'est gentil à vous de passer nous voir.

**J: **(en jetant oeil aux alentours nonchalamment) Bah... vous savez, on était dans le coin... (il la détailla en silence avant d'ajouter, pointant vers le visage de Sam) Ils vous ont bien amochée. Vous pouvez marcher?

**S: **Je suis un peu rouillée mais oui. Daniel par contre...

**J:** Vous en faites pas pour ça, Teal'c est juste derrière moi, il s'occupera de lui.

Sur ces mots, Jack passa un bras autour de la taille de Sam et l'aida sur ses pieds. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle se mordis la lèvre, tentant de contenir un cri de souffrance, son bras s'enroulant autour de la nuque du Colonel. La chaleur émanant de la paume de sa main pressée contre ses côtes avec autant de délicatesse que possible était rassurante. Après des premiers pas hésitants, ils semblèrent trouver un certain équilibre et leur avancée dans les couloirs sombres se fit plus aisément. En toute honnêteté, Sam espérais que Jack savait ou il allait car pour elle tous ces couloirs se ressemblaient. Par réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière eux. Pas de Daniel ou de Teal'c en vue.

**S:** Colonel... Nous devrions faire une pause, histoire que les autres nous rattrapent.

**J: **Pas le temps, Carter. Je suis sur qu'ils sont juste derrière nous.

**S:** Colonel?

Il n'avait pas ralentis le pas, la guidant vers la droite dans un autre couloir sans fin. L'éclairage était si minime, Sam pouvait à peine entrevoir le visage de Jack, encore moins lire son expression. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas se préoccuper de son équipe au complet. Lorsque pour la troisième fois elle regarda par dessus son épaule sans trouver signe de leurs amis, Sam tenta de s'arrêter. Mais Jack ne voulais rien entendre et continua à la tirer avec lui sans délicatesse cette fois. Sam sentit sa blessure à l'épaule se rouvrir. Le sang se mis bientôt a couler, chaud et collant dans son dos.

**S:** Colonel...

**J: **On y est presque.

"_S: Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça? Ça doit bien faire quinze minutes qu'on cours. Et je ne vois pas la moindre différence entre ce couloir et celui ou notre cellule était. Et ou sont Daniel et Teal'c?"_

Au détour d'un couloir, Jack la fit rentrer dans un mur, la faisant crier de douleur et presque lâcher prise. Mais son bras autour de sa taille était fort et possessif. C'était probablement l'absence d'excuse qui finalement fit réaliser à Sam que quelque chose ne tournais pas rond.

**S: **Colonel... Je... J'ai mal.

Avec un soupir un peu trop exaspéré (même pour lui), Jack fis finalement une pause et aida Sam à s'asseoir contre le mur. Ses yeux noirs scannèrent autour d'eux, sa mâchoire tendue. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Quelqu'un avait bien du se rendre compte de leur disparition a présent! Peut-être s'étaient-ils éloignés assez pour être sains et sauf pour le moment... Avec une grimace de douleur, Sam tenta de se redresser un peu en évitant de poser son épaule contre le mur.

**S:** Co...

**J:** Chut.

Il leva une main pour la faire taire.

**J: **Bougez pas, je reviens.

**S:** Colonel!

Le murmure de Sam ne parut pas assez pour stopper Jack qui disparut dans un autre couloir, la laissant seule dans le noir. Elle avait beau écouter avec intensité, il n'y avait rien a entendre. Le premier coup de feu la fis sursauter, l'écho se répercutant avec fracas contre les murs. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé une arme à Jack. Elle pouvait l'entendre, crier des injures à ceux qui lui tiraient dessus. Soudain, elle entendit son nom.

**J: **On a de la compagnie, Carter!

Il était proche, juste après le coude, à quelques mètres d'elle.

**J:** Je vais pas pouvoir les retenir longtemps!

Sam compris le message: elle devais se bouger le train et vite. Mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir la porter. Elle n'avais plus de sensations en dessous de la taille. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer, elle se tourna vers les coups de feu, espérant voir Jack O'Neill apparaître. Sans succès.

**S: **Colonel! Mes jambes...

**J: **(hurlant par dessus la fusillade) Quoi?!

**S: **(sur le même ton): Je ne sent plus mes jambes, Colonel!

**J: **Nom de... J'arriv... AH!

Elle entendis son corps toucher le sol avec force, mais elle ne pouvait discerner que sa main, dépassant dans le couloir.

**S: **Colonel!

Les coups de feu avaient cessés et Sam pouvait entendre des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Malgré son épaule ensanglantée et ses jambes mortes, elle tenta de ramper vers Jack. Ses bras tremblèrent et se dérobèrent sous elle. Son front frappa le sol dur, la désorientant un instant. Elle pouvait voir les doigts de Jack se crisper pour former un poing et l'entendis marmonner.

**J:** Moi et ma chance... Carter! Sortez d'ici c'est un ordre!

Mais le corps entier de Sam n'était qu'un poids mort. Sans raison apparente. Comment expliquer la situation à son Colonel ... alors qu'elle n'y comprenais rien elle même? Elle n'avait nulle part ou aller, elle était prisonnière de son propre corps. Daniel et Teal'c n'étaient toujours pas en vue et les pas s'étaient soudain arrêtes de l'autre cote du mur. Sam sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes contenues.

Elle entendit les soldats murmurer entre eux pendant que le sifflement d'une de leurs armes gagna en intensité. Sam sentis les murs se refermer sur elle, sa gorge trop étroite pour prononcer le nom qui menaçait de l'étouffer. La déflagration claqua comme un coup de fouet, l'impact faisant tressauter la main d'O'Neill et arrachant un cri de désespoir a Sam. Elle aurait pu jurer que dans ses derniers instants, il avait murmuré son prénom. Se roulant sur le dos, la jeune femme se fis la réflection que même si son corps avait pu bouger, elle aurait été paralysée par la pensée de Jack n'étant plus de ce monde. Un rire qui ne ressemblait en rien au sien lui échappa. Elle pouvait les entendre approcher, sachant trop bien que dans quelques instants ce serais son tour de mourir. Mais la seule chose a laquelle Sam pouvait penser était la main de Jack O'Neill gisant a quelques pas. Une main qu'elle ne tiendrais jamais dans la sienne. Les bottes des soldats raclèrent sur le sol, ne s'interrompant qu'un instant - probablement pour s'assurer que le Colonel était bel et bien mort - avant de continuer leur progression. Sam ferma ses yeux avec force. Elle ne voulais pas que ces hommes soient la dernière chose qu'elle verrais de ce monde. Au lieu de quoi, elle se força a penser a ses amis, a Daniel, a Teal'c, et bien sur Jack. Son coeur semblait vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Le sifflement d'une arme sur le point de faire feu lui arracha un dernier sanglot.

**S: **JACK!

Sa voix se répercuta contre les murs, pleine d'une détresse presque palpable. Sam tenta bien de respirer mais se sentit suffoquer, au bord de la panique. Ce ne fut que la vue des murs de leur cellule autour d'eux qui lui donna un semblant de calme. Totalement désorientée il fallut une bonne minute pour que la jeune femme comprenne enfin que tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemars. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt sur le moment ou elle s'était endormie mais elle n'avait jamais quitte leur cellule. Le poids empêchant ses jambes et bras de bouger était tout simplement le corps de Daniel qui avait légèrement roule sur le sien quand elle avait glisse au sol dans son agitation. Faisant maintenant face a l'archéologue, Sam vis ses lèvres bouger avant que son cerveau n'enregistre enfin le son de son nom. Avec des yeux pleins d'inquiétude, Daniel lui toucha la joue.

**D: **Sam, vous êtes brûlante!

Une vague de soulagement submergea Sam et elle se blottit près de Daniel, pleurant a chaudes larmes. Ils étaient toujours vivants.

Daniel nesavait que penser. Il s'était réveillé en sentant Sam s'agiter près de lui, son visage crispé, son souffle court seulement interrompu par un nom sans cesse répété. "Jack". Même en sachant trop bien la vérité derrière la relation entre les deux militaires, les soupirs de Sam avaient été comme autant de coups de poignards dans le coeur de l'archéologue. Elle n'était pas du genre a perdre son calme, ce qui ne faisait que rendre l'instant plus effrayant. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la souffrance qu'il sentait émaner d'elle. Et il pouvait faire si peu pour l'apaiser.

Sans hésitation, il passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra près de lui. Il pouvais la sentir trembler malgré l'ardeur de son étreinte. Ignorant ses blessures, Daniel enlaça Sam étroitement. Sans ses bras autour d'elle, il semblait que Sam allait tomber en pieces. Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi. Contre son cou il sentit son front brûlant, un mauvais signe dans leur présente situation.

**S:** Oh Daniel, j'ai eu tellement peur! Ja... Le Colonel nous avais retrouves mais... On vous a laisse avec Teal'c et les couloirs étaient si sombres!

Elle trembla contre lui, ses émotions a vif, les détails du cauchemar semblant toujours trop vrais. Son corps se souvenait parfaitement du bras de Jack autour de sa taille, de ses mains fortes... La vision finale et morbide de la même main au sol. Le souffle manqua à Sam une fois de plus. Les souvenirs étaient si convaincants qu'elle avait du mal a discerner la réalité du rêve. Seuls les bras de Daniel semblaient l'encrer au présent, et Sam se concentra sur ça et fis de son mieux pour calmer ses tremblements. Le soldat en elle reprenait le contrôle doucement maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. Tant qu'elle ne laissait pas la peur prendre le dessus, il y aurait toujours de l'espoir. Jack n'était pas mort.

**D:** Chhhh...

Il aurait aime lui dire que tout allait bien, mais dans leur cas cela aurait été un sacre mensonge. Au lieu de quoi, et ce après une légère quinte de toux qui lui laissa un goût métallique dans la bouche, Daniel se contenta de la bercer légèrement contre lui. Combien de temps était-il reste inconscient? Probablement des heures étant donne la fièvre à laquelle Sam avait succombé. Si quelqu'un avait prévu de leur porter secours, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Daniel commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes quand à leurs chances de s'échapper par leurs propres moyens.

**A l'appartement de SG-1:**

Gaspard semblait s'être assoupis aux pieds de Jack.

**J: **Encore.

**Sel:** Colonel O'Neill...

**J: **Encore une fois.

Sans un mot de plus, Selmac' se retint de soupirer face à la ténacité de l'homme et recommença le message au début. Lors de leur dernier visionnage, Jack avait demandé qu'ils coupent le son. S'il devait entendre la voix suppliante de Daniel ou les cris de douleur de Sam une fois de plus... il n'était pas sur qu'il y survivrais. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils avaient commencé à regarder le message en boucle. A un moment donné, Jacob avait tenté de le dissuader de continuer, juste pour se retrouverignoré par le Colonel. Radma avait eu le temps d'aller récupérer du matériel médical au Centre de Santé. Il était toujours penché sur les jambes d'O'Neill, le faisant grimacer de douleur et grincer des dents. Jack avait été prévenu qu'en dehors de l'hôpital Centaurien, la procédure prendrait deux fois plus longtemps. Mais il s'en fichait bien comme de sa première paire de chaussettes.

Teal'c se tenait aux cotés de Jack, silencieux. Il n'avait pas détourné ses yeux du mur une seule fois, offrant son soutient à son ami sans un mot. Jack passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux gris, faisant de son mieux pour être objectif en regardant la vidéo. Il devait cesser de penser à Daniel et Sam comme à ses amis ou courir le risque de laisser ses sentiments brouiller son jugement et le faire rater quelque chose d'important qui leur coûterais la vie. Pendant les deux dernières lectures du message, Jack s'était concentré sur Sam. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus! Entre sa frustration, la douleur dans ses jambes et sa peur viscérale de ne peut-être jamais revoir ses coéquipiers, Jack se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Le coin de ses yeux marrons étaient tendus alors qu'il détaillait la scène une fois de plus. Il n'osait pas cligner des yeux de peur de rater quelque chose.

L'air de défi dans le regard bleu de son second au début de la vidéo lui donnait mal au coeur. Surtout en connaissant la défaite qu'elle dévoilerais bientôt à la caméra. Jack fronça les sourcils juste avant que le premier coup ne tombe sur le visage de Sam. Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les lèvres sanglantes de la jeune femme, Jack attrapa le bracelet que Selmac' avait posé sur ses genoux et rembobina la vidéo de quelques secondes.

**J:** (dans un murmure) Jacob.

Du coin de l'oeil il vis Selmac' baisser les yeux avant de se retirer. Jacob s'approcha du fauteuil de Jack.

**Ja:** Quoi?

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite et bidouilla avec le bracelet un moment avant de pointer le mur du doigt.

**J:** Là. Regardez Sam.

Sur la vidéo - que Jack avançait image par image - la jeune femme les regardait avec une intensité guerrière. Au ralentis, ses yeux se baissèrent vers ses pieds et se relevèrent à nouveau vers eux sans jamais perdre de leur intensité. Le tout n'avais pas duréplus d'une seconde. Et pourtant Jack se maudissait déjà de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

**J:** (s'écrie avec enthousiasme) Je le savais!

* * *

**A quoi ressemblera la prochaine coiffure de Teal'c? Est-ce que Gaspard mangera Radma Re pour le ptit dej? Est-ce que le pauvre coeur de ce vieux O'Neill tiendra le coup malgré ces moments difficiles?**

**Tout ceci vous les saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre! **

**PS: Désolée pour les moments tristes! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci a **_**Eldwina**_ **et **_**Elsa l'Astronaute**_ **pour les reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et me font écrire plus vite (je sais c'est pas évident de s'en rendre compte, mais promis j'essaie!). Comme d'hab, à ma "Beta" : 3 Babe!**

**Sur ce... on y retourne!**

* * *

A partir de là, le Colonel avait été soulagé de n'avoir à se concentrer que sur les battements de pieds de son second. Il avaient enfin une piste et son soulagement le rendait presque euphorique. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jack et Jacob pour déchiffrer le message de Sam.

**Ja:** (avec un petit air de fierté) Je lui ai appris le morse quand elle était toute petite. Je crois même qu'à un moment donne son frère et elle l'utilisaient pour communiquer à travers les murs de la maison.

Jack hocha la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer la scène. Près de lui, il sentit Gaspard bouger. Le Sheraz avait sentit l'enthousiasme dans la voix des hommes autour de lui et cherchait la main de Jack avec sa truffe humide. D'un air absent, le Colonel caressa la tête de la bête, ses yeux mémorisant les battements du pied de Sam.

**Ja:** Ils sont en sous-sol?! Ça expliquerait pourquoi nous ne les avons pas trouvés. Je ne savais même pas que les Centauriens utilisaient le concept de caves.

**R.R:** (levant les yeux vers Jacob avec un froncement de sourcils) Caves?

**J:** Un genre de salle sous vos maisons, ou juste sous terre? Peut-être que vous y garder votre bon vin?

La lueur d'espoir au bout du tunnel avait redonné à Jack son énergie habituelle. Ils avaient une piste a suivre!

**R.R:** Nous n'avons rien de tel. Pourquoi voudriez-vous creuser sous terre?

Jack décida d'ignorer la question, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à expliquer leurs coutumes terriennes. Daniel s'occuperait de ça plus tard. L'idée de pouvoir écouter les déblatérassions de l'archéologue était pour une fois une source de joie.

**T:** (regardant Radma avec doute) Les membres du Conseil ne semblent pas toujours connaître les informations dont nous avons besoin.

**J:** Huh?

**T: **Conseillère Suprême Hanno Nim m'a parut être une femme avec une connaissance profonde de sa Cite ainsi que l'Histoire de son peuple. Peut-être pourrions nous lui demander assistance.

**Ja:** Teal'c a raison. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Aussi j'aimerais bien entendre ce qu'ils ont bien pu décider de faire pendant que vous courriez tous les bois.

Jack haussa les yeux à la remarque du Tok'ra mais se garda bien de répondre, tournant son attention vers Radma.

**J:** Dites donc, vous avez bientôt... WOW!

Le cri de surprise fit sursauter tout le monde (y compris le sourcil de Teal'c). Apparemment O'Neill était le seul qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que Radma lui avait bel et bien ouvert la jambe pour accéder à son genou plus facilement. La moquette n'avait pas pris une goutte de sang et le tout semblait sous contrôle, contenu par une sorte de champ de force qui aurait fasciné Carter. Tout de même, c'était quelque chose de voir ses vieux os exposés comme ça! Un peu inquiet que Jack ne lui fasse une tête au carré, Radma tenta de s'expliquer.

**R.R: **Votre genou était plus endommagé que je ne m'y attendait! (il fronce les sourcils, l'air troublé) Il me parait improbable que votre chute soit seule responsable des dégâts.

**T: **Cela fait plusieurs années que Colonel O'Neill se plaint de son genoux. Il semblerait que son âge...

**J: **(levant une main pour l'interrompre) Teal'c, on a compris. Merci.

Le Jaffa hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir pu rendre service et Jacob se sentit sourire malgré lui. Jack était de nouveau lui-même et l'inquiétante lueur dans ses yeux s'était atténuée un peu.

**R.R: **Votre cheville est déjà réparée, Colonel. Quand à votre genou, j'ai presque fini.

**J: **(faisant de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux) Hmm, hmm... Cool. Jacob, prenez Teal'c avec vous et essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire de sous sol. Je vous rejoint dès que Radma décide de me refermer.

Les deux hommes ne s'éternisèrent pas et Jack put enfin éteindre la vidéo avec soulagement. Il n'était que trop conscient que cette fois ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus, brouillant ses instincts de militaire et était loin d'en être fier. Avec un soupir de fatigue, Jack se laissa aller un peu dans le fauteuil.

"_J: J'arrive les gars."_

**Chez la Conseillère Suprême:**

Jacob et Teal'c n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps avant d'être autorisés à voir Hanno Nim. Elle semblait les attendre, ce qui était plutôt étonnant au milieu de la nuit! La Conseillère les accueillis avec une expression digne de la gravité de la situation, ce que Jacob apprécia.

**H.N:** Je crois vous devoir une excuse pour ce qui est arrivé au Colonel. La jeunesse de Radma lui fait parfois prendre des décisions hâtives. Au delà de cela il reste un membre essentiel de notre conseil et un brillant esprit.

Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir et Teal'c la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

**T: **Colonel O'Neill est de retour dans la cité et devrait bientôt se joindre a nous.

**H.N: **Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.

Radma Ré n'avait apparemment pas transmis la bonne nouvelle au reste du Conseil.

**Ja:** Conseillère, je suis ici avec Teal'c car nous pensons que vous pouvez nous aider à retrouver Major Carter et Docteur Jackson.

**H.N:** Que puis-je faire pour vous aider? Nous avons déjà déployé nos troupes à travers la Cité à leur recherche.

**Ja: **Ils ne sont pas "dans" la Cité. En tout cas pas exactement.

Hanno Nim fronça les sourcils dans une expression presque O'Neillienne.

**Ja:** Samantha a réussi à nous faire parvenir un message. Elle semblerait penser que leurs ravisseurs les ont enfermés dans un sous-sol quelconque.

**H.N: **Sous-sol?

Jacob soupira, remarquant que le Jaffa le regardait avec un air... désabusé? Embêté? Impatient? Quelque chose qui donnèrent aux deux homme une sorte de connexion quand ils se rendirent compte que cette conversation allait prendre un certain temps.

**Près de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard: **

D'un pas presque guilleret, Jack entra dans le bureau de Hanno Nim ou il trouva Jacob et la Conseillère au beau milieu d'une conversation animée pendant que Teal'c feuilletait un énorme livre avec le stoïcisme d'une statue grecque.

**J:** Quoi de neuf?

S'interrompant, son doigt toujours pointé sur un parchemin jaunis déroulé sur le bureau de la conseillère, Jacob sourit à Jack d'un air épaté. Avec son sourire légendaire de gamin, le Colonel s'arrêta pour pointer à ses jambes d'un air blasé.

**J:** Oh ça?

Du coin de l'oeil Jack vis Teal'c porter son attention vers lui et offris à son audience un petit tour sur lui-même d'un air plus que satisfait.

**J: **Comme neuf!

Une fois de plus, Jacob tenta de s'empêcher de sourire à l'attitude du Colonel et détourna vite les yeux, haussant les épaules.

**Ja:** Heh, Selmac' s'occupe parfaitement de _mes_ genoux.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'autre Carter. Sa Carter. Le père et la fille avaient tous deux la même facilité à ignorer les bouffonneries du Colonel tout en le taquinant gentiment. Mais il n'y avait pas de tête blonde tournée vers lui avec ce sourire qui, malheureusement pour le reste du / des Monde(s), ne faisait que l'encourager. Les doigts de Jack commencèrent a jouer avec les boutons de sa veste et avec la réaction habituelle d'un O'Neill triste, il ne fis que rajouter a son petit show.

Avec une moue de dégoût, il s'approcha du petit groupe.

**J: **J'aime ma tête sans serpent dedans, merci bien Jacob! Par contre - et je descendrais le premier qui répétera ça a Fraiser - je dirais pas non a un "check up" complet dans leur hôpital! J'ai ce petit élancement dans le coude de temps à autres...

Alors qu'il faisait une démonstration de sa douleur fantôme, la vue des nombreux livres et parchemins ouverts sur la table devant lui rappelèrent pourquoi ils étaient à présent dans le bureau de la Conseillère.

**J: **Teal'c?

**T:** Jacob Carter et Conseillère Suprême Hanno Nim étaient en train d'examiner la meilleure course d'action pour commencer notre recherche dans les tunnels.

**J:** Tunnels ... au pluriel? De combien de tunnels on parle là exactement?

**Ja:** (avec un soupir) Il y a des kilomètres de tunnels sous la ville, Jack. Sans l'aide de Conseillère Hanno Nim nous n'aurions même jamais découvert leur existence. Pozis semble avoir fait creuser ses esclaves pour lui permettre de se déplacer comme bon lui semblait... avant de s'assurer que son secret ne serait pas révélé, en exterminant les esclaves jusqu'au dernier. Le fait qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'apparaître et disparaître si souvent a même étoffé sa "légende" en tous lui prêtèrent des pouvoirs mystiques.

**J:** Ah ces Goa'ulds et leurs super pouvoirs...

**Ja:** (ignorant Jack) Quand Pozis quitta enfin Centauris, toute existence des tunnels était déjà quasiment effacée. Seuls quelques ouvrages très anciens y font référence.

Apparemment Jacob avait décidé de prendre la place de Daniel dans leur petit groupe.

**J:** Et par ou on commence?

**H.N:** Là est la question, Colonel O'Neill. (elle pointa du doigt un genre de carte ouverte sur la table) Nous en savons très peu sur le réseau de tunnels. La plupart de ces ouvrages et plans sont dans un langage qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a su reconnaître ou traduire.

**T:** Peut-être est-ce un code?

"_J: Ou est Daniel quand on a besoin de lui?!"_

**Ja:** Ceci étant dis...

Jack, qui avait commencer à se laisser distraire par la pile de papiers sur la table, tentant tant bien que mal de donner un sens quelconque aux signes couvrant les pages, retourna bien vite son attention vers Jacob. Une petite lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux marrons.

**J: **Oui...?

De son coté, le Tok'ra fis de son mieux pour ignorer l'impatience dans la voix d'O'Neill. Si il avait été avec eux des le début il n'aurait pas eu besoin de tout lui répéter!

**Ja: **Les quelques phrases de dialecte Goa'uld que nous avons pu traduire parlent d'un temple avec un accès souterrain...

"_J: La chance!"_

**H.N:** Et ce temple existe toujours, il me semble. Nous pouvons vous y conduire.

**J:** Oula, pas si vite! Pas question qu'on aille se fourrer dans un labyrinthe sans renforts.

Jack jeta un oeil à sa montre et grimaça. Cela faisait déjà près de six heures qu'ils auraient du rappeler le SGC. C'était même étonnant que le Général n'ait pas déjà envoyé une autre équipe à travers le Stargate.

**H.N:** Le Conseil a décidé de vous offrir toute l'assistance dont vous auriez besoin afin de porter secours a vos coéquipiers.

**J:** Et on est bien contents d'accepter. Vraiment, trop aimable. _Mais _je vais tout de même prévenir mon supérieur de la situation _et_ lui demander de m'envoyer une autre équipe pour nous aider.

Le ton du Colonel laissait peu de place la discussion et la Conseillère simplement hocha la tête avec acceptation. Sur ce, le petit groupe se referma autour de la table alors qu'ils étudièrent ensemble les plans rudimentaires.

**Ja: **Trouver l'entrée des tunnels est une chose, Jack, mais comment pensez-vous trouver Sam et Daniel?

Un sourire à la fois innocent et espiègle illumina le visage du Colonel.

**J: **Oh, j'ai ma petite idée la dessus.

**Une demi-heure plus tard, dans les vieux quartiers de la Cité: **

Une fois de plus, O'Neill sentit son épaule sur le point de se déboîter et du se répéter avec conviction que ceci était probablement la meilleure des solutions... quoique n'étant pas sa décision la plus rationnelle de la journée! A l'autre bout de la laisse rudimentaire, Gaspard continuait de tirer, le collier autour de son cou le rendant nerveux et désorienté. Leur groupe était composé de SG-3 ainsi qu'une dizaine de militaires Centauriens, ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop de monde au goût d'O'Neill. Il espérait passer inaperçu aux yeux des fanatiques et la taille de leur équipe de secours n'allait pas franchement les aider. Et c'était sans compter le jeune Sheraz qui tentait faire de son mieux pour échapper a O'Neill.

L'ancien temple se trouvait presque à la frontière de la ville. Ils pouvaient voir la foret s'étaler à perte de vue, ayant même légèrement envahis cette partie de la ville ou les arbres étaient deux fois plus nombreux. Et avaient un air "sauvage". Ce vieux quartier avait été déserté depuis longtemps par le reste des habitants de la Cite qui préféraient le confort des bâtiments high-tech. Seuls quelques excentrique vivaient toujours dans les petites maisons en grosses pierres rouges et Jack ne pouvait que prier qu'aucun d'entre eux n'iraient raconter l'étrange procession qu'ils avaient pu voir passer dans la ville au beau milieu de la nuit. En tout cas pas jusqu'au matin, et pas tant que Daniel et Sam étaient dans les mains de Salsi Fi.

Les portes du temple étaient soudées par des années passées fermées et Jack fut plus que reconnaissant de ne pas à avoir a utiliser son C4 mais plutôt de laisser les Centauriens s'occuper du découpage d'une ouverture sans l'ombre d'un bruit. Un par un, les soldats entrèrent dans le temple, Terriens et Centauriens mélangés, prêts à en découdre avec le quelconque comité d'accueil les attendant. Jack fermait la marche, principalement car personne ne semblait vouloir rester près de Gaspard. Avant que quiconque ait put faire un geste, Teal'c avait déjà zatté les deux gardes se tenant à l'entrée du tunnel.

**J:** Bien joué, Teal'c.

Jack jeta un oeil dans l'ouverture et remarqua des sphères de lumière éclairant le long couloir tous les quelques mètres. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas si difficile après tout.

**J: **Reynolds, vous montez la garde. Si on pouvait éviter de se faire attraper en pinces, ça serait juste super.

Le Colonel hocha la tête, son équipe se déployant autour de l'entrée du tunnel. Reynolds - et le reste de SG-3 d'ailleurs - semblait avoir du mal à ne pas fixer du regard l'étrange trio qui les avait accueillis au Stargate. Entre les cheveux longs de Teal'c (maintenant remontés en un chignon d'expert qui lui donnait un air de samouraï) et Gaspard (que Jack continuait à traiter comme un chiot)... il y avait de quoi être surpris, même en travaillant au SGC! Heureusement, ils étaient tous des professionnels et Reynold eut tôt fait de se concentrer sur sa partie de la mission. D'une main, Jacob fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière avant de tendre une veste kaki à Jack.

C'était le moment de vérité et le Colonel se retint de montrer l'ombre d'une hésitation, sentant les regards peser sur lui alors qu'il offrit la veste de Sam au nez agité de Gaspard. Il fallut un moment au pauvre Sheraz désorienté pour même comprendre ce que Jack attendait de lui. S'il devait en croire Radma, une des raisons pour lesquelles les habitants de Centauris étaient si "prudents" (Jack pensait que "trouillards" aurait été une meilleure description mais bon...) autour des Sheraz c'est qu'ils étaient étonnement intelligents et organisés ce qui faisait d'eux une menace potentielle. Enfin, Gaspard sentit la veste de Carter et parut intrigué à la fois par l'odeur et le fait que Jack insistait à lui mettre sous le nez. Dans un miaulement guttural, il leva ses grands yeux jaunes vers l'humain tenant sa laisse, curieux.

"_J: C'est maintenant ou jamais..."_

**J:** Hmm... Cherche?

Il donna un peu de mou a la laisse et s'avança dans le couloir. Après une légère hésitation, Gaspard le suivit et Jack lui fit sentir la veste a nouveau. Cette fois il poussa le Sheraz gentiment, lui indiquant que c'était à lui de prendre la tête de la caravane d'hommes. La bête hésita avant de sentir l'air autour d'eux. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Jack se retrouve le souffle court, faisant de son mieux pour suivre Gaspard tout en gardant son bras accroché au reste de son corps. Peut-être qu'il aurait du laisser Teal'c tenir la laisse...

**Chez Sam et Daniel: **

**S.F:** Il semblerait que vos amis ainsi que le Haut Conseil ne soient pas intéressés par votre survie. Peut-être ont-ils besoin d'un peu plus de motivation?

Dans la main de Salsi Fi dansait un long couteau effilé. Il le tournait lentement, ses yeux voyageant tranquillement entre la lame et ses deux otages. Daniel et Sam avaient tous deux connus des jours meilleurs ou leurs visages n'avaient pas eu leur pâleur actuelle. Le front de Sam était parsemé de délicates gouttes de sueur et les traits de Daniel semblaient crispes dans un moment de constante douleur. Sa respiration était laborieuse au mieux. Cependant l'arrivée de leur tortionnaire leur avait redonne la force de n'en rien laisser paraître... ou presque.

**S.F: **Après tout, vous n'avez pas forcement besoin de vos dix doigts dans vos carrières respectives?

**D:** (fronçant les sourcils d'un air pensif) Sam aimerait probablement conserver son index.

**S: **(hochant la tête) Si ce n'est que pour vous tirer dessus une fois que le reste de notre équipe nous a sortis d'ici.

Salsi Fi ne sembla pas trouver leur échange amusant... mais alors pas du tout. Il s'approcha du duo lentement. Assis le dos au mur, Daniel et Sam firent de leur mieux pour avoir l'air nonchalants. Heureusement pour eux ils avaient vu Jack à l'oeuvre plus d'une fois dans son grand numéro de Chieur Inter-galactique qui avait toujours le don d'agacer sévèrement celui ou celle qui avait la "chance" de l'avoir capturé. Depuis le temps c'était même un miracle que les Goa'uld continuent à emprisonner SG-1 tout en sachant qu'ils auraient à subir le Colonel. Daniel quand à lui avait même réussi à perfectionner un haussement de sourcil à la fois surpris et innocent devant l'air énervé de leur ravisseur. Rien que ça valait bien la douleur irradiant chaque traits de son visage après leur passage a tabac. Près de son ami, Sam pouffa de rire doucement. Salsi Fi ouvris la bouche mais Daniel l'interrompis d'un air professoral.

**D: **Habituellement c'est là que vous dites "Vous allez payer pour votre insolence." ou "A genoux devant votre Dieu." Après tout si vous voulez traîner avec les Goa'uld, autant vous faire a leurs accroches habituelles.

Daniel vis le coup venir et eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour minimiser l'impact. Avant que leur fructueuse conversation n'ait pu aller plus loin, un homme entra dans la petite cellule.

**Soldat:** Commandant. Les tunnels ont été pris d'assaut par un petit groupe armé composé de Terriens et de Centauriens.

**S.F:** Combien d'hommes?

**Soldat:** C'est difficile à dire, Commandant. Les rapports se contredisent sévèrement. Mais tous mentionne l'apparition d'un Sheraz aux cotés de leur chef.

Le soldat jeta un coup d'oeil dégoûté à Sam et Daniel qui firent de leur mieux pour garder l'air innocent et pas trop jovial. Les secours étaient en route. Enfin. Ils leur semblaient à tous deux que leur incarcération avait duré une éternité. Sam sentit la main de Daniel toucher la sienne et elle sourit, frissonnant de fièvre. Salsi Fi se tourna vers le soldat avec répugnance.

**S.F: **Un Sheraz? Dans les tunnels? Vos hommes semblent avoir peur de leur propre ombre, surtout. Aucun Sheraz n'accompagne les terriens et nous sommes trois fois plus nombreux. Bientôt le bouclier tombera et Aras sera de nouveau parmi nous. Il nous mènera a la victoire!

Ce fut avec une immense difficulté que Daniel et Sam se retinrent de mentionner le fait qu'ils avaient entendu ce genre de discours plus d'une fois... et que le résultat avait plus ou moins toujours été le même. Les "Dieux" ne pensaient qu'a sauver la peau de leur fesses et SG-1 rentrait a la maison "tranquillement".

**S.F:** Assures-toi que l'équipe travaillant sur le bouclier ne se laisse pas distraire par ce petit contretemps. L'heure approche. (il tourna a nouveau son attention vers Daniel et Sam) Quand à moi je vais aller m'occuper de votre cher Colonel.

**D: **Dites lui de ne pas se presser.

Avec un grognement d'irritation, Salsi Fi quitta la pièce. L'homme n'avait visiblement aucun sens de l'humour. Un trait de caractère un peu trop répétitif chez les fortes tête qui décidaient régulièrement de capturer SG-1. Les deux captifs s'avachirent a nouveau contre le mur, vides de toute énergie après cette conversation. Il leur en coûtait d'avoir l'air en meilleur forme qu'ils ne l'étaient. Soupirant, Daniel tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Sam.

**D:** Le pauvre gars ne sait pas a quoi s'attendre...

**S:** Daniel... Ne soyez pas si sur de vous. Après tout le Colonel est en terrain ennemi...

L'archéologue haussa les épaules, le regrettant aussitôt quand une quinte de toux le pris. Sam ne put que le regarder souffrir avec un air de pitié sur le visage. Finalement, après avoir essuyé le coin de sa bouche avec ce qu'il lui restait de sa manche, Daniel lui sourit.

**D:** C'est pas comme si il a laisse ce genre de chose l'arrêter avant.

"_S: Pas faux."_

**Autre part:**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se faufila par la porte. Les gardes avaient été aisément neutralisés. Il semblait que les meilleurs soldats aient été assignés au raid dans les tunnels ou à la protection des membres du Haut Conseil et de leurs familles. Sans bruit, l'ombre s'avança dans la pièce, la lumière bleue dansant sur son long manteau blanc. Tout était étonnement silencieux, compte tenu de la bataille rangée qui devait à présent prendre place non loin sous ses pieds. Aucune hésitation ne semblait ralentir ses pas décidés menant au centre de la pièce. D'une main délicate et féminine, la silhouette effleura le socle illuminé. Les traces de brûlures n'avaient pas été effacées, souvenir de la fusillade entre SG-1 et leurs attaquants.

Il était facile, par le panneau resté ouvert au pied du socle, de voir que le système avait été bidouillé plus que réparé. Ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un oeil aux alentour par peur d'être découverte, la silhouette s'agenouilla devant le socle comme pour prier. Les deux mains délicates eurent tôt fait de repousser la capuche couvrant la masse épaisse de cheveux bruns appartenant à Kass Daal. Un sourire enchante flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors même qu'elle commença à détruire méthodiquement le travail de Sam, tirant les fils, délogeant les cristaux. La lumière bleue du Dôme vacilla avant de mourir pour de bon. La jeune Centaurienne tourna son visage vers le ciel.

**K.D: **Tes enfants t'attendent, Aras.

**Dans les tunnels: **

**J:** Teal'c, Jacob! C'est quand vous voulez! Vraiment, vous pressez pas!

Jack avait été acculé derrière une des barricades rudimentaire dont les fanatiques avaient parsemés les couloirs. Il n'avait remarqué le tireur qu'au dernier moment et il lui avait fallut la force de ses deux bras pour emmener Gaspard à couvert avec lui et l'y garder. De là, il pouvait aisément voir Jacob et Teal'c tenter d'abattre l'homme qui faisait pleuvoir des décharges meurtrières tout autour d'eux. L'une d'entre elles passa si près que Jack aurait pu jurer sentir l'odeur caractéristique de ses cheveux brûlés.

**J: **Maintenant ça serait pas mal!

Le premier échange avec le "sniper" avait malencontreusement résulté dans la destruction de quelques unes des sphères de lumière, ce qui n'aidait franchement pas la situation. Sourcils froncés, Jacob zattait a tout va.

**Ja:** Peut-être que si vous la fermiez un peu on pourrait se concentrer!

**J:** EH OH! C'est pas vous qui vous faites tirer dessus comme un lapin!

**Ja: **C'est marrant, j'aurais cru!

Finalement ce fut Teal'c qui les débarrassa de la menace et le petit groupe sortit de leur cachettes avec un soupir collectif de soulagement. Maintenant c'était sur que les fanatiques les avaient entendu arriver.

**J: **Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous mon vieux! (petit coup d'oeil a Jacob) Eh! C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance mais vos gars et vous sont en général ceux qui m'attirent des ennuis plutôt que ceux qui sauvent mes fesses!

Jacob ne pris même pas la peine de mentionner le fait qu'il était le seul Tok'ra présent.

**Ja: **J'ai du rêver le moment ou un symbiote vous a sauvé la vie, et pas seulement votre postérieur, Jack.

**J: **Ah oui! Et regardez ou ça m'a mené: un joyeux tête a tête avec Baal! Merci.

Jacob était sur le point de répliquer lorsque le sol trembla sous leur pieds. Gaspard couina et enfouis son museau dans le dos d'O'Neill. Un silence lourd comme une chape de plomb s'installa avant d'être à nouveau brisé par un bruit sourd suivit d'une autre secousse.

**T:** O'Neill. Cela ressemble au son d'une bombe d'Alkesh.

Personne ne se demanda comment le Jaffa pouvait savoir ça.

**Ja: **C'est impossible. Pozis ne peut pas traverser le bouclier.

Une secousse plus violente, accompagnée par le son lointain écho d'une explosion assombris le visage de Jack.

**J:** Apparemment personne n'a pris la peine de lui donner les règles du jeu.

* * *

**Reynolds decidera-t-il de demander à Teal'c l'adresse de son coiffeur? Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Jack et Daniel pour commencer à se chamailler après leurs retrouvailles? Est-ce que cette aventure aura dégoûté SG-1 des salsifis, à vie?**

**Tout ceci vous les découvrirez (peut-être) dans le prochain chapitre! **

**PS: Reviews ?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que cette fanfic serait aussi longue... Mais je m'éclate et j'espère que vous aussi! Hésitez pas a tout me dire (ok, hein, euh... review quoi!)**

**Une fois de plus: merci pour le soutien chers lecteurs! (Elsa l'Astronaute, Miluzine: Merki!)**

**C'est repartit!**

* * *

Le groupe de soldats se tint au milieu du couloir, écoutant les secondes s'écouler au rythme des bombes tombant sur la ville au-dessus de leurs têtes. Derrière son masque impassible de soldat, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Chaque victime innocente était sa responsabilité. Son équipe avait été la raison pour laquelle le bouclier avait été attaqué et endommagé. En regardant aux alentours, il se rendit compte que les soldats Centauriens l'observait avec intensité. Le blamait-il pour le danger dans lequel il avait mis leurs familles? Pouvait-il vraiment leur demander de rester ici pendant que leur ville était attaquée par les troupes de Pozis?

**Ja:** Jack...

Ils devaient continuer leur avancée, utiliser à leur avantage la distraction offerte par les troupes Jaffa, quitte à y aller sans leur nouveaux alliés. O'Neill hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe, sentant toujours la truffe de Gaspard enfouie dans son dos.

**J:** Personne ne vous en voudra si vous voulez faire demi-tour maintenant et aller aider vos familles.

Les Centauriens se jetèrent quelques coups d'oeil furtifs avant que l'un d'entre eux ne fit un pas en avant. O'Neill devina qu'il devait être l'homme en charge.

**Soldat:** Chaque bâtiment a son propre champ de force... en cas d'attaque par un autre pays vivant sous le Dôme ou même d'un éventuel cataclysme naturel. Nos familles sont autant protégées que possible, ainsi que le Haut Conseil. Vos amis par contre n'aurons pas cette chance.

C'était logique qu'une civilisation aussi avancée aurait pense à protéger ses bâtiments ainsi, mais Jack se sentit tout de même touché par la réaction des soldats Centauriens. Déjà, ils s'étaient regroupés en un petit groupe serré autour des trois "Terriens", attendant de nouvelles instructions. Jack et Teal'c échangèrent un coup d'oeil et le Jaffa hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Les chances de succès de leur mission étaient bien meilleures avec les Centauriens à leurs cotes.

Il fallut à nouveau convaincre Gaspard de se remettre sur la piste de Sam, et cela pris une bonne dizaine de minutes. La fourrure épaisse couvrant les pattes du jeune Sheraz semblaient trembler avec chaque explosion au dessus de leurs têtes. Le simple fait d'être dans un tunnel était surnaturel pour le pauvre animal habitué aux grands espaces de la foret. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son anxiété, Jack caressa Gaspard, lui parlant d'une voix douce jusqu'à ce que l'animal se remettre à tester l'air autour d'eux. C'était le signal que l'équipe attendait pour se remettre en formation. O'Neill était bien évidemment à la tête du groupe, flanqué de Jacob et Teal'c. Aussi silencieusement que possible - quoique avec le remue-ménage aux dessus d'eux ils n'avaient pas franchement besoin de marcher sur la pointe des pieds - ils avancèrent dans le couloir sombre.

Gaspard avait cessé de tirer sur la laisse à laquelle il s'était progressivement adapté. Jack avait toujours une main de libre pour tenir son Zat, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il avait passé la veste de Sam à sa ceinture. Ce n'était pas forcement confortable mais de cette façon, Gaspard pouvait aisément garder l'odeur à traquer à portée de truffe. Les couloirs se ressemblaient, à part pour l'occasionnel mural ou inscription qu'aucun d'entre ne pouvait, ou n'était intéressé de lire. Par contre, O'Neill pouvait parfaitement imaginer la réaction de Daniel. Avec un peu de chance il attendrait d'être sortit d'affaire avant de demander une ou deux semaines pour explorer les souterrains, traînant le reste de SG-1 derrière lui.

Alors que le groupe laissait Gaspard les guider dans la pente douce d'un nouveau couloir, Jack crut entendre des bruits de pas dans la direction ou ils se dirigeaient. Ne voulant pas risquer une répétition de l'embuscade qu'ils avaient subit un peu plus tôt, O'Neill leva une main et ferma son poing. A ses cotes, il sentit Jacob et Teal'c se figer et poser un genou a terre. Il espéra que les Centauriens décideraient simplement de suivre leur exemple. Même si les sphères de lumière n'avaient pas été endommagées dans cette partie des couloirs, elles éclairaient à peine le chemin devant eux. Jack plissa les yeux, tentant de déterminer ce qui les attendait. Les bruits de pas (s'ils avaient même existé) avaient cessé. Le Colonel commença a se demander s'il ne les avait pas imaginés. Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi? Même avant de savoir que Daniel et Sam avaient été kidnappés, il avait à peine ferme l'oeil de la nuit, trop occupé à imaginer ce que ses plus jeunes équipiers pouvaient bien faire.

Se donnant une minute de plus pour analyser les bruits venant du couloir apparemment déserté, Jack en profita aussi pour relaxer ses muscles endoloris. Avec le stress de toute cette situation, il pouvait se sentir pousser des cheveux blancs! Même si il se plaignait habituellement des missions qu'il passait assis sur un cailloux à monter la garde pendant que Daniel et Sam trifouillaient dans des ruines ou autre, tentant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les petits commentaires du Colonel pendant qu'ils travaillaient, il aurait payé cher pour ce genre de mission là tout de suite!

Enfin, lorsqu'il fut relativement sur que rien ni personne ne les attendait dans les ombres étalées devant eux, Jack fis signe au groupe de continuer sa progression, guidé par Gaspard. Une dizaine de mètres plus tard, ce fut au tour de Jacob de faire une halte.

**Ja: **Jack.

Il se tenait devant un mur couvert d'inscriptions. Jack sentit une vague d'agacement lui chatouiller les narines. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tous obsédés par ce que quelqu'un avait put écrire sur un mur quelques milliers d'années plus tôt? Et si c'était juste un genre de graffiti? L'idée fit sourire Jack involontairement lorsqu'il décida qu'il lui faudrait faire part de sa théorie à Daniel plus tard. Juste pour l'énerver un peu.

**J:** (se retenant de soupirer, ses yeux toujours tournés vers le couloir devant eux) Jacob?

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait utilisé son ton "spécial Daniel". Un mélange d'impatience et de taquinerie, saupoudré d'un air d'innocence lorsqu'il savait très bien que ce genre de réponse avait toujours le don de faire lever les yeux de l'archéologue au ciel, de faire sourire Carter et de faire briller les yeux de Teal'c avec un amusement stoïque. Jacob haussa un sourcil mais se garda bien de commenter.

**Ja:** Ces inscriptions sont écrites dans le même dialecte que les livres que la Conseillère Suprême nous a montré.

Voyant que Jack était sur le point de lui renvoyer une de ses habituelles pique, Jacob le coupa court.

**Ja:** Je crois qu'il y a une pièce derrière ce mur. Un genre de labo peut-être...

**J: **(se tournant vers Jacob) Peut-être? Jacob, je croyais que ni vous ni Teal'c ne pouvait lire le dialecte.

**Ja:** Selmac' a reconnu quelques mots.

**J: **Est-ce que par hasard Selmac' aurait vu les mots "super canon" ou "arme qui bottera le cul de tous les méchants"?

Jacob ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et fronça les sourcils à O'Neill. Il pouvait comprendre l'impatience que l'homme avait de récupérer le reste de son équipe mais des fois le Tok'ra se demandait franchement comment les membres de SG-1 se retenaient de baffer leur Colonel dans des moments comme celui-ci. Interprétant le silence de Jacob pour un "non", Jack hocha la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur le chemin devant eux.

**J:** C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

**T:** Cela n'est pas la première référence à une pièce cachée que nous avons passé.

**J:** Et vous me dites ça maintenant?

**T:** Notre mission n'est-elle pas de secourir Daniel Jackson et Major Carter avant toute chose?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Jack de ne pas répondre mais de se contenter d'un levé de sourcil suivit d'un léger haussement d'épaules. Le jaffa avait raison, comme c'était bien souvent le cas. Peu importe si cet endroit était truffé de salles au trésor ou de labos en tout genre. Ils étaient ici avant tout pour trouver le reste de leur équipe. Avant que les Jaffas ne s'immiscent dans les tunnels ou que les fanatiques ne les repère.

**J:** En avant.

**Dans la Cite:**

Regroupés dans la Salle du Conseil, ses membres attendaient plus ou moins patiemment que quelque chose se passe. Les champs de force couvrant la grande majorité des immeubles de la ville semblaient tenir sans problème mais les troupes Jaffa ne semblaient pas sur le point de battre retraite. La conversation avait été plus qu'agitée entre les membres du Haut Conseil. Le sujet sensible de la trahison de Kass Daal les avait laissés avec une après goût de paranoïa. Si l'un d'entre eux avait fait partie des rangs des fanatiques, alors en qui pouvaient-ils avoir confiance? L'ambiance n'était pas a rigolade et les Conseillers semblaient garder une certaine distance physique entre eux. Au bout de la longue table blanche, trônait Hanno Nim, silencieuse elle aussi. Ses pensées étaient cependant tournées vers l'expédition qu'elle savait en route sous la Cité. Avaient-ils réussi à porter secours à leur coéquipiers? Et peut-être avaient-ils aussi réussi à appréhender Salsi Fi? La vieille Conseillère n'osait espérer mais en regardant par la fenêtre, ou les vaisseaux mère faisaient pleuvoir la ruine sur tout ce qui n'était pas protégé par un champs de force, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les Terriens pourraient les aider à combattre cet ennemi dont ils ne savaient rien. 

Kass Daal avait été appréhendée et faite prisonnière. Elle n'avait pas résisté, au contraire. C'était avec un sourire au lèvres qu'elle avait laissé les soldats la traîner derrière eux avant de l'enfermer à double tour. Hanno Nim frissonna légèrement au souvenir du regard euphorique de la prisonnière. Elle n'avait répondu à aucune de leurs questions, se contentant de chanter la gloire d'Aras. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que si Aras était bel et bien venu pour retrouver ses enfants, la destruction de la Cité n'était certainement pas logique? La ferveur qu'Hanno Nim avait vu brûler dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Le fanatisme des enfants d'Aras les avaient entraînés loin de toute raison. A leurs yeux, Aras punissaient ceux qui avaient cessé de croire en lui.

Avec un soupir, la Conseillère Suprême tourna sa chaise vers les baies vitrées. Les fanatiques avaient organisé leur attaque que trop bien. Tous les postes de défense militaires qui n'avaient pas simplement été convertis avaient été attaqués, laissant la Cité sans moyen de se défendre ou presque. Deux des treize grands canons - qui n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis la dernière Grande Guerre, quelques cent ans auparavant - restaient loyaux au Haut Conseil. A l'heure même, les soldats postés la se battaient pieds et mains pour conserver ce qui pouvait être le dernier espoir que la Cité avait de repousser l'invasion Goa'uld. Hanno Nim ne se faisait pas d'illusions, pas après avoir entendu les histoires que SG-1 avait raconter à propos des Goa'uld. Pozis ne s'arrêterait pas à la Cité. Une fois qu'il aurait un pied à terre, il avancerait ses troupes à la prochaine ville, et la prochaine après ça... s'il n'avait pas déjà commencé. La Conseillère ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils tenteraient une partie de leur invasion à pieds, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir les Jaffa faire face aux hordes de Sheraz vivant au Nord de la Cité.

Pour le moment, le Conseil n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre plus ou moins patiemment que la situation ne s'arrange, faisant confiance aux soldats Centauriens et à leurs supérieurs pour reprendre la ville en main.

**Chez Sam et Daniel:**

Les deux otages avaient les yeux rivés sur le plafond au-dessus de leur têtes. Les tremblements et détonations faisaient pleuvoir une légère pellicule de terre sur eux. Sans savoir exactement ce qui se passait a la surface, il était tout de même difficile de voir un bon signe dans les secousses agitant légèrement leur cellule. Sam se retint de demander à Daniel si il pensait que les tunnels pouvaient survivre les bombardements. Sa réponse n'aurait probablement pas été des plus rassurantes. Même sans être une pro lorsqu'il en venait à l'architecture, l'expérience d'ingénieur de Sam lui criait que le plus vite ils sortiraient d'ici, le mieux ce serait.

**D:** Ce serait quand même un comble de mourir ensevelis dans un éboulement.

**S:** Surtout pour vous. Le Colonel aurait certainement du mal à ne pas mentionner l'ironie là dedans à notre ... "enterrement".

Le jeu de mot fit sourire Daniel autant qu'il le fit chuinter de douleur entre ses dents serrées. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau parler, l'archéologue soupira, détachant ses yeux du plafond.

**D:** (avec un air à la fois amusé et nostalgique) Ah, Jack ... C'est moi ou il donne l'impression que c'est nettement plus facile d'ignorer la douleur et de se contenter de rendre dingue nos kidnappeurs aussi vite que possible?

Sam sourit a son tour, fermant les yeux un instant. Penser a Jack l'avait aidée tout du long, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment partager ça avec Daniel.

**S:** Je crois qu'on manque juste d'entraînement c'est tout.

**D:** La prochaine fois on tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui taquine les gardes.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Sam ne murmure avec un petit ricanement fatigué.

**S:** J'ai hâte de voir Teal'c essayer.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire pour eux qu'attendre et croiser les doigts. Leur garde n'avait pas été stupide au point de rester dans la pièce avec eux. Et même si il avait été à leur merci, Sam et Daniel doutaient sérieusement qu'ils aient pu prendre le dessus. Pas quand même rester assis, dos au mur, était difficile.

**Dans les tunnels:**

Chaque pas fait dans les couloirs sombres sans se voir attaqués mettait graduellement les nerfs d'O'Neill à vif. Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas les fanatiques qui manquaient dans le coin... alors ou étaient-ils tous? Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que le groupe avait pénétré dans le labyrinthe de tunnels mais rien ne s'était passé depuis leur petite escarmouche avec le sniper, il y avait de cela vingt minutes. Gaspard semblait sur de lui quand à la piste à suivre et Jack ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils ne tournaient pas en rond. Le couloir dans lequel le Sheraz les mena était partiellement effondré (probablement à cause des bombardements) et le Colonel se força de ne pas penser à la possibilité que les secousses engendrées par les bombes auraient très bien pu enterrer Sam et Daniel vivants avant qu'ils ne puissent les rejoindre.

Il n'y avait qu'un étroit passage menant vers l'autre coté de l'éboulis et Jack s'avança vers l'ouverture avec appréhension. S'il avait été le gars protégeant l'endroit, il se serait placé juste après l'éboulis et aurait cueillis l'ennemi un a un. Mais Gaspard tirait maintenant sur la laisse avec enthousiasme et Jack n'était que trop conscient que le temps jouait contre eux. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire un détour ni de risquer que le Sheraz ne perde la trace de Carter.

Jack rengaina son Zat contre sa cuisse et escalada rapidement une pile de gravas, faisant attention de ne pas glisser ou d'aggraver la fragile balance empêchant l'éboulis de s'effondrer totalement. Après avoir jeté un oeil de l'autre coté et décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, Jack donna du mou à Gaspard pour qu'il passe en premier. Les pas du Sheraz étaient hésitants mais le bond le conduisant de l'autre coté de l'éboulis était empreint d'une grâce de prédateur. Alors que Jack était sur le point de passer une jambe dans l'ouverture, Gaspard n'étant pas d'une grande aide à ce point la, un son lugubre résonna dans le tunnel. La "voix" n'avait rien d'humain si ce n'était l'angoisse qui la faisait vibrer. O'Neill se figea, son torse sur le point de passer à travers l'ouverture.

Il fallut au militaire toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber à la renverse lorsque Gaspard tenta de sauter à nouveau à travers l'ouverture, donnant un coup de tête au Colonel.

**J: **Nom de... Gaspard! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Mais le Sheraz ignora aisément les mains qui tentaient de le repousser de l'autre cote du trou, enfouies dans sa fourrure bleu épaisse. Gaspard lança quelques petits jappement de chiot suivis d'un sourd ronronnement, sa courte queue battant frénétiquement. Le son avait du porter car il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'un autre hurlement ne résonne dans le noir, faisant dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Jack. Avec force, il réussit a pousser Gaspard de l'autre coté et fis de son mieux pour tenter de le tirer avec lui au bas de la pente.

**J:** Teal'c, un ptit coup de main?

Le Jaffa était à ses cotés deux secondes plus tard et ne sembla pas hésiter avant de passer ses deux bras sous le Sheraz avant de le soulever pour le porter le reste de la route. C'était quelque chose à voir! Les muscles du Jaffa étaient tendus par l'effort et il avait presque disparu derrière la masse de poil de Gaspard. Jack se rendit compte que le Jaffa ne s'était pas attendu a ce que Gaspard pèse autant. Néanmoins ils arrivèrent sains et sauf en bas du petit éboulis. Regardant le reste du groupe les suivre à travers l'ouverture, Jack n'eut aucun mal à lire la panique sur les traits des Centauriens qui se précipitaient pour le rejoindre.

**J:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Soldat:** Colonel, ce sont des Sheraz. Et pas des chiots. Ils ont du sentir le petit quand nous étions près de la foret. Colonel... si nous les laissons nous rattraper...

L'homme avait blanchit à la possibilité. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter et O'Neill lâcha la laisse qu'il tenait toujours, comptant sur Teal'c pour garder le Sheraz avec eux, avant d'escalader à nouveau la pile de gravas. Pendant sa rapide ascension il fouilla sa poche, attrapa un bloc de C4, y attacha un détonateur et l'enfonça entre deux bouts de roche.

**J:** Restez pas là!

Teal'c avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, son fardeau le ralentissant à peine alors qu'il encourageait les Centaurien à en faire autant. S'il connaissait bien O'Neill, et il le connaissait, l'homme était sur le point de faire exploser quelque chose.

Sans prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil au paysage, Jack se mit a courir. Il pouvait entendre les grognements se rapprocher, accompagnés par le son intimidant de pattes battant le sol. Dans les bras de Teal'c le Colonel put voir Gaspard tenter de se dégager. Heureusement pour eux, le Jaffa semblait être trop fort pour lui. Jack se demanderais plus tard si le Sheraz n'avait pas simplement cherché à éviter de blesser l'un de ses nouveau amis.

**J:** A couvert!

Lui-même était loin d'y être mais il pressa tout de même la détente, priant pour que le tunnel ne s'effondre pas dans son intégralité. Le court souffle de l'explosion l'envoya voler et Jack sentit son visage râper le sol douloureusement. L'impact le laissa un peu sonné, ses oreilles bourdonnant désagréablement. Un grognement échappa les lèvres du Colonel lorsque quelqu'un le tourna doucement sur son dos. Jacob était penché sur lui, l'air inquiet. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais sa voix était noyée par le son aigu chatouillant les tympans d'O'Neill. A l'aide de son auriculaire, le Colonel tenta de se nettoyer les oreilles.

**J:** Quoi?!

Jacob poussa un soupir de soulagement. Teal'c se tenait derrière lui, l'air soucieux et déconcerté quand à quoi faire de l'animal toujours emprisonne dans ses bras. Gaspard pleurait doucement, demandant d'être posé à nouveau à terre. C'était difficile de savoir si le Sheraz était apeuré par l'explosion ou inquiet pour O'Neill.

**Ja:** Vous auriez pu tous nous enterrer vivant, Jack!

Attrapant l'homme par l'avant bras, Jacob l'aida à se lever. Le visage de Jack était couvert de poussière et avait une méchante éraflure sur la joue gauche. Le Colonel épousseta son uniforme par réflexe avant d'agiter à nouveau son doigt dans son oreille. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jacob.

**J: **Quoi?!

**Ja:** Oh, pour l'amour de dieu...

**T:** O'Neill.

Le Jaffa s'était approche avec son fardeau.

**T:** Il semblerait que Gaspard veuille s'assurer de votre santé. Dois-je le poser à terre a nouveau.?

D'un signe de la main, Jack approuva l'idée et attrapa la laisse. Aussitôt à terre, Gaspard se jeta sur lui, ses pattes avant se posant aisément sur les épaules du Colonel avant qu'il ne commence - à sa façon - à lui nettoyer le visage.

**J:** Oula! Ok, on se calme ptit gars.

Après avoir rapidement rassuré le Sheraz, O'Neill se tourna vers le tunnel derrière lui. Il venaient de couper leur retraite. L'idée d'avoir une horde de Sheraz après eux n'était pas forcement rassurante non plus. Entre la palanquée de bêtes sauvages, les fanatiques psychopathes, les bonne vieilles troupes Jaffa et l'habituelle rescousse des membres de SG-1, Jack commençait a en avoir plein la carafe. Une fois de plus, il fit sentir la veste à Gaspard et l'équipe avança.

Comme bien souvent lors des missions de SG-1, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Il leur suffisait d'avoir un plan A pour le voir échouer, et leurs plans B n'étaient pas toujours un franc succès non plus. Après toutes ces années, O'Neill avait secrètement décidé qu'ils faisaient

leur boulot au mieux quand il ne leur restait qu'à improviser pour se sortir d'une impasse.

Leur mission actuelle n'était en rien différente. Alors que Jack était graduellement arrivé à la conclusion que les fanatiques avaient du quitter les lieux, le premier tir lui rasa l'épaule. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de reprendre leur souffle après le fiasco de l'éboulis! Heureusement, dans leur malchance, le groupe s'était fait embusquer dans une partie des souterrains contenant un semblant de barricade derrière laquelle ils se cachèrent avec hâte.

Cette fois, Jack attacha la laisse de Gaspard à un bout de la barricade avant de prendre position et de tirer sur les fanatiques. Eux-mêmes étaient protégés et semblaient les avoir attendus tout du long. Une vague d'espoir secoua Jack. Cela voulait-il dire que Daniel et Sam étaient proches? Une fumée acre s'éleva bientôt dans le couloir, résultat des nombreux coups de feu échangés. Jack avait réussi à toucher deux fanatiques avec son Zat lorsqu'une voix résonna dans le couloir, ordonnant un cessez le feu. Jack fis de même de son coté et la seule chose qui pouvait être entendue dans le silence les enveloppant soudainement était les couinements de peur de Gaspard. Le Sheraz s'était roulé en boule contre la barricade et Jack se sentit coupable en le voyant. Il avait cru que le sortir de la foret avait été la meilleure solution. Après tout il avait eu l'air perdu et vulnérable... et au final son nez les avait presque menés à Carter et Daniel. Jack caressa la tête de l'animal doucement, le laissant lécher la paume de sa main avant de porter à nouveau son attention vers l'ennemi.

**S.F:** Colonel O'Neill je suppose?

Jack sentit ses muscles se tendre au son de cette voix qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe ou. Il n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme face à face, mais des heures passées à regarder les vidéos ou il avait torturé ses amis était suffisantes. Il répondit sans sortir de sa cachette.

**J:** Oui, avec deux "L". Laissez moi deviner... Artichaut?

Un ricanement près de lui surpris O'Neill. Quoique toujours en position de cessez le feu, l'ancien Général de l'Air Force Jacob Carter avait un sourire presque maniaque aux lèvres. Il n'était visiblement pas amusé _per se_, mais avait presque l'air satisfait. Comme s'il était heureux qu'ils aient pu mettre la main sur l'homme qui avait torturé sa fille. Jack n'aimait pas la lueur noire dans les yeux du Tok'ra... tout en étant loin de se douter que la même menace silencieuse faisait luire ses yeux. Près d'eux, Teal'c avait bien remarqué le changement dans ses deux compagnons mais dans son monde, la vengeance était une question d'honneur et ne le surprenait pas. Il n'aurait lui même pas dit non a l'idée de briser la nuque de Salsi Fi. Le silence ne dura qu'une seconde pendant laquelle Jack eut le temps de maudire le fait que la plupart de ses piques contre leurs adversaires resteraient incomprises... le choc des cultures aurait dit Daniel.

**S.F:** Mon nom est Salsi-Fi...

**J: **(dans un murmure dirigé à Jacob) ... ah, trop bête j'étais pas loin!

**S.F: **Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de battre retraite, Colonel. Retournez sur votre planète tant que vous le pouvez. Aras est de retour parmi nous et punira ceux qui refusent de croire en lui.

**J:** Ah oui? Je crois que vous avez une bonne surprise qui vous attend tous a l'étage! Mais bon, je crois que ça sert a rien d'essayer de vous convaincre que vous venez de faire la plus grosse erreur de votre vie. Alors voila ce qu'on va faire: je vais aller récupérer le reste de mon équipe et si après ça vous êtes toujours vivants vous pouvez aller passer le bonjour à votre Dieu.

Il n'était habituellement pas du genre a faire de grands discours, mais parler l'aidait a contenir ses envies de meurtre. Un rire digne d'un méchant de Disney résonna dans le couloir. Jacob leva des yeux pleins de ferveur vers Jack. Le Colonel secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

**J:** Ils rient toujours... jusqu'à ce que Teal'c leur botte le train.

Le Jaffa hocha la tête, et Jack aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu sourire.

**T:** En effet.

**S.F: **Oh, mais je crois que cela ne va pas être possible. Nous avons déjà disposé du corps de vos coéquipiers. La femelle a beaucoup pleuré et vous a réclamé jusque dans ses derniers instants. C'était quelque peu agaçant.

Malgré le manque évident de subtilité employé pour le faire réagir impulsivement, les mettant tous en danger, Jack se sentit pâlir. Qu'allaient-ils trouver à la fin de la piste suivie par Gaspard? Jack se força a rester concentré. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par ce genre de tactique archaïque. Une partie de lui, qu'il n'aurait osé partager avec personne, insistait a penser que si quelque chose était vraiment arrive a Carter, il l'aurait su. Même après avoir décidé de ne pas ses laisser distraire, Jack ne pouvait empêcher les images d'une Sam en pleurs de lui percer le coeur. Et Daniel... l'archéologue avait un don certain pour échapper les griffes de la Faucheuse, mais cela ne voulais pas pour autant dire que Jack avait oublie la peine profonde qu'il avait endure en perdant son meilleur ami (plus d'une fois). Un son qui commençait à être familier fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux, couvrant même le son des bombes l'espace d'une seconde et sortant le Colonel de sa rêverie macabre. Jack et Teal'c échangèrent un regard. Les Sheraz semblaient avoir trouvé un détour dans le labyrinthe. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de débattre.

**J:** Heh, Salsifi! Vous entendez ça? C'est ma ptite armée de Sheraz qui devrait se rabattre sur vos fesses d'ici une minute ou deux. Votre copain Aras vous protège? Personnellement j'aime mieux mes boules de poils aux dents bien aiguisées.

Une perle de sueur chatouilla la tempe de Jack. Son visage, crispé par l'intensité de ses pensées, contrastait violemment avec le ton dégagé de sa voix. Leur retraite étant maintenant coupée, bluffer était la seule solution. Derrière la barricade, l'équipe de secours attendit avec nervosité... surtout les Centauriens. L'idée d'avoir à faire face à dieu sait combien de Sheraz ne semblait pas les enchanter. Jack tenta un coup d'oeil à l'ennemi. Au début relativement immobiles, quelques fanatiques commencèrent à jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux aux alentours et par-dessus leurs épaules. Et soudain, l'un d'entre eux brisa les rangs, sa course ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'une décharge d'énergie le cueillit entre les omoplates, le tuant instantanément. Salsi Fi abaissa son arme, dédaignant la forme immobile gisant à quelques pas de lui, dos fumant légèrement.

**S.F: **Ne laissez pas la peur guider vos pas! Aras nous donnera la force de vaincre l'ennemi!

Et comme pour démontrer la vérité derrière ses mots pleins de ferveur, Salsi Fi fis deux pas en avant, s'exposant complètement et commença à tirer sur la barricade ennemie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les hostilités ne reprennent que de plus belle. Malgré ses grands discours, Salsi Fi était bien vite retourné à l'abri de sa barricade. Comment pouvait-il espérer guider son peuple s'il laissait les "Terriens" le tuer ici? Tout en tirant à l'ennemi, il gardait un oeil sur ses hommes. Ils semblaient tous décidés à vaincre l'adversaire ou mourir en essayant. Derrière eux, le cliquetis de nombreuses griffes raclant le sol poussiéreux des tunnels ne cessait d'amplifier. Ne voulant pas croire l'improbabilité que le Colonel Terrien aurait réussi à dresser une armée de Sheraz en si peu de temps, Salsi Fi s'était vite convaincu qu'un subterfuge quelconque était à l'oeuvre... et ses hommes semblaient avoir conclu de même.

Lorsque le premier cri de terreur atteignit ses oreilles, le leader des Enfants d'Aras fit volte-face, juste a temps pour voir la tête de l'homme à ses cotés se détacher nettement du reste de son corps, le couvrant d'un jet de sang chaud. Tombant à la renverse, Salsi Fi s'aida de ses pieds et mains pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et l'énorme bête qui venait de le manquer de peu. Les griffes aiguisées pénétrant la terre battue là ou le pied de Salsi Fi avait été quelques instants plus tôt n'étaient qu'une infime partie du Sheraz menant la horde. Ignorant l'homme à qui il avait ôté la vie, la créature leva son long museau dans les airs et miaula tristement.

Décidant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, Salsi Fi se jeta sur son ventre et rampa aussi vite que possible hors de portée de la bataille, laissant ses hommes derrière lui, proie facile pour la horde de Sheraz.

De son cote du couloir, O'Neill et le reste de l'équipe de secours avait pu voir l'attaque arriver. Les Sheraz avaient bondit hors des ténèbres comme autant de diable sortant de leur boites, se taillant un passage dans les forces armées des Enfants d'Aras. O'Neill avait bien vite ordonné un cessez le feu. Leur ennemi était bien trop occupé par la nouvelle menace refermant ses crocs sur eux et il n'était pas sur que tirer sur les animaux sauvages était une bonne idée non plus. Se levant lentement (et faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les cris de terreur et douleur venant de l'autre coté du couloir), Jack plissa les yeux pour mieux analyser la situation. A sa grande surprise, les Sheraz ne semblaient avoir aucun intérêt dans leur assaillants après les avoir neutralisés. En majeure partie, ils se contentaient de blesser leur adversaire sévèrement avant d'avancer vers leur nouvelle proie, "nettoyant" méthodiquement la zone ou s'étaient tenus les rangs serrés des Enfants d'Aras quelques moments plus tôt. Depuis son poste d'observation, Jack put compter une dizaine de créatures. Radma n'avait pas mentit en mentionnant la taille adulte des Sheraz. Certains d'entre eux devaient garder la tête baisée pour ne pas se cogner au plafond.

L'attaque des animaux avait été conduite avec une rapidité et organisation qui faisait froid dans le dos. Lorsque les Sheraz s'immobilisèrent un instant, leurs yeux jaunes fixés sur le petit groupe d'humains, Jack regretta sincèrement de ne pas avoir pris son P90 avec lui. Avec une grâce toute féline, l'une des créature s'avança dans le couloir. Sa longue fourrure bleue aurait été digne d'un certain émerveillement si elle n'avait pas été tachetée du sang presque noir des fanatiques. Derrière la barricade, la tension monta d'un cran.

Même après toutes ces années au SGC, c'était une première pour Jack et Teal'c de se retrouver face à un tel animal. Le Jaffa ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à cheval sur l'un des Sheraz, son bâton brandit au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il lançait un cri guerrier à ses ennemis imaginaires. Jack pour sa part commençait à sérieusement repenser son plan de faire Gaspard la nouvelle mascotte de SG-1.

Un jappement excité fit sortir les deux hommes de leur rêverie, juste à temps pour voir que Gaspard avait enfin réussit à dégager sa laisse de là ou O'Neill l'avait attachée. Ils ne devaient le fait de stopper l'animal que grâce à leur réflexes aiguisés. Alors que le Sheraz tenta de se faufiler entre eux pour rejoindre son clan, Jack et Tea'l le saisirent de chaque cote... ne sachant pas trop bien pourquoi, à ce moment-ci, ils tenaient à garder le chiot de leur coté du couloir.

A la vue de la capture de Gaspard, les autres Sheraz grognèrent vigoureusement, leurs crocs luisant de menace alors qu'il commencèrent leur avancée sur le petit groupe.

* * *

**Retouveront-ils Daniel et Sam avant qu'ils ne se meurent d'ennui? Peut-on espérer que le prochain méchant aura un semblant de sens de l'humour? Est-ce que Jack a rate le dernier episode des Simpsons?**

**Tout ceci vous le saurez (peut-etre) en lisant le prochain chapitre! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut a tous! Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter pour ce nouveau chapitre mais des fois la vraie vie prends le dessus! Merci a tous/toutes pour votre patience et bienvenue a tous nos nouveaux lecteurs!**

**Et sans autre préambule... **

* * *

_**Précédemment : **_

_Alors que le Sheraz tenta de se faufiler entre eux pour rejoindre son clan, Jack et Tea'l le saisirent de chaque cote... ne sachant pas trop bien pourquoi, à ce moment-ci, ils tenaient à garder le chiot de leur coté du couloir._

_A la vue de la capture de Gaspard, les autres Sheraz grognèrent vigoureusement, leurs crocs luisant de menace alors qu'il commencèrent leur avancée sur le petit groupe._

La progression de la horde était lente, menaçante et inévitable. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, Jack pouvait toujours compter sur la voix inquiète de Daniel pour le presser à prendre une décision. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Heureusement, aujourd'hui Teal'c était prêt à prendre la relève sans perdre un instant. Le Jaffa avait levé son arme légèrement prêt à viser et faire feu si nécessaire, son autre bras enveloppant étroitement Gaspard.

**T:** O'Neill. Ces Sheraz n'ont pas l'air prêts à manger la paume de nos mains.

**J:** Manger _dans_ la paume de nos main, Teal'c. Ils ont l'air tout a fait prêt à manger nos extrémités!

Il avait corrigé le Jaffa par réflexe mais la situation l'empêcha d'apprécier l'erreur faite par son ami. Sous son bras Gaspard s'agita et Jack se sentit une fois de plus coupable. Il n'avait pas prévu d'utiliser le chiot comme otage mais si c'était nécessaire pour eux de rester en vie... Comme s'il comprenait la situation, Gaspard leva les yeux vers lui, cessant de se débattre contre l'étreinte des deux hommes. Sagement, le Sheraz s'allongea au sol, miaulant dans la direction de Jack pour commencer, avant de se tourner vers Teal'c et enfin les autres Sheraz. Celui qui semblait mener le groupe hésita en entendant Gaspard. Ses oreilles se dressèrent légèrement malgré leur taille effarante, offrant son attention au chiot. Gaspard se lança dans une série d'aboiements qui se noyèrent bien vite dans les grognements du reste de la meute. Un simple aboiement du leader les fit taire. Derrière leur alpha, la horde s'arrêta - certains Sheraz s'asseyant sur leurs pattes arrières - leurs oreilles dressées avec attention.

Jack fronça les sourcils avec curiosité, sa tête penchant légèrement de coté.

"_J: Ok... Maintenant quoi? J'ai l'impression d'avoir rat_é _quelque chose. Pourquoi ne nous attaquent-ils pas? C'est pas comme si ils ont hésité avec les autres maniaques, là. Apparemment ils comprennent le concept d'otage. Tant mieux. " _

Interrompant ses pensées, la langue rugueuse de Gaspard laissa une traînée humide sur sa joue.

"_J: Beeeeeeeeeeerk!"_

O'Neill hésitait à quitter la meute des yeux mais les coups de langue répétés de Gaspard ne lui laissèrent bientôt plus le choix. Avec exaspération, il attrapa le "visage" du chiot avec ses deux mains.

**J:** Ok, ça suffit maintenant! Je suis désolé qu'on en soit arrives à ça mais j'ai vraiment pas le choix. Pour le moment t'es la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas tous en pièces détachées. Désolé.

Il n'était habituellement pas vraiment du genre a parler aux animaux - sauf si ils répondaient ... au SGC tout était possible- mais les yeux du Sheraz contenaient tant de nuances d'émotions "humaines" qu'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Écoutant attentivement Jack, Gaspard semblait comprendre ses intentions et le poussa gentiment de la tête avant de se tourner vers le leader des Sheraz et de se lancer dans une série de sons étranges. Surpris, Jack jeta un oeil à Jacob qui observait la scène avec intensité. La conversation muette entre les deux hommes, principalement poursuivie à l'aide de haussements de sourcils et d'épaules ainsi que de hochements de tête, ne dura que quelques secondes. Vers la fin, même Teal'c avait été inclus dans le petit débat:

"_J: Jacob... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

"_Ja: Comment pourrais-je bien savoir?"_

"_J: Je sais pas moi, parce que vous avez les souvenirs d'un Tok'ra de 2000 ans? Meh... Daniel et Sam me manquent... "_

"_Ja: Heh! Demandez a Teal'c. "_

"_J: Teal'c?"_

"_T: Je ne sais pas non plus, O'Neill. Docteur Jackson et Major Carter me manquent tout autant." _

"_J: Meh."_

Face à eux, le leader de la horde s'assit à son tour, l'air a peine moins menaçant avant de se lancer dans sa propre série de sons étranges. Gaspard tenta à nouveau de se lever. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Jack le maintint ou il était, le faisant japper, l'air déçu.

**Ja:** Jack, vous devriez le laisser les rejoindre.

**J: **Quoi? Pour le moment la seule raison pour laquelle nous somme vivants c'est qu'il est de notre cote, pas du leur.

**Ja:** Hmm... Je les crois tout a fait capables de nous mettre en pièces _et_ de sauver le chiot sans que nous ne puissions y faire grand chose, Jack.

L'idée avait traverse l'esprit du Colonel. Dans ce genre de situation et avec des murs les enfermant de toutes parts, le groupe d'humains n'avaient nulle part ou se cacher et seulement une infime chance de gagner une bataille contre un ennemi qui se battrait au corps à corps. Apparemment d'accord avec Jacob, Gaspard posa sa patte avant gauche sur le genoux de Jack. Le leader de la meute aboya impatiemment, rabattant les oreilles du chiot avec inquiétude. Jacob fronça les sourcils et baissa sa garde doucement tout en se rapprochant de Gaspard, bloquant la vue de Jack.

**Ja: **Je crois qu'ils communiquent entre eux. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, non je ne parles pas de quelque chose similaire à la façon dont des animaux communiqueraient. C'est définitivement plus évolué que ça. ... Selmac' est d'accord avec moi.

Et voila que Jacob faisait son Daniel une fois de plus! Et le serpent lui portait main forte. Jack était sur le point de lui donner son opinion sur cette magnifique nouvelle théorie lorsque Teal'c dégagea son bras maintenant Gaspard jusque là.

**T:** En effet. Je crois que Jacob Carter a raison, O'Neill. Je n'ai jamais vu d'animaux si organisés lors d'une bataille. Il semblerait que Gaspard ait demande au reste de la horde de ne pas nous attaquer.

"_J: Oh non Teal'c, vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi!"_

Après avoir offert un regard légèrement meurtrit à Teal'c et malgré un ronchonnement plus d'audible, Jack se donna quelques secondes pour penser. Il devait avouer que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit mais en tant que militaire ce n'était pas franchement son réflexe de penser qu'un troupeau d'énormes loups-chats allaient soudainement leur tenir un discours... pas après les avoir vu se tailler une route à coups de dents à travers les forces ennemies. Non. Faire ami-ami sans considérer le danger possible était totalement le domaine de Daniel. Et tout en étant parfaitement capable de démontrer à Jack que les Sheraz étaient possiblement plus "avancés" qu'ils ne l'avaient tout d'abord cru, le Tok'ra manquait la passion innocente et les yeux de chien battu que l'archéologue usait pour gagner la plupart de ses débats houleux avec le Colonel.

Dans le silence oppressant, Jack pouvait sentir la tension monter, c'en était presque palpable. En tout cas, de son coté du couloir. Les Sheraz semblaient parfaitement relaxés. Après tout ils étaient ceux en position de force et n'avait pas franchement grand chose à craindre des humains.

"_J: Ok ... si je le relâche c'est du 50/50. Ou on se fait bouffer, ou Jacob a raison et on a réussi à se trouver une bande d'animaux qui parlent. ... Et au final on finira sûrement par se plier de rire a voir Daniel essayer d'apprendre le langage. Hmm..."_

Doucement, Jack se redressa, relâchant son emprise sur Gaspard. Croisant les doigts mentalement, il sut sans regarder que Teal'c et Jacob se préparaient de la même façon au cas ou le pire était à venir. Sans quitter la meute des yeux, Jack chuchota.

**J:** Ok Gaspard. C'est le moment de vérité. En espérant que tu ne me fera pas regretter ma décision. Va.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le chiot se leva et s'éloigna du groupe d'humain à pas prudents. Lorsqu'il parut évident que personne n'allait le stopper, il caracola le reste de la distance joyeusement avant de piler devant l'Alpha. Respectueusement, ses oreilles couchées dans un geste de soumission ou d'excuse, Gaspard s'assit un instant et Jack l'entendit "parler". L'énorme tête de l'Alpha s'inclina légèrement de cote, ses longues oreilles frôlant le sol. Jack aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu lever les yeux au ciel avec une exaspération tout humaine.

"_J: Cette mission est sur le point de gagner la Palme du Bizarre." _

Malgré la fascination qu'il commençait à sentir grandir en lui concernant les Sheraz, Jack pouvait à peine contenir son impatience. Derrière la horde de poils bleu l'attendaient Sam et Daniel, Dieu seul savait en quel état. Il était plus que prêt à affronter les Sheraz si cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait bientôt s'assurer que ses coéquipiers étaient bel et bien vivants comme son instinct lui murmurait.

L'Alpha avait juste donné un léger coup d'épaule à Gaspard, le poussant dans les pattes d'un Sheraz se tenant juste derrière lui. Voyant comment le chiot était reçu, son "visage" nettoyé a grands coups de langue rugueuse, Jack en déduit que le Sheraz maintenant tirant joyeusement sur les longues oreilles de Gaspard devait être sa mère ou son père. L'Alpha n'avait toujours pas bougé, observant les humains d'un air curieux.

**T:** O'Neill. Ne devrions-nous pas reprendre notre recherche de Major Carter et Daniel Jackson?

**J:** Ouais...

Comment étaient-ils censés les trouver sans le nez de Gaspard pour les guider? Jack n'aurait même pas su guider son groupe vers la sortie du labyrinthe s'il l'avait voulu. Une légère vague de panique fit trembler la main du Colonel avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Déjà, Gaspard courait à nouveau dans leur direction, complètement à l'aise malgré la tension planant toujours au dessus des deux groupes. Intrigué, Jack décida de garder un genou a terre, avant de réaliser qu'il se mettait ainsi à la merci de l'enthousiasme de Gaspard. En tirant cette conclusion légèrement trop tard, il ne put empêcher l'atterrissage en force du Sheraz lui faisant perde l'équilibre et tomber à la renverse sous le poids du chiot.

Il fut presque impossible pour le Colonel de se protéger de la langue affectueuse du jeune Sheraz, même avec ses deux mains libres, Gaspard ayant désarmé Jack de son Zat a l'impact. Néanmoins, l'évidente affection de Gaspard couplée au silence relaxé de la horde sembla détendre les humains susceptiblement. Même les Centauriens semblaient amusés par la manière dont O'Neill tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager d'en dessous de la montagne de poil le baignant de salive. Sur le point d'appeler au secours, Jack sentit le poids sur sa poitrine se lever et découvrit que Teal'c et Jacob avaient tiré Gaspard en arrière. Le chiot protesta légèrement mais s'assit bien vite sur son arrière train, sa queue battant joyeusement dans la poussière.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Jack s'essuya la figure à l'aide de sa manche avant de ramasser son Zat et sa casquette. Époussetant cette dernière, il la plaça à nouveau sur ses cheveux grisonnants, ignorant le sourire que Jacob essayait à peine de cacher. Une fois debout, Jack attrapa la veste de Carter et rencontra les yeux jaunes de Gaspard. Comprenant immédiatement - même si a ce point-ci le Colonel commençait à se demander si le Sheraz n'avait pas déjà une idée du genre de piste qu'il suivait - l'animal se leva et repris son travail là ou il l'avait laissé. Sans hésiter, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la horde, s'arrêtant à mi chemin pour attendre Jack.

**Ja:** Je ne pense pas qu'on aie le choix...

**J:** J'aurais pas deviné. (il soupire) D'une façon comme d'une autre on ne sort pas d'ici sans Daniel et Carter.

La détermination derrière les mots du Colonel était de fer et ses compagnons ne pouvaient qu'approuver. Il était grand temps de porter secours à leurs amis, leur famille. D'un pas prudent le petit groupe rejoignit Gaspard à mi chemin, après quoi le Sheraz les guida doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il fassent face a l'Alpha. Même Teal'c du lever la tête pour observer l'animal qui les détaillait en silence. Enfin, le Sheraz se leva à nouveau et fis quelques pas de cote, imité presque immédiatement par le reste de la horde, ouvrant un chemin pour les humains. Malgré les années passées a travailler au SGC ou il avait eu sa dose de missions impossibles, suicidaires ou tout simplement défiant les lois de l'univers tel qu'il les concevait, Jack avait du mal souvenir de la dernière fois ou il avait sentit son coeur battre si vite contre sa poitrine, l'adrénaline coulant a flots dans ses veines. Quoique... visionner les vidéos de Carter et Daniel se faisant torturer n'avait pas été une promenade de santé non plus!

Entre les deux rangées de Sheraz il y avait a peine la place de marcher deux a deux. Jack n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour deviner que les Centauriens étaient probablement verts de peur. Et après avoir "rencontré" les Sheraz il comprenait bien pourquoi! Pas étonnant que les Centauriens avaient cesse toute incursion (ou presque) sur leur territoire. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dégagés de la foret de fourrure bleue, Jack s'arrêta un instant. Un bon nombre des fanatiques étaient toujours vivants, quoi que blessés plus ou moins gravement. Il ordonna à un de leur deux Docteur Centaurien de rester avec eux, ainsi que cinq hommes. Cela réduisait sévèrement la taille de leur expédition mais Jack ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire autrement. Si les Centauriens voulaient gérer la situation différemment une fois qu'il avait quitte les lieux, alors c'était leur problème. La plupart des fanatiques étaient trop blessés ou trop morts pour être interrogés ou même présenter une quelconque menace. Le seul regret pour Jack était de ne pas avoir trouvé le corps de Salsi Fi. C'était facile de se rendre compte que Jacob et Teal'c étaient tout autant désappointés. Avec un soupir de résignation, Jack emboîta le pas à Gaspard. Quelques mètres plus tard, au détour d'un couloir, il remarqua que le reste de la horde les suivait d'un air presque nonchalant.

"_J: Je me demande bien ce qu'ils comprennent _à _la situation. Et ce que Gaspard a bien pu leur... dire?"_

Jack secoua la tête doucement. Il avait vraiment un boulot étrange des fois.

"_J: Je te paries tout ce que tu veux que des que Daniel se rend compte que les Sheraz peuvent parler il va se lancer dans un concours d'aboiements avec Gaspard. Aieuh! "_

Le Sheraz s'était arrêté brusquement, sa truffe fouillant le sol au pied d'un mur. Jack eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Étaient-ils vraiment arrivés trop tard? Le mur était un cul de sac mais Gaspard avait déjà commencé à creuser, faisant pâlir Jack. Il s'imaginait déjà déterrer les corps sans vie de Sam et Daniel. Sa maîtrise de lui même vacilla à la vision trop détaillée d'une touffe de cheveux blonds couverts de terre envahissant son cerveau en manque de sommeil. Il sentit ses genoux trembler, et pour une fois cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses vieilles blessures. Son masque de soldat avait du glisser un peu car Jacob posa une main légère sur son avant bras, cherchant ses yeux. Jack se repris vite, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le Tok'ra sentit son coeur rater un battement devant les émotions brillant dans les yeux du Colonel. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il vu Jack perdre contrôle comme ça. Mais devant l'air impassible qu'il démontrait maintenant, Jacob commença à douter ses propres yeux. Avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de demander à Jack si tout allait bien, Teal'c les avait rejoint.

**T:** Jacob Carter, Selmac'. Il y a une inscription sur ce mur.

A ses pieds Gaspard grattait le sol frénétiquement, gémissant d'impatience. Aucun des humains ne semblait lui prêter grande attention. Jacob continua d'observer Jack un instant avant de rejoindre Teal'c et de tenter de déchiffrer les symboles sur le mur à l'aide de Selmac'.

**Ja:** Hmm...

**J: **Hmm quoi, Jacob?

Jack était à deux doigts de se jeter au sol et de commencer à creuser a mains nues. A ce point là il était évident qu'il avait utilise ses derniers grammes de patience lorsqu'il avait pris quelques instants pour s'assurer que les fanatiques blessés seraient soignés. Il n'était plus que nerfs, colère, frustration et impatience. S'il ne trouvait pas Sam dans les trois secondes suivantes... L'instinct de militaire de Jacob lui fit grincer les dents. Jack sentait le danger imminent à plein nez. Il pouvait presque voir le sang de l'homme bouiller. Sentant que toute réponse daignée superflue ou ennuyeuse pourrait leur coûter cher a tous, Jacob n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'effleurer l'un des symboles avec la pointe de son index.

Immédiatement, la pierre grommela doucement avant qu'un passage ne s'ouvre devant eux, révélant la cellule de Sam et Daniel.

**Dans les tunnels: **

Essuyant son visage du revers de sa manche, Salsi Fi dut se rendre à l'évidence que le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher sur son visage, couvrant ses traits d'un masque désagréable. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à la "base" des Enfants d'Aras et ne pouvait pas non plus rejoindre le groupe qu'il avait placé sous le Bouclier, prêt à le faire exploser si les Centauriens réussissaient à reprendre contrôle de la ville. Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les bombes au-dessus de sa tête étaient comme autant de feux d'artifices célébrant le retour de leur Dieu. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher dans ces sous terrains étouffants, entouré d'hommes à l'hygiène plus ou moins douteuse.

Il connaissait les tunnels comme sa poche et n'avait aucun mal à se diriger vers l'une des nombreuses sorties donnant dans la Cité. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre était de se jeter littéralement dans les bras d'un groupe de Jaffas. L'impact fit tomber Salsi Fi au sol. Grognant de douleur, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. L'homme qui le dominait en silence arborait un tatouage doré sur son front. Les Jaffas le mirent en joue dans un sifflement intimidant. Immédiatement, Salsi Fi reconnut le symbole d'"Aras" et se prosterna avec révérence, ses yeux baisses. Le souffle court passant ses lèvres à quelques centimètre du sol, formait de petits nuages de poussière qui lui piquaient les yeux.

**S.F:** Bon retour à toi, O Aras.

**...:** Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans ces tunnels? Réponds!

**S.F:** Mon nom est Sasi Fi et je suis le leader des Enfants d'Aras. Nous avons éteint le Bouclier pour vous permettre de nous rejoindre à nouveau.

Un rire sec échappa les lèvres du Primat de Pozis.

**...:** Ton Dieu te sera reconnaissant. Lèves toi.

Un éclair de compréhension flasha dans les yeux de Salsi Fi alors qu'il se relevait prudemment. Ses grands airs et sa violence avaient disparus dans sa confrontation avec la horde de Sheraz.

**S.F:** Vous... vous n'êtes pas Aras.

Le Primat ricana et se retint de frapper l'homme au visage pour son blasphème.

**T: **Mon nom est Terek. Je suis le Primat de ton Dieu.

Techniquement il ne l'était pas, mais si il pouvait obtenir quelques informations de cet homme en lui mentant légèrement, Terek n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Ce n'était pas la première fois cette nuit qu'il avait entendu un homme confondre Aras et Pozis. Pour les Jaffas, Aras n'était qu'une légende, un ennemi qui avait vaincu Pozis quelques centaines d'années plus tôt, le chassant de Centauris. Ses Jaffa n'en parlaient pas sous peine de risquer la peine de mort.

**S.F:** Primat?

**T:** Silence!

Après des années passées en grande partie en orbite de la planète attendant que le Bouclier ne s'éteigne - comme Pozis l'avait prédit - et quelques heures passée a combattre les forces Centauriennes, le Primat n'avait pas la patience d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

**T: **Ou sont les membre de la Tau'ri?

**S.F:** Tau'ri?

Cette fois Terek ne se retint pas et le dos de sa main s'écrasa avec force sur la joue exposée de Salsi Fi. L'homme trébucha mais resta debout, l'air choqué. Habituellement il était celui qui prodiguait la torture, et pas l'inverse.

**T:** Les Terriens de SG-1.

**S.F:** (bafouillant un peu, quelques gouttes de sang perlant au coin de sa bouche) Ils... ils sont probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Les Sheraz ont tué tous mes hommes et les terriens leur ont sûrement servit de dessert.

Salsi Fi ne put s'empêcher de sourire a cette idée. L'aplomb du Colonel Terrien l'avait enragé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. Et ses coéquipiers, les otages, lui avaient donné tout autant de fil à retordre. De savoir qu'à ce moment précis ils avaient probablement tous péris le gonfla d'un énorme sentiment de joie. Après tout, le docteur et la femelle soldat seraient bientôt à court d'oxygène, il s'était assure de ça en coupant l'arrivée d'air dans la cellule. L'architecte de ces tunnels avait été un génie.

L'annonce de la mort des Terriens ne valut pas a Salsi Fi la reconnaissance qu'il espérait. Au contraire il se vit recevoir un autre revers au visage, l'envoyant contre le mur. Même en ayant passé la grande majorité de son temps à surveiller Centauris, Terek connaissait le prix placé sur la tête des légendaires membres de SG-1. S'il existait encore une chance de les amener vivant devant son Maître, Terek était prêt a tous les risques.

**T:** Jaffa, kree.

Deux Jaffa encerclèrent Salsi Fi et se saisirent de ses avants bras, l'immobilisant. Avec un air tout sauf aimable Terek s'approcha du trio, ses yeux brûlants fixes sur Salsi Fi.

**T: **Tu vas nous mener au dernier endroit ou tu as vu SG-1.

**S.F:** (palissant) Non, vous ne comprenez pas! Les Sheraz...

Cette fois ce fut un coup de poing qui coupa Salsi Fi au milieu de ses supplications. De chaque coté, les deux Jaffa le tinrent debout.

**T: **Tu vas nous mener au dernier endroit ou tu as vu SG-1... ou tu mourras.

Avec des yeux pleins de larmes de douleur, Salsi Fi hocha la tête.

**Chez Sam et Daniel:**

Avec son arme pointée devant lui, Jack fis deux pas dans la pièce sombre. Détectant du mouvement, la petite sphère de lumière dans le coin opposé s'alluma, découvrant les deux corps immobiles de Sam et Daniel.

**Ja:** Sam!

Jacob traversa la distance les séparant au pas de course, Jack et Teal'c sur ses talons. Le Tok'ra s'agenouilla dans la poussière. La tête de Sam reposait sur l'épaule de Daniel. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fermés et leurs traits étaient détendus, comme s'ils s'étaient juste endormis l'un contre l'autre. Avec la délicatesse d'un homme tenant une poupée en porcelaine, Jacob glissa une main contre la joue de Sam et tourna son visage vers lui. Le soulagement de sentir un pouls contre ses doigts fut de courte durée. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et sa respiration était irrégulière. La voix brisée d'O'Neill interrompis les pensées de Jacob.

**J: **Elle est...

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à finir la question brûlant ses lèvres. Jack s'était agenouillé contre les jambes de Sam, laissant à son père le soin de l'examiner. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de distinguer chaque bleu, chaque coupure infligée pendant leur captivité. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'avaler sa salive et il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que Jacob secoue la tête avant de murmurer.

**Ja:** Non. Elle respire, mais a peine.

**J:** Daniel?

Teal'c s'était déjà positionné près de l'archéologue et ses yeux noirs d'inquiétude faisaient l'inventaire des blessures de son ami.

**T: **Il respire aussi, O'Neill.

Les trois hommes sentirent la tension dans leurs épaules se défaire un peu. Mais ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge pour autant.

**Ja: **Sam... Sammie. Reveilles-toi.

D'une main tendre, Jacob caressait la joue de sa fille, repoussant une mèche de cheveu collée par la sueur perlant a son front. Si Sam l'entendait, elle n'en montrait aucun signe. Malgré le soulagement de les savoir tous deux en vie, Jack savait qu'il ne pourrait respirer à nouveau que lorsque les yeux bleus de Carter lui retournerait son regard. La main de Sam était abandonne sur sa cuisse. Jack hésita avant de la prendre doucement, presque tendrement.

**J: **Sam.

Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix (qui ressemblait étrangement a celle de Daniel) le réprimandait pour se concentrer sur son second au lieu de l'archéologue. Mais sachant que Teal'c faisait déjà de son mieux pour aider Daniel, Jack fit taire sa conscience. Daniel mourrait tous les deux mois, il se sortirait parfaitement bien d'affaire! Le Colonel tapota maladroitement la main de son second. Chaque moment passé sans qu'elle ne se réveille semblait s'éterniser. Il sentit les yeux de Jacob sur lui mais s'en fichait bien.

**J: **Sam... Allez, réveillez vous.

Il guetta une réaction qui ne vint pas. Elle devait se réveiller. En deux semaines c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait à la supplier mentalement de juste ouvrir ses yeux. Et il n'était pas prêt a ce que ça devienne une autre de leur petites traditions au sein de SG-1. Après qu'elle et Pete se soient séparés il avait pensé que tout avait changé... mais les choses étaient seulement redevenue comme avant. Du temps ou ils avaient simplement fait de leur mieux pour enterrer leurs sentiments sous des règles militaires qui leur faisaient mal au coeur. Quand, malgré sa foi en Sam et ses multiples talents, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger de tout cela. La douleur, le danger... la mort.

**J:** Nom de dieu, Carter!

Sam fronça les sourcils et Jack sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite.

**J: **C'est ça, Carter, debout la dedans!

Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa avant de s'orienter instinctivement vers le son de la voix appelant son nom. Sam était fatiguée et son corps entier n'était que douleur. Chaque mouvement était un supplice. Mais le pire dans tout cela était le doute tenace qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Était-ce vrai cette fois? Ou Jack était-il simplement un autre fragment de son imagination? Ça devenait une sale habitude... Daniel et Sam s'étaient rendu compte que l'air avait commencé à se raréfier dans leur cellule. Ils avaient crié à l'aide, gaspillant de précieuses bouffées d'oxygène. Personne n'était venu à leur rescousse et c'était en tenant la main de Daniel dans la sienne, quelque part heureuse qu'elle n'avait pas à mourir seule, que Sam avait perdu connaissance.

Elle sentit un pouce tracer des cercles hésitants sur le dessus de sa main gauche. Elle sentit une main caresser son visage mais refusa de se donner un quelconque espoir. Tout ceci n'était qu'un autre rêve. Peut-être était-ce sa version à elle de l'ascension. Après tout si Daniel avait été capable de se balader dans la salle du Stargate en discutant avec son meilleur ami, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'imaginer mourir près de l'homme qui avait représenté tant pour elle? Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Jack O'Neill ne les avait simplement pas trouvés a temps. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à l'idée de l'abandonner ainsi. Il avait déjà tant perdu dans sa vie... et maintenant il perdait deux de ses meilleurs amis. Les sentiments de culpabilité et d'impuissance lui tombèrent dessus comme autant de briques et Sam se sentit cesser de combattre l'inévitable. Ignorant ses hallucinations, elle se concentra sur le corps appuyé contre le sien. Daniel, le frère qu'elle s'était choisis. Avec un sursaut de force, Sam tourna sa tête pour la poser à nouveau contre son épaule et soupira avec résignation.

"_S: Goodbye..."_

**S: **(dans un soupir a peine audible) Daniel...

Au début, Jack avait cru Sam sur le point de s'éveiller au son de sa voix. Quelque chose en lui frissonna à l'idée qu'elle n'avait réagi à personne d'autre que lui. Pas même à son père. Mais une autre voix lui rappela bien vite que Sam était un soldat et son second de près de huit ans. Réagir immédiatement au son de sa voix était encré profondément en elle. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle ouvrirait bientôt les yeux, faisant disparaître l'invisible main qu'il sentait se serrer graduellement autour de sa gorge. Mais les paupières de Sam restaient fermées et Jack serra sa main par instinct. Il pouvait la sentir s'éloigner d'eux, préférant un sommeil mortel au réveil douloureux que Jack offrait. Déjà elle s'était détournée de son père et à nouveau nichée contre Daniel. Teal'c, sa main toujours posée sur l'epaule de Daniel alors qu'il tentait de réveiller l'archéologue, fronça les sourcils. Un des médecin Centaurien s'était agenouillé du coté de Teal'c et avait commencé à inspecter les blessures de Daniel avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

Jack était sur le point de le questionner quand il entendit Sam murmurer le nom de Daniel. Une force invisible le frappa au beau milieu de la poitrine. Elle avait toujours appelé son nom, d'une façon ou d'une autre lorsqu'elle se réveillait a l'infirmerie. Pas son père, leurs coéquipiers ou même Pete. Mais lui, Jack. Était-il vraiment trop tard dans tous les sens du terme? Les pensées de Jack virevoltaient à toute allure et il entendit à peine la voix agitée de Jacob tentant de rappeler sa fille vers lui. Une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas avait commencée à faire trembler les mains de Jack.

**J: **Carter, reveillez-vous, c'est un ordre!

Il avait presque crié, faisant sursauter le médecin et Jacob. Teal'c se contenta de continuer à secouer l'épaule de Daniel aussi délicatement que possible étant donné son état, ses yeux rivés sur Sam. Sans même regarder Jack le Jaffa connaissait la souffrance que les yeux marrons du Colonel reflétaient à présent. Il l'avait vue plus d'une fois et avait appris à donner l'impression qu'il n'avait rien remarque d'extraordinaire. L'ordre aboyé eut l'air de faire effet car le menton de Sam se leva imperceptiblement et une larme inattendue roula sur sa joue poussiéreuse.

**S: **Colonel?

Ils entendirent tous le soupir de soulagement échappant les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il se cramponnait de plus belle à la main de son second. Sa colère avait passée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

**J: **C'est moi Carter. Et votre père, et Teal'c. Essayez de ne pas bouger, ok?

Sam avala un peu de salive avec une grimace douloureuse. Ses hallucinations n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir la laisser en paix. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière, quoique faible, frappa ses pupilles comme un poignard. Contre sa jambe se tenait son Colonel, agenouillé.

"_S: Il va se faire mal au genou..."_

La pensée était tout à fait ridicule compte tenu de la situation, ce qui aurait fait sourire Sam si elle n'avait pas été trop occupée par les échardes de douleur qui s'étaient logées sous ses paupières. Sa forte fièvre avait brouillée sa vision et Sam tenta de se redresser pour mieux voir Jack. Immédiatement, elle cria de douleur, chaque centimètre de son corps protestant violemment contre tout mouvement. Une main douce se posa contre son épaule valide et la maintint en place.

**Ja:** Sammie, ne bouges pas. Le Docteur va s'occuper de toi dans un moment, ok?

**S:** Papa?

Jacob se sentit sourire malgré lui. Même en connaissant les prouesse militaires et autres exploits dont sa fille était capable, quand elle le regardait comme ça il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Avec amour, il déposa un baiser léger sur son front.

**Ja:** Je suis là, Sam. Maintenant arrête de bouger.

Un éclair de compréhension illumina les yeux de Sam. Ils étaient vraiment là, à ses cotés. Ils les avaient trouvés. Elle tourna son visage vers Jack espérant que son sourire ne tenait pas trop de la grimace.

**S: **Colonel... Vous êtes vraiment là cette fois?

"_J: Cette fois?" _

Même si Jack se demandait bien de quoi elle pouvait parler, il se dit que les questions pouvaient attendre un moment plus opportun. Près de Daniel, le médecin commençait a s'agiter, attirant l'attention de Jack.

**J:** Oui, Major. Écoutez votre pere. Teal'c, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**T: **Je ne sent plus le pouls de Daniel Jackson, O'Neill.

**J:** QUOI?

* * *

**Et... voila! Me détestez pas trop, ok? ;)**

**Les chapitres avec gros suspense a la fin n'ont pas de questions... c'est plus dramatique comme ça! Haha!**

**Review siou plait! Elle rendent ma vie plus lumineuse... **


End file.
